Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duelists of the Rose: Rose Academy Arc Ch 1
by Scarred-Eye
Summary: This story is filled with my own characters but with all the cards of the official game of Yu-Gi-Oh, along with some of my own made up cards. It is about a society called the Order of the Rose Circle, how they use the game of duel monsters to protect the world from dangers. A young boy returns from abroad, haunted by his past, and now must face his demons once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duelists of the Rose: Rose Academy Arc Ch. 1 **

Kingdom City, a grand metropolos that has stood for centuries; through war, sickness, and despair beyond words to describe; and because of all they had suffered, the city grew stronger and stronger, defeating every foe that stood against it and its allies, until peace was finally achieved, yet warriors are still born and bread through the legendary world of...

Duel Monsters.

In the common world of the public, it is just another card game for children and those who see it as a game of strategy and respect among peers, but to those who know its true history, it is way to keep the peace in the hands of the Rose Circle: a game corporation to the public, but in the shadows, a secret society that dedicates itself to protecting the world from the dark forces of the Monster Realm, and those would use its power for their own evil deeds. Few are chosen to join its ranks through the generations, save those who are born within the circle, and share a sense of familiarity with the heart of the cards; the ability to actually commune with the spirits of the cards. It is this sort of power that many covet above all, and the power that the Rose Circle wishes to protect or teach those how to control this power, so that they may be both warriors and guardians in their society and for the world. Such has been for generations.

Far to the west of Kingdom City is a large estate of hills and fields, wide rivers its veins beneath the veil of a vast, thick forest. Hidden within its shroud did a line of hooded children follow with their masked chauffeurs, who carried a torch on both sides, treading calmly and coolly along a smooth dirt path, the warm winds blowing softly behind them and the trees bend above, as if leading them; when the pathway straightened, the feel of stone steps appeared beneath their feet, and in torch light, stone pillars, snaked with vines, could be drawn, reaching above their heads as the steps lead them onto a large plateau; while children were led in the center by the front chauffeurs, the others spread out in opposite directions, drawing the edge of the plateau, wide as it was, more than they thought it would be.

Upon this blackened stage did the honored stand, and all fell silent.

"Welcome," said a group of proud and booming voices, and with their presence known, the flames roared and flew from their torches and dived into the plateau, filling the crevices within the plateau, drawing a detailed mark spoken only in legend and myth; the mark, the face of…

The flames then swept around the plateau, striking at the oil bowls that hung from the chain of statue monsters both from above and in front of their pillar, each of a different color of brown, blue, red, green, and gold as they shined upon a high throne and gleamed upon those that filled the void. All eyes were upon these five figures as they rose to their feet and stepped down to greet the honored who looked upon them in return, dawned in armor of different color, a great cloak draped from their massive shoulders, and their eyes aglow from within their masking helm.

"The Monarchs," a child whispered in awe.

"Whisper not, for this is an honorable night; a grand night where your voices shall be heard," said Granmarg the Rock Monarch of Earth.

"You who have stand before us are now of the Chosen, those who are blessed to become one with our realm," said Mobius the Frost Monarch of Water.

"Long will be your journey as you train to become more than what you are now, to sign your mark upon history, as did those before," said Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch of Fire.

"The challenges will be great, and the responsibilities heavy, but know that in these trials you will not be alone for each step that you take, you shall take it together with us," said Raiza the Storm Monarch of Wind

"Remove your hoods and look upon the face of those next to you for now, as you stepped upon this plateau this night, you have become brothers and sisters," said Zaborg the Thunder Monarch of Light.

The children removed their hoods, all of them between the age of 10 and 15, looking upon those beside them, and recognized one another who was friend and family, relieved and excited that a moment has this was shared together.

"Now is the time to for the moment of beginning," said Zaborg, a gently hand gesture down, and the children lined before the Monarchs and kneeled as they looked upon them. "Will you swear to uphold the law of the Houses of the Rose, to protect those in need of us, to wield your power with honor and respect to both friend and enemy?"

"We swear," said the children.

"Rise now, and present your card," said Zaborg.

The children rose to their feet and pulled out a decorative deck box were they drew their top card and held it high above their heads. At the same time, the Monarchs spread out their arms with palms up, glowing with their aura.

"Through Earth, may your foundations be firm and strong," said Granmarg, and his brown aura began to circle around the children.

"Through Water, may you find the strength to overcome all trials set before you," said Mobius, and his blue aura began to circle around the children.

"Through Fire, may you be fierce and know the true meaning of power," said Thestalor, and his red aura began to circle around the children.

"Through Wind, may your feats be known and learned for generations to come," said Raiza, and his green aura began to circle around the children.

"Through Light, may your paths be clear before you, and know the good in others," said Zaborg, and his gold aura began to circle around the children.

With each blessing, their auras merged with those before them, and a roar echoed in the air, a cry, a whinny, a distorted warble, and growl, a figure growing from the light of the aura but then appearing to vanish until revived by the new aura around and above the children.

"With this blessing we bestow upon you, you are now one of us," the Monarchs chanted. "You are Knights of Rose."

The auras merged in a ball in the center and then exploded with glorious color and glitter that quelled the growling flames. The robed figures approached the children, standing before them with a chest in their arms and opened them.

"Remove your robes and dress these cloaks that you will be seen," said Granmarg. They unbuttoned their robes and threw on their cloaks, few dawned a cloak of silvery white and others dawned a cloak of crimson red.

"Wear these hexors and be recognized as a brother and sister by your family," said Mobius. Beneath the cloaks, in the chest, was a long box that opened itself and revealed a six-sided pendant, bearing the rose mark of their new house on a silver chain, light around their neck as they helped one another with snap in the back.

"Dawn your armor and always stand ready to defend for all," said Thestalos, and a cloth was snapped aside, revealing a brand new duel disk and gazer, decorated with the color of their house. Together they fitted their disks and gazer and stood tall before the Monarchs as the robed figures stepped aside.

"Now you shall join as one for all to see, for this is your night," said Raiza.

"Arm yourselves and let the world know that a new force has come; that you will stand your ground for what you believe in and defeat any who will take it from you," said Zaborg. "Go!"

They knew what they meant, and they immediately chose an opponent and took a place around the plateau, locking their decks and their blades opened; determination filled the air as the winds howled and the fires roared with such anticipation and excitement. They watched as the Monarchs raised their hand high, waiting for that moment to come, and then…

"DUEL!"

"I summon Gagagigo!"

"I summon Machine King!"

"I Fusion Summon! Multiple Piece Golem!"

"Ritual Summon! Come forth, Sword Dancer!"

"Synchro Summon! Strike true, Colossal Fighter!"

"Xyz Summon! Charge, Grenosaurus!"

"Activate Trap: Raigeki Break!"

"Activate Trap: Defense Draw!

"Mirror Force!"

"Bottomless Trap Hole!"

"Light of Intervention!"

"Activate Quick Spell: Mystical Space Typhoon!"

"Continuous Spell: Messenger of Peace!"

"Equip Spell: Lightning Sword!"

"Swords of Revealing Lights!"

"Ring of Defense!"

"Xyz Dimension!"

Each card was played one after another, monsters of all shapes and sizes appeared, battled, and rose the victor or fell the defeated, traps that bound and destroyed cards, spells that empowered the monsters in their favors, realms of valleys and mountains merged together, shaking the earth beneath their feet with every blow struck between monsters with swords, flames, and lasers, bombs and spears, of fish and sirens, and lightning from on high, until the last blow was struck. All was now at peace and the children stood before the Monarchs.

"You have done well," said Zaborg. "All of you have shown a great deal of potential, unparalleled to anyone here, in your own way. Share it with one another, and those before you, for you are the inspiration that will strengthen your house as they will inspire you. Go now, for your destiny awaits."

"Peace and strength!" the children said together, standing tall and bowed to the Monarchs, and they in turn, before the children were guided by their chauffeurs away from the plateau, cheering one another on in their duels just as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"A most promising group," said Thestalos. "It feels like they are getting younger and younger every year."

"Imagine how strong will they become as they become older," said Mobius. "Perhaps one of them shall surpass and succeed us."

"A frightening notion, when you think about it," said Granmarg.

"I will be happy knowing that they will grow up with the love of the game, as we do," said Raiza.

"Hopefully we have not added anymore pressure than what they will face next week," said Zaborg.

"Private school!" they groaned.

-

Far west of Kingdom City was a vast country property owned by the Rose Circle, a private school for members of the circle from the ages of 11 to 18. It was the beginning of the new school year and buses from all over the city were arriving, packed with kids both new and returning, passing through the main gate and down the black paved driveway towards a large building at the end of the circle that was the administration building and museum with a garden park, filled with flowers arranged to form a Petit Dragon, the three Kuribohs, Key Mage, and the other cute little monsters while the hedges were cut into bugs and beasts and statues of warriors and fiends.

Close to a hundred new students came hopping out of the buses, looking for their designated spots; however, those who were seen wearing duel disks were immediately challenged by the older students who were sitting at the front stairs of the admin building, watching the new students like hawks eyeing their prey, and came at them like a raging bull, showing no mercy; neither did those young students who really knew how to duel. The prfects and staff didn't mind as long as they all played fair. Despite all of the new blood, there was one small group of girls of both houses that continued to just sit aside and watch.

"Hey, Gina, how come we're not out there dueling?" a girl in a red blazer asked.

"You wanna duel small fries, knock yourselves out," said Gina, leaning back on top of the stairwalls with her left leg crossed over her right. "They're all new students, and they barely put up a challenge."

"And take a look at the groups," said another girl, pointing out to the various small, and obvious, group of students: tech, newspaper, jocks, warriors, zombies, aqua, Fire, Winds, Fableds, Archfiends, Toads and Frogs; representatives of various groups of school, Attribute, Type, and Archetype, lookong for new promising members to continue the prestigious legacy of their own little circle.

"I hardly see why anyone bothers trying," another girl scoffed. "Everyone knows that the Student Body Council is in charge. No one can beat us."

"And if they are all so weak, why do we have to sit out here?"

"To keep an eye for new potential, just like Justin said," Gina replied. "Even if they do look weak, we still got to give them a chance."

"So what are we doing just sitting here?"

"Ah, I just don't feel like dueling a bunch of one-stars," Gina yawned with her arms stretched over her head and she turned and lied down against the slant wall.

"Hey, do any of you want to duel?" a couple boys asked the girls, psyched and raring to go.

"Beat it, one-star, we're busy at the moment."

"Ah, come on, please," they begged. "We're really good."

"Tell you what: meet us at the auditorium entrance in five minutes, and we'll duel you there."

"You got it." And the boys bolted inside the schools.

"Hah, what a bunch of Kuribons." And the girls laughed, knowing that none of them were going to duel them.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, look at that," a girl pointed out, all of them shocked.

"Hey, Gina, check it out."

"Leave me alone," Gina groaned, nudging herself away from their hands hitting her waist.

"No, seriously, Gina, look at the ship! Come on!"

"What?" Gina snapped, sitting up and snared down at her crew before she looked at the last bus in the back and watched the obvious last passenger walk down the ramp behind everyone else, trying to remain unnoticed with no luck.

"Oh-ho-ho, no way," Gina laughed, watching the last passenger step off. "Girls, we just drew our Pot of Greed. Let's go see what he's got for us."

Gina grabbed her bag and ran to the docks with her crew following behind her as they fitted themselves their Duel Gazers, using the tracking program to keep a lock on him as they pushed through the crowd.

The last passenger was quiet and somewhat distant, trying not be too obvious about it; after he pointed his name to one of the registration officers, he was kindly greeted by a prefect and staff member here and there; as good as it was to see some familiar faces, part of him wished that they didn't recognized him. When he was finally left alone, he thought it would be smooth sailing her on out as he tried to blend in with the crowd in the back, but just a few feet from the stairs...

"Hey, there" a teasing whispered in his ears, catching him completely by surprise; he felt a quick and sudden jerk at his bag strap, pulling him out of the crowd and threw him back into a couple of girls who caught him and then pushed him to where he stumbled and fell to his hands, where his knee was just less than an inch from the ground.

"Damn, I gotta tell ya, no one expected you to come back after last year," Gina laughed, looking down at the boy with her crew surrounding him. "Figured you would have just stayed home, and boxed your cards."

"Sorry to disappoint," said the boy, rising to his feet. "I have a right to attend this school as everyone else does."

"You think so, huh?" Gina asked. "You realize how close you are to being decked out?"

"Does it look like I care, Gina?" the boy asked, seeming unintimidated by Gina and her crew, as he fixed his bag and jacket and attempted to walk passed them, but two of Gina's girls stepped ib his path to stop him.

"Uh-uh, you want admitance into this school, then you got to pay the price," Gina grinned. The boy only sighed and reached into his bag, pulling out an old modeled duel disk; at the same time, Gina reached into her bag and pulled her current-style duel disk.

"Maybe you might get lucky this time," Gina smiled. Both fitted their disks and gazers; the moment they inserted their decks, and their fields opened...

"Student Council duel!" a voice shouted. The word passed on and a great crowd grew around Gina and the boy, everyone wearing their gazers, locking on on the duel, some placing bets on who would win. Gina and the boy held their duel disks out front so that they can watch the other's deck being shuffled as their stats screens appeared above. When the shuffling stopped, they grabbed hold of their deck at the middle, cut it, and looked at the face card with their gazer.

"Card Exchange," Gina called out. A hologram of the card appeared above her a proof.

"Yami," the boy called out, his card appearing above him. Gina laughed as she and the boy reset their decks and drew their hand.

"I'll go first," said Gina, drawing her first card.

Gina Guiles  
Life Points: 8000  
Hand: 6  
Monster Zone: 0  
Spell/Trap Zone: 0

"All right, let's start small," said Gina, looking at her hand. "I summon Warrior Lady of the Waste Lands in Attack Position."

She laid her monster card in the center field; the winds blew and small tornado of dust and sand grew in front of her; when it finally settled, the sands revealled a young woman in blue clothing, wearing a tattered cloak on her shoulders and tipped her tattered hat to the boy with a friendly smile.

"And I'll end my turn with just that," said Gina.

"My draw," said the boy.

Life Points: 8000  
Hand: 6  
Monster Zone: 0  
Spell/Trap Zone: 0

The boy looked at his hand for a moment then picked two cards.

"I set two cards face down, and end my turn," said the boy, inserting two cards in the field slot and two face-down hologram carss appeared at his feet.

"Thinking of a strategy, are we?" Gina asked. "I'm game; let's see what you can do." She drew.

Gina Guiles  
Life Points: 8000  
Hand: 6  
Monster Zone: 1  
Spell/Trap Zone: 0

"I set a monster face down, and place one card face down," said Gina, two facedown cards appearing on the field. "End turn."

The boy drew.

Life Points: 8000  
Hand: 5  
Monster Zone: 0  
Spell/Trap Zone: 2

"I place one card face down," said the boy. " End turn."

Gina only scoffed as she drew her card.

Gina Guiles.  
Life Points: 8000  
Hand: 5  
Monster Zone: 2  
Spell/Trap Zone: 1

"Bad hand, huh? Happens to all of you, sometimes the best," said Gina. "Here, let me give you a new one. I Flip Summon Morphing Jar."

She flipped up her face-down monster and a bronze jar appeared as did a pair of eyes and snide grin, chuckling at the boy before it shot and reached for the boy's hand and snatched it from his grasp with it its gaping mouth; when it went to Gina, she only placed her hand on its tongue and they shared a smiled before it retracted itself back in its jar, still grinning at the boy.

"Now we each draw five new cards. I hope you got a better hand than your last," said Gina she and the boy drawing five new cards from their decks. "I'll end my turn with a card face down."

The boy drew from his deck.

Life Points: 8000  
Hand: 6  
Monster Zone: 0  
Spell/Trap Zone: 3

As the boy looked at his hand, the crowd kept urging him on to summon a monster and make sime kind of cool move to make this duel exciting.

"Did you get any good cards, or do you need a little more help?" Gina teased.

"I summon Queen's Knight in Attack Position," the boy called out, placing his monster in the center. Four playing cards appeared with suits facing out as they revolved in a circle, shining brightly until they overlaid in front of the boy and his Queen's Knight leapt out from the cards with a war grunt, aiming her sword at Gnina with a challenging glare. Some of the spectators cheered and urged him to strike.

"Queen's Knight, attack Warrior Lady of the Wasteland," the boy commanded. His Queen's Knight twirled her sword before she lunged at her opponent; she raised her sword over her shoulder and slashed down, striking the ground when the Warrior Lady flippee over herto evade, thinking herself safe, but the Queen's Knight swiftly turned with her sword pulled in to her shoulder and lunged, sticking her blade in the Warrior Lady's chest and then she exploded in shards when she fell to the ground.

Queen's Knight: ATK/1500 = Warrior Lady of the Wasteland: ATK/1100

Queen's Knight wins. Battle Damage: 400

"I activate the effect Warrior Lady of the Wastelands," Gina called out. "I summon Hayabusa Knight."

Her disk shuffled her deck and pushed the top card out, and she placed it next to her Morphing Jar. A circling shadow grew at their feet as a strong screech was heard in the wind. All eyes looked up and saw a shadowy figure dive down to the field and stop short just five feet above the ground, casting a gust of wind and dust, and landed in front of Gina and bowed ever so chivalrously to Gina.

"Thank you," Gina said to her knight, letting him rise. "And thank you for helping me summon my favorite monster; he was buried so deep in my deck."

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said the boy.

"Really? I thought you would give a little more than that," Gina scoffed, drawing her card.

Gina Guiles  
Life Points: 7600  
Hand: 5  
Monster Zone: 2  
Spell/Trap Zone: 2

"Time to put some spice into this duel," said Gina. "I play Reinforcement of the Army." As her card appeared, her deck shuffled and top card was pushed out, and held that card out in front as a hologram appeared above her head. "I choose the Marauding Captain, and summon him to the field."

Gina places her card on her board and the monster appeared with drawn swords and a determined look on his face.

"With Normal Summon, I play his effect, allowing me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my hand. I choose Blade Knight."

At the play of her card, a silvery knight with a sword and shield rose from a circle of light with a loud grunt.

"Next, I set two cards face down," said Gina. When her two set cards appeared, Blade Knight's ATK increased by 400. "So long as I hold one card, or less, in my hand, Blade Knight's ATK increases by 400. And now... Attack, Blade Knight," Gina commanded. "Slay his Queen's Knight!"

Blade Knight gripped his sword tight as he charged down the field. The boy's Queen's Knight held her shield up, but it was knocked out of her hand by the brute force of the Blade Knight's thrown shield; with her front open, the Blade Knight slashes upward across the Queen's Knight armor, knocking her back, and shattered before she hit the ground.

Blade Knight: ATK/2000 = Queen's Knight: 1500

Blade Knight wins. Battle Damage: 500

"Morphing Jar, attack hum directly!" It stuck out its head with its grin and its eye aglow, shooting a bronze beam at the boy's chest that made him flinch inward.

Morphing Jar: ATK/700 = Duelist: Life Points/7500

Morphing Jar hits.

"And I'll end my turn with that," said Gina.

The boy drew his card.

Life Points: 6800  
Hand: 5  
Monster Zone: 0  
Spell/Trap Zone: 3

"I place a monster face down along with another card," said the boy, both set cards appearing at his feet.

"Oh, come on, is this really the best you can do?" Gina laughed, as did her friends and some of the spectators while others groand and jeered at the boy's dueling style. "I've practically been giving golden oppurtunities to do some damage to me, and this is how you thank me; this is the show you give to all of these duelists?"

"Guess I'm having a bad draw," said the boy.

"We'll be sure to add it to your talley," said Gina, drawing her card, just as the first bell rang from the school as multiple screens appeared in the sky of a young boy with loose auborn hair reaching to the base of his neck and blue eyess.

"Attention, students, this is the first call for orientation for all first years," said the boy with a strong and smooth, welcoming voice. "Please follow your homeroom teachers in an orderly fashion. Second Years and above may go to their dormintories; I also remind you to please avoid the areas around he auditorium until the orientation is finished. Thank you."

The screwn vanished and names were called out, all not wanting to leave for desiring to see the duel finished.

"Guess we've run out of time," Gina shrugged. "Luckily, this turn won't take long." She drew her card.

Gina Guiles  
Life Points: 7500  
Hand: 2  
Monster Zone: 4  
Spell/Trap Zone: 4

"I Summon Command Knight in Attack Position," Gina called out, summoning her monster at the far end; from a ring of light did a another female warrior apeared, dawning red armor and a sword, and with her appearance, every Warrior-Type monster, Command Knight included, gained 400 ATK.

"Then I play two of my face down cards: The A. Forces and Legendary Sword to my Command Knight."

Two facedown cards rose: one, a Continuous Spell Card, bearing an image of waariors and the second was an Equip Spell Card, immediately changing into a broadsword that flew into the Command Knight's hand, raising her ATK by 300. The crowd was cheering at Gina's combo, knowing she was going all out while the boy just stood there.

"Now, let's see what you're trying to hide," Gina smiled and her third face down stood up, revealing a Spell Carc with an image of a warrior with a white 'X' crossed over him. "Stop Defense," Gina called out. "Now your face down monster is flippes face up, and in Attack Position!"

When his card flipped up, itwas blown away aw smoke in the wind, swirling around him as an eerie blue mist before reforming in front of him, growling and snarling with a pair of red eyes, into a...

"Soul Tiger? That was your defense?" Gina laughed. "I can't believe you are still so pathetic."

"Then what are we waiting for?" the boy asked, still unaffected, and Gina scoffed.

"Morphing Jar, attack his Soul Tiger," Gina commanded. Morphing Jar stuck out its head and fired another eye-beam at the boy's Soul Tiger.

"Justi-Break," the boy called out, and one of his face down cards stood erect: a Trap Card. "When you attack a face-up Normal Monster that I control, all monsters on the field are destroyed, except for Normal Monsters in Attack Position."

Soul Tiger crouched down and shot four electrical bolts at Gina's monsters.

"Don't bet on it," Gina laughed, throwing her left hand out to her last face-down card. " Trap Stun!"

When her Trap Card rose, it fired a bolt of lightning at the boy's Justi-Break, canceling out its power and turned it to stone.

"Trap Stun negates the effects of all Trap Cards on the field this turn, which means my monsters are safe, and you can't play any other of your Trap Cards for the duration of the turn," Gina laughed, as did her Morphing Jar, who shot another attack at Soul Tiger, which roared to the energy being built inside of it before its form was destroyeds.

Morphing Jar: ATK/700 = Soul Tiger: ATK/0

Morphing Jar wins. Battle Damage: 700

Life Points: 6100

"Now, Marauding Captain, attack!" Her monster chaeged heas on lunged with his arms crossed in front of him, and then cross-slashed the boy's chest.

Marauding Captain: ATK/2400 = Duelist

Marauding Captain wins. Battle Damage: 2400

Life Points: 3700

"Now, Hayabuse Knight, it's your turn. Attack with your Dual Talon Strike!"

Hayabusa Knight drew his rapier as he let out a charging screech and took to the sky with his sword reach over his head, and dived down at the boy with a swift slash across the boy's chest, pulled his rapier back to his shoulder and thrust his blade into the boy's heart, all in one movement.

Hayabusa Knight's Effect: This card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase.

Hayabusa Knight:ATK/1800 x2 = Duelist

Hayabusa Knight wins. Battle Damage: 3600

Life Points: 100

"Time to finish this duel. Command Knight, strike, and bring him to his knees," Gina commanded. Her Command Knight twirled her Legendary Sword as she lunged at the boy; she gripped her sword with both hands as she held it at eye-level and slashed the boy's chest, close to the base of his neck, throwing him onto his back as he let out a strong grunt, losing his hat when he hit the griund and some of his cards from his deck.

Command Knight: ATK/2700 = Duelist.

Command Knight wins. Battle Damage: 2700

Life Points: 0

Gina Guiles wins.

The crowd cheered as Gina held her handa out with a cheerful laugh, accepting their applause and cheers as her monsters vanished and she walked over to the boy, who was gathering himself, rubbing the back of his head from being knocked to the pavement.

"You lose, again," Gina smirked, looking down at the boy like the bug she and her friends knew that he was.

"So I did," said the boy.

"So pay up, like usual," said Gina, holding out her hand. The boy took out his deck and and searched through it, taking out nine of his rarest cards and gave them to Gina.

"Nice haul," said Gina, looking through the cards. "If you drew half of these cards during our duel, yo might stood a better chance, if you knew how to actually duel."

"Do yourself a favor, and get out of your ditch before your buried, one-star," said one of Gina's friends.

"Seriously. It's not like you can't get any lower." Gin's whole crew laughed as they, and the crowd left him in the dust as they whispered about him and stepped all over his fallen cards before he could get a chance to pick them up. At least none of them were greatly damage outside a shoe print. After he closed his duel disk and tucked his deck back in its belt-box, he reached for his cap, but it was picked up by a broad black hand with a familiar face.

"Need a hand?" he asked.

"Thanks, Oenamaus," said the boy, taking his cap and Oenamaus' hand to help him get back on his feet.

"I was hoping to catch you being the first off the ship," said Oenamaus.

"Thought about that, but I figured I would spotted too easily," said the boy, fitting his cap onto his head.

"And being one of the last wouldn't?" Oenamaus asked with a grin.

"Next time I merge with the middle," said the boy, dusting himself off.

"How about breakfast? My treat."

"Thank you."

Oenamaus helped helped the boy with his other duffel bag as they walked to the school coming behind the rest of the crowd through the front door and into the grand foyer where voices merged with the padding of shoes and rolling suitcase wheels, filled with new and returning students, groups set apart around a ten foot fountain, each ring and sprout decorated with Water and Wind Attribute monsters; small ones at the top growing bigger at the bottom. The five stairwells leading to the seven stories above were also decorated with statues of Earth and Fire Attribute Monsters, and Light and Dark Attribute Monsters standing guard at every hallway entrance. Finally, marking the great wall above the office entrance was a red rose with a scroll and tree branch crossed behind it, and a white rose with a sword and shield behind it: the coat of arms of the Rose Circle.

"Welcome home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duelists of the Rose: Rose Academy Arc Ch. 2 **

The two of them walked the northwest hall to the cafeteria; a dining hall similar five star restauraunts: carpeting, lighting, curtains, furniture and flatwear; luckily, it wasn't as crowded as a lot of people would belive it to be on the first day of school.

"We're in luck: a breakfast smorgisboard," said Oenamaus. "Every breakfast food you can think of."

"Hang on, shouldn't you be at the orientation?" the boy asked asked.

"Not for another thirty minutes," said Oenamaus, leading the way to the food counter, lined with flapjacks, bacon and sausages, hashbrowns, biscuits, french toast, a variety of eggs, etc. After Oenamaus paid, he and the boy sat a table next to a window that overlooked the beach and horizon.

"How have you been these last few months?" Oenamaus asked.

"Rather the same, Oenamaus," said the boy, trying not to let himself feel down.

"Then there haven't been any changes?"

"No. They're still optimistic, encouraging me to have faith while the doctors continue to talk us out of holistic stuff from different regions of the world."

"What was your last visit?"

"Out east in the deserts and mountains to the north and south in forests and valleys; we've talked to medicine men and wise men or religious groups, many of thwm who can trace their teachings to time when the cards were stone tablets and totems, but they all say the same thing. There is nothing they can do."

"What about Sara and Elaine?"

"They're still looking, while they insisted that I come back to school. I didn't want to, but I lost to them in a three-way duel. They had me in just six turns. That was about a month ago."

"Have you heard from them since?"

"No, I haven't. They said they would be out of contact for a while, but they would reach me whenever they could. So far, nothing.

"At least there is some good things that came out of your travels: all of the ruins that you discovered has led us to discover so much forgotten history, as well as discovering so many new monsters and abilities, thus giving so many duelists new cards and develop different strategies."

A change of subject; much needed.

"I've heard more and more duelists are being born. How many have been found so far?"

"As of the last three months, thirteen children. They are very prominent, and excited to join our circle. I would like for you to meet them."

"I'll think about it

"Very well. As is there is no class today, what will you do?"

"I thought I go into town and get some of the new packs."

"Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"The look of surprise."

-

Later that morning, the first year students had gathered in the auditorium where they were greeted by the schools directors: Oenamaus Aureilius, the principal; Danielle Feinon, assistant principal; Arwen Gaust, school counselor; Mac Powell, finance advisor; and Julia Zandse, class organizations; and the Student Body Council, composed students from different classes and houses. Each of them gave short speech about the school: about its classes, after school activities, sports and clubs, location for study groups and tutoring, and how everything else can be explained through their own PDA given to them by the school, demonstrating the basic function and listings of help from the school staff. With the end of the orientation close at hand, Oenamaus was introduced, as was two other students: the boy with the auborn hair and a young girl with blonde hair and sky-blue eyes, all three of them recieving the audience's applause.

"Thank you all," said Oenamaus, as he approached the podium. "I am proud to meet so many new faces today, so many young members of our renowned circle. As I watched all of you enter the grounds, I was excited to see so many of challenging upper classmates with such excitement and enthusiasm. I hope to see such excitement when our annual Rose Duel."

Murmurs rose around audience as did questions about the duel.

"For those of you who do not know, your Student Body President, Justin Algren," said Oenamaus, gesturing to the auborn hair boy at his right.

"Every new school year, the Rose Circle holds a tournament with with all twenty-four of its schools," Justin announced with his strong, smooth voice. "In this tournament, all seven classes in every school will compete against other classes in a best of three, elimination matches, comprising of five members to a class."

More questions arose as to how they can become members of the team, to which he gave the spotlight to the blond girl, Felicia Lumar.

"To become a member of your class' team, you have to partake in our school's tournament," Felicia announced. "On Friday, after school hours, an invitation will be sent out to your PDAs; simply fill out your names your name, class, your respected house, and the decks that you wish to use."

More questions arose.

"Yes, I said, 'decks,'. During our tournament, you may use whatever decks you may like," said Felicia. "You will have to send in a list of your decks, if you have more than one, and the card contents so that they may be seen within the rules. And I assure that no one outside of the office staff will see your lists."

"Our tournament will take place during the whole month of September, which will take place after school hours," said Justin. "It will continue on until the top five members of all seven classes have been chosen. Every round and match with be recorded so you may share it with your friends and family, with your permission, if they are unable to come and witness it themselves."

"All of us, both staff and upper classmates, hope to see all of you enter," said Oenamaus. "Not for only glory or fame, nor for the honor of your family of your house, whatever your reasons, but for the fun of the game, to bond with new friends and better yourselves and others as students and duelists. For this is what, our circle is built on; the foundation of a code of brotherhood; that is what all of you are here now, the moment you joined our circle, you became a brother and sister to every one here, a nond that will not be so easily. Mark this moment, for it marks to beginning of a brand new journey. Thank you!"

A roar of applause came when Oenmaus finished and stepped back from the podium, smiling at the students as the prects guided each to different exits.

"Nice speech, Oenamaus," Mac complimented.

"Will you be needing us for anything else, Julia?" Felicia asked.

"No, that will be all," said Julia. "We do not wish to keep you from your free time."

"Right; there are no classes, no homework; go and have fun, see a movie, go dancing, just don't sit around here," Arwen insisted, pushing Justin and Felicia off the stage, urging them to go.

"We don't mind staying to help," said Justin.

"Nonsense; you are still children, herefore you deserve to have fun, now get going," said Danielle, and the two of them finally gave in and left through the west exit.

"So, what are you going to do?" Justin asked. "Prepare your deck for the tournament?"

"No need," Felicia answered. "I already know I'm going to be on our class' team; just don't think that I'm going to make easier for you to get the captain title."

"Are you really that confident?" Justim smiled.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Felicia smiled back.

"I look forward to it," said Justin. "I'll catch you later, Felicia."

The two of them parted ways at the stairs; Justin giing up and Felicia going down and to the thirs year girls dorm in the east; a rather large house with cut green grass and a paved driveway; bikes were leaning against the stair railings and porch side, and music blaring from the inside with a bass system that made the house tremble slightly. Using her card key, she opened the door to the sound of boy-band music and the smell of fresh popcorn and cooking in the kitchen, greeted by her classmates who had finally settled in and made themselves at home.

Felicia made her way upstairs and into the attic through a ceiling latter. Going up and through the opening, there was a bunk-bed stood against the back wall and a single bed on the right side, a six-draw clothing drawer beneath the far left window and opposing closets at its sides, with three seperate desks with a desktop computer, and a flat screen hanging on the slant ceiling connected with a UMD player and PSV game system sitting on a two-layer glass shelf beneath it; along with a few posters and decorative lamps here and there, a room from home.

Felicia sat at her desk that stood at a window that faced the front yard, and turned on her computer, swiping her finger in a writing motion across the touch screen to unlock it.

"Video chat; call home," said Felica. An icon opened on her desktop, forming a chat window with a ringing phone icon in the center and 'Connecting...' underneath it, until an image of an office appeared and someone rumaging through the file cabinets. "Hey, Marcus," Felicia called out.

"Huh? Wha-? Who?" he went, turning his heade side to side in surprise until he finally turned to the computer.

"Hey, Felicia. How's it going, sis?" Marcus asked excitedly, sitting in front if the computer. Marcus was kind looking with is brotherly smile and business-cut blond hair and big eyes that almost fit his big round-frame glasses by almost half.

"Pretty good. I just in a while ago," said Felicia. "Is mom and dad there?"

"I'm afraid you're a little late," said Marcus. "They left an hour ago, after they asked me to help organize a presentation for one of their clients."

"So they finally hired you?" Felicia asked, sounding excited, but with another downed emotion well hidden behind it.

"No, I'm just helping them out while they're busy doing other stuff, like we used to do when we were little, remember?"

Yeah, but we never did anything like this. We just helped gather their stuff and find a disk or folder. Guess you got first permotion."

"And you'll be right beside me, sis, just like always." Marcus' smile helped Felicia feel uplifted where she smiled back. "Hey, by the way, you're going to enter the school tournament, right?"

"You know it. You're going to be there, right?"

"You bet, and I promise, when you get to the finals, I'll personally make sure that mom and dad are there to watch you win, even if I have to personally do all of their work myself."

"Careful, Marcus, you remember what grandpa said:"

"Promises are like trees; don't climb a tree that you can't come down from yourself," they said together.

"Yeah, but this is a promise tree that I can climb, Felicia, don't you worry."

"Hey, Felicia, you up there?" a voice called out, along with a couple of footsteps.

"Looks like you're about to have some company," said Marcus.

"Yeah," Felicia sighed. "Sorry we can't talk a little longer, Marcus."

"We'll talk later, okay? See you then."

Both windows went black and closed by the time her roommates Gina and Pen Harth.

"Hey, girl, how was orientation?" Gina asked.

"You missed out on a lot of fun," said Felicia. "You should have been there."

"Yeah, not likely," Felicia scoffed, jumping to her top bunk as Pen sat on her bottom bunk with her legs crossed.

"So what have you been up to?" Felicia asked.

"Watching some of the new blood duel," said Pen. "There are some pretty good duelists out; half of them have already requested a duel date to join us."

"You didn't bother to duel any of them during their arrival?" Felicia asked.

"Gina thought they weren't worth any of our time," Pen remarked.

"Hey, if we did that, then we wouldn't have gotten these cards," Gina remarked back, reaching into her bag and pulled out a deck box filled with loose cards and tossed it to Felicia. She snatched it out if the air, opened it, and took out seven rare cards.

"These are pretty good cards," said Felicia. "Where did you get these?"

"Take a wild guess," Gina smiled, and with that, it only took Felicia a second to figure it out.

"He came back?" Felicia asked with a sudden change in her voice.

"Oh, yeah. He tried to hide in the back of the group, but we picked him out of pack with ease," said Gina.

"You mean I did," said Pen, knocking Gina's foot aside.

"And you won these off him?" Felicia asked Gina.

"Damn right, and he duels just as pathetic as he did then," Gina laughed. "He's still using that same old deck on top of it. He barely put up a fight."

"A lot of us believe she bested her last time she beat him," said Pen.

"Where is he now?"

"I've heard that he had breakfast with Oenamaus," said Pen. "No one's seen him since then, but we're keeping an eye out for him."

"If you really want a go at him, I'll have him found in a matter of seconds," said Gina, excited by the idea of seeing Felicia duel as she remained silent, looking at the rare cards. "How 'bout it, Felicia?"

"I will decide when and where I want to want to duel him," Felicia said sternly. "Right now, I am going to change and go into town for some time off. Any of you want to come?"

"Just give us a minute."

-

Later that day, he boarded the first bus that was heading into Kingdom City, as did so many others. He was relieved that no one recognized at him, at least no one who knew him as Gina and her crew did.

Kingdom City limits was about an hour from the school, and more so, given where one would want to go. The school was lucid about where travel, so long as they kept their PDA in their person, as it contained a tracking device.

The bus stopped in a small olde-town part of the city, fitted with everything in entertainment, cuisine, and shops. He made his way to the central square where stood the smaller shops, and stopped at one shop filled with dozens of kids, surrounding model tables of small figurines being rained on with multiple dies cast by adults and college students, others playing with a displayed board game of colored statues beast and warriors in a chess-style game, and next to the front window were a few tables where a little more than a dozen kids playing Duel Monsters.

"Well, well, look who's back," the shop owner laughed, setting his RPG book on his table while his partner continued to play, approaching him with a strong handshake. "It's been a long time, I was afraid you had gone to a different store."

"Not even if they twisted my arm and feathered my feet, K.T.," he said.

"So, you looking for some new cards?"

"That's right."

K. T. led him to the check-out counter, pulling out a couple of his card books, releasing the locks. "These books have the cards from the new packs. Have a look."

He carefully flipped through the heavy pages, looking through the cards.

"Here we go," he said, stopping at page of archetype cards. "And they're rare, too." Then he saw the tags and flinched with a wince.

"I know, they're pricey, but in the right deck, they are worth it," said K. T.

"True to that," he agreed. "Do you still have the other cards I asked for?"

"I do. You going to buy them?"

"And these as well," pointing to the rare archetype cards in the new book.

"That's a lot of coin? You sure?"

"I am, and six of the new packs, too."

As he went for his wallet, K. T. took out the archetype cards from the card sleeves, as well another set from another book, neatly stacking and tucking them in clear box, and gave them to him with a six new packs as he paid for them.

"Thanks a lot, K. T.," he said.

"Anytime, old friend."

"Yo, K. T., will you get back over here and give us a pair of shoes, otherwise our forces are gonna get stomped," K. T.'s partner called out.

"All right, all right, I'm coming," K. T. called back, and then looked back to him. "Until next time."

He nodded and left the shop to a park bench in front of a wishing fountain, and opened his new packs, finding most of them already beings ones he already has, except for two rare cards.

"Hey, Rescue Rabbit and Driven Daredevil; nice. They don't have any of these common cards, I'll give these to them, and these rare cards. It's not uncommon for one to open a pack with two rare cards."

After he placed his new rare cards in his deck box, he divided his bought cards and placed them in separate packs in the center and then resealed them with a light adhesive before placing them in his jacket pocket.

"Being that it is in the middle of the day, I got some time to kill," he sighed.

-

Not too far from the shop square was a small residential district of multiple small apartments no more than seven stories high, placed next to a large park of baseball, football, and soccer fields, trails webbed through far and wide for joggers and bikers, and playgrounds suited for toddlers and up, and in the center was a large lake where old men fished in their old boats, couples in paddles boats, and ducks quacking for more bread being fed to them by children, wondering why they were running away from them as they chased them.

As he walked along the paved paths, staying to the side from joggers and bikers, he caught a sight of kids kicking a ball back and forth from one another with their teenage babysitters alongside them and nannies sitting just a park bench away, laughing and cheering their children on. Old memories began to spark in his mind, bringing flashes of him as a child, playing tag with two older girls. Image after image flashed before his eyes; when he felt a bump to his shoulder, he turned, and fell hard on his bum; after one sniffle, a hand was offered to help him up from one of the older girls; a white haired girl with ocean-blue eyes.

"Come on, no tears," said the girl, as a heavy brunette girl nudged his back from behind.

"If you fall down, you get back up," said the other girl, and then the image vanished, letting him see only a sweaty man jogging away from him, waving his hand back at him in apology.

He shook his head to counter the grogginess, and continued to walk on. Coming close to a playground, his head started to throb once more, as he watched the kids on the swings, jungle gyms and flew down the slides. One blink, and he was running up the high stairs, straight for the tube slide, throwing his feet in first and came down the slide, watching a wave of cosmic rainbow colors pass him until he finally came out in the sun, and then pushed off the ledge onto to the tire-bit ground with a young blond girl on top of him.

"Oh, I'm sorry 'bout that," the girl apologized.

"It's cool," he smiled, and the image vanished with a hit to the head from a dropped nut by a squirrel above him, chittering before it bailed out.

Further along the trail, he came to the picnic area, watching a toddler having a birthday, blowing out his candles with a raspberry, and then more flashes came, bringing him to a moment where he was at his own party, and two adults handed him a present the size of a small shoebox; he tore the wrapping paper, finding a polished wooden box with the Rose Circle crest engraved on the lid; when he opened it, his face was lit up with excitement.

"Your very first, from all of us."

"Thank you," he shrieked, hugging them, and then the image vanished, making him gasp when his heart skipped a beat and his legs became suddenly weak, making him sit on the nearest park bench, trying to keep his breathing in balance, hunched over his stomach, closing his eyes to blackness to hide himself from whatever visions would come back. When he opened his eyes, everything changed; the park was empty and the sky was black, empty of clouds and stars, the whispering winds making the trees rustle and the grass dance; in here, he felt secured; safe. The wind blew in an opposite direction, bringing a light, strange mist with it, creating a tall mist figure with blood-red eyes, looking at him from a distance, their gaze met in between.

"You cannot keep hiding here forever," said the mist figure, a voice both subtle and haunting. "You do not need to."

More figures of mist began to form around him of different shapes and sizes, all if them looking at him with the same sort of gaze.

"What will you do?" the voice asked.

The sound of his name being called out brought him back to reality before he could answer. He looked to his left along the path and saw two young elementary school girls, in sailor uniforms, running towards him as they stilled called out to him. He rose to his feet and knelt with his arms out and caught the girls as they jumped into his arms.

"Hey, girls," he laughed, hugging them as they hugged him before they finally let each other go. "How was your first day of school?"

"It was great," said a golden brown hair girl who had golden brown hair and matching eyes. "Uma and I are in the classroom together."

"That's great," he said enthusiastically. "Are any of your other friends there, too?"

"Uh-huh," nodded the other golden brown hair girl, Uma, but with green eyes. "You should have seen Kylie's face when our homeroom teacher walked in. She was red as a cherry."

"I was not," Kylie protested.

"Yes, you did; your cheeks are red right now," Uma teased. Kylie knew, and quickly covered her cheeks and turned away in embarrassment.

"Now, now, remember what I told you two about teasing one another," said and elderly woman who came walking behind the girls. She was a mid-large woman, and somewhat short than the average height, about an inch or so; long grey and white hair blended in together like zebra stripes, not a lot of wrinkles, save the small ones in the common areas around the eyes, nose, mouth, and such. She wore loose slacks with plain blue walking shoes, no socks; an untucked cherry-pink collar shirt with an open light green polyester jacket, and carrying a blue, green, and yellow tote bag in a swirl and swoosh sort of pattern with bead patterns laid out in th splash spots, half a dozen pockets on the outside and a main pocket that could hold three of the most biggest bowling balls.

"My goodness, either you girls are getting faster or I'm getting older," she huffed, stretching her back inward a bit.

"You're only sixty-three, Nana," said Kylie.

"Oh, is that so?" she asked. "Then I guess I still have some spring in my step?"

"And a tune to go with it," Kylie and Uma said together, quoting their nana, who smiled at them and then him.

"I hope we didn't disturb you in thought."

"Not at all, Nana Amy," he said.

"Well, I'll leave you three to your fun. Just make sure that you stay in my sight," said Nana Amy.

"We will," said the girls. As Nana sat at the bench with her crochet hooks and current project out, Kylie and Uma pulled him to the closest playground where they sat at a merry-go-round.

"So, did you bring us anything from your trip?" Kylie asked, she and Uma both excited as they looked up at him with stars in their eyes with their little cutey smiles.

"I don't know; I did a lot of traveling, and I didn't have a lot of time to stop," he said.

"Please; we've been very good," Uma whined. "We've done our chores and helped out our nana and parents, just like you asked."

"Did you, now?" The girls nodded together with their starry eyes and smile, hoping he would give. He didn't give in to them, as he stared at them with question through the corner of his eyes and the turn of his head beneath the bill of his hat. "I don't know; You could be lying."

"We're not lying," said Uma.

"Really? So if I asked your cards, they'll tell me that you two kept your promise?" he asked.

"Ask them," said Kylie, she and Uma reaching into their book bags and took out there deck boxes, holding them to him for him to check. He held each deck in a hand and gently stroked the back of the top cards in direction of the brown-gold and black swirl to the center.

"Well, then, is it true what they say?" he asked the decks. " Did they do as they promised?"

The girls watched as he turned his ear to the decks, like they whispering a dire secret that only he could hear, leaving them both anxious and scared what he was hearing, whilst in their mind, where curiosity lived on forever, they wondered how.

"Really? By herself? Now way," he said to Kylie's deck, raising his eye brows and then narrowed in surprised. "Fascinating. Mmm? Sorry?" He turned his right ear to Uma's deck and listened in with a couple nod of his head.

"She did? When? She can? And no fuss?" he asked them. He nodded his head once, then two times, and one more. "Ah, I see, I see. You're not turning my key? You're not shooting sparks? Okay. Thank you very much."

He gave the girls back their cards in their shaking hands.

"What did they say?" Uma asked.

"They told you that we kept our promise right?" Kylie asked.

"They told me a lot of things, and I am very surprised," he told them, and the girls wondered what exactly their cards told him.

"Well?" they asked desperately.

"They said you kept your promise," he said, leaving them to wait no further. He reached into his jack and pulled out the six packs he had tucked away, giving each of them three, the two of them excited and trembling as if restraining a wild sugar rush that begged to be released.

"I have a good feeling about these packs," he told them. "As I came home, I heard a voice call out to me; I followed them to a shop, and listened for their voices through the packs, and carefully picked their source to give them to you. Ready."

"Yes," Kylie squealed with anticipation, making Uma jump in her seat at the sound.

When he nodded his head, the girls laid their packs on their lap side by side, hilding the first in their hands, and then snapped the spine at the top and pealed to the right like opening a book with care and took out their first nine, taking a turn in reading what card was on the top before placing it at the bottom, and when they came to the fifth...

"Wind-Up Zenmaines," Kylie gasped.

"Wattgiraffe," as did Uma, and they continued on with the last four cards.

They contained their excitement, placing their new cards on their backs next to their decks and opened their second pack the same way, reading off the top cards, and then the fifth...

"Wind-Up Shark."

"Watthydra."

And they read on the last four, placed their new aet aside and then opened their last pack, with more patients, taking their time reading the name of their cards, holding themselves back from rushing to the center, until...

"Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh!"

"Wattchimera!"

"Cyber Dragon!"

"Honest!"

And they finished the rest of their new cards.

"Man, can I pick a pack, or what?" he laughed, acting as surprised as they were by their new rare cards, and then tackled him in the bar behind him with hugs around his neck.

"They're the cards we wanted," Kylie shrieked.

"Thank you so much," Uma laughed. "You're the best."

"Careful, or you'll crush your new cards," he breathed before they finally released him from their exited hold, adding their rare cards into their decks.

"Can we use your duel disk?" Uma asked. "We really want to see what our new look like in a duel. Please?"

"Of course," he said. "Go find a challenger! Hurry!"

Kylie and Uma quickly tucked their cards away in their bags before than ran off to find a duelist. Not that it wouldn't be too hard to find one. Watching them look for a challenge, he felt his mind wander a bit to a point where another flash from the past, wearing a blue, gold-black and copper duel disk with a bronze and red Duel Gazer over his left eye, the two girls whispering advice in his ears from behind, then brought back to reality when he heard the girls cry out in a fit.

He looked passed the playground and saw the girls surrounded by a small group of school boys, blocking their path, their hands trying to snatch at the girls' bags and arms to snatch the duel disk, calling them names to antagonize them.

"We said back off," Uma snapped.

"We saw you get some packs, so we decided to come and get them ourselves," said one of the boys.

"These cards belong to us, not to you," Kylie shouted. "You have no right to them."

"Don't you know that girls can't duel," said another boy. "So you don't need those cards, or that duel disk, so hand it over."

"No!" the girls shouted.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked

"It's Ian Hampton," said Kylie, pointing to one boy wearing a last year's model duel disk with wild curly hair and a cocky smile. "He and his group are always picking on us and our friends, here and in school, and now they're trying to take out cards and your duel disk."

"And why are you doing that?" he asked the boys.

"Because girls can't play Duel Monsters," Ian teased. "It's only for boys and men, like us."

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Yeah, what you think different?" Ian asked.

"I do," he said. "If what you say is true, then why don't you duel Kylie."

"Yeah right," Ian and his friends laughed. "They wouldn't last five seconds against me."

"Really? Then how about a bet?" he asked. "Duel Kylie, and if you win, I'll give each of you boys an ultimate rare card; but if you lose, you and your friends have to leave Kylie, Uma, and their friends alone for here on out, both at school and here. Think you can do it?"

"What sort of ultimate cards do you have?" Ian asked.

"Win, and you'll see, that is if you're not afraid to duel against her."

"I'm not afraid," Ian snapped, and then scowled at Kylie, who flinched a bit. "You better get ready, Kylie, because I'm going to show you what a real duel is." With that, he and his friends ran to the other side, Ian fitting his duel gazer and disk."

"There's no way I can duel him," said Kylie, totally freaked with her knees knocked inward and fists up with teary eyes. "Every time we duel him, he always beats us and rubs our face in it."

"He even tries to steal our cards when we lose if our teachers and friends didn't watch over," said Uma.

"Not this time," he said, kneeling in front of Kylie. "You two said that you have a strong bond with your decks; that you believe in them, right?"

"We do, but we always lose," said Kylie.

"That's because you allow Ian and his friends to get to you with their taunts. This time, Kylie, don't let them get to you. When I saw you open your cards and get your new cards, I saw an excitement that no one can step on. Use that feeling to drive you in this duel and into your cards, and they will put all their strengths to help you win."

"You think so?" Kylie asked.

"I know so. Trust in your cards and in yourself, and I know you'll win, Kylie."

"But what if I lose?"

"Never think about losing, only the fun of the game, even if your opponent doesn't."

"I don't know," said Kylie, doubting herself.

"We can still run away," said Uma. "We are faster than them in track in P.E."

"If you don't know, then ask your cards," he said. "Ask them if they believe that they can win, with you beside them."

"Ask my cards?" Kylie asked. He nodded. Kylie didn't understand it at first, but went along with it, getting her deck from her deck box in her bag, and looked at her deck without it lying cupped in her hands. "Um, do you… do you think we can win?"

She kept her voice low, afraid of the boys hearing, believing that she wouldn't hear anything with her confidence shot at the leg. Uma and he looked at her deck, waiting for her to hear a response, and then came a very faint chirping sound that left Kylie puzzled.

"What is it?" Uma asked.

"I… I think I heard something," said Kylie, bringing her deck closer. "Did you say something? Do you really think we can win?"

A few seconds passed, and then came a strong, still faint, grunt, which only surprised Kylie again.

"There it is again," Kylie gasped.

"Well don't keep us guessing. What did it say?" Uma asked anxiously.

"I… I think we can win," said Kylie, feeling her confidence being boosted.

"Then go, and see," he said.

"Hey, are we going to duel or what?" Ian shouted, getting upset with the waiting. "You girls are taking longer than you do going to the bathroom."

"Now that's just uncalled for," he said, disgusted. Kylie turned strongly to Ian with a look of determination on her face as she set her deck into her duel disk, activating both it and her Duel Gazer.

"I'm ready, Ian," Kylie shouted back. Both duelists held their left arms out in front, letting their duel disks lock and their boards open before their decks were shuffled and their Duel Gazers activated.

"Coin toss," Ian called out, and a large silver coin appeared between them, turning so that both players could see the sides: an eye on one side and the card-swirl back art on the other. The coin then shot to the air.

"Heads," Kylie called out first. The coin fell and bounced off the ground a few before it landed on...

"Heads it is," Uma cheered. "You get to go first, Kylie."

"Okay, let's go," Kylie cried, both she and Ian drawing their hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duelists of the Rose: Rose Academy Arc Ch. 3**

"I draw," Kylie called, drawing her first card and looked at her hand.

Kylie Raoque  
Life Points: 8000  
Hand: 6  
Monster Zone: 0  
Spell/Trap Zone: 0

"Okay, what should I do?" Kylie asked herself, looking at her hand.

"Come on, play a card," Ian called out.

"She started her turn, so give a minute," Uma shouted, and then turned to Kylie with a look of determination and strive in her eyes. "Give it to him, Kylie. Hit him hard."

"Don't worry about them, Kylie," he said. "Just take your time and plan your strategy."

Kylie took a deep breath and looked back at her hand with a clear thought.

"I place a monster face-down in Defense Position, and two cards face-down," said Kylie, setting her cards on the board and three hologram appeared at her feet. "I end my turn."

"Finally," Ian scoffed, drawing his card.

Ian Hampton  
Life Points: 8000  
Hand: 6  
Monster Zone: 0  
Spell/Trap Zone: 0

"I summon Goblin Pothole Squad in Attack Position," Ian called out, slapping the card in the center of his field; a ring of light appeared and five constuctive-gear-hard-hat-wearing goblins jumped out, carrying shovels, pickaxes, jackhammers and large-load baskets on their backs with a ready grunt. "Attack her face-down monster now!"

Ian's monsters charged with their tools above their heads and piled drive Kylie's monster; each goblin let out a strong grunt with each swing of their shovel and pickaxe while the fifth went mad with its jackhammer, causing sparks to fly as he rode, until Kylie's card let out a blinding flash and threw the goblins back to Ian's side of the field with damaged tools and a small decease in Ian's Life Points.

"What happened?" one of Ian's friends asked.

"My face-down monster is Wind-Up Snail, and it has 2000 Defense Points," said Kylie; the light vanished and there was her monster: a cheery, pink tinker-toy-looking pink snail with tank treads and a gold key stick out of its shell.

Goblin Pothole Squad: ATK/1500 = Wind-Up Snail: DEF/2000

Ian Hampton: 500 Battle Damage.

"You got lucky," Ian scoffed. "I place one card face down, and end my turn."

"My draw," said Kylie.

Kylie Raoque  
Life Points: 8000  
Hand: 4  
Monster Zone: 1  
Spell/Trap Zone: 2

"I summon Wind-Up Knight in Attack Position," Kylie called out, setting her monster left of her Wind-Up Snail. A ring of light appeared and a tinker-toy-knight appeared with a sword and shield. "Now, attack his Goblin Pothole Squad."

The key in its back turned clockwise three times and the Wind-Up Knight charged with its sword thrown out the side; two of the goblins charged with their pickaxes, swinging down at Kylie's monster, but Wind-Up Knight parried their attacks with its shield and slashed horizontally; then it thrust its sword at the third goblin's stomach and then a right outward and upward angled slash to the fourth; finally, Wind-Up Knight quckly blocked the fifth goblins charging jackhammer with its shield, knocked it aside with ease, and then delivered a downward slash right down the middle. When the fifth goblin fell, they exploded into shards and Wind-Up Knight jumped back to Kylie's side.

Wind-Up Knight: ATK/1800 = Goblin Pothole Squad: ATK/1500

Ian Hampton: 300 Battle Damage. Life Points: 7200

"I end my turn," said Kylie, and Ian draws his card.

Ian Hampton  
Life Points: 7200  
Hand: 5  
Monster Zone: 0  
Spell/Trap Zone: 1

Ian looked at his hand and smiled.

"I summon Goblindbergh in Attack Position," Ian called out, placing his card on the field. A buzzing engine was heard from above, growing louder by the second and drew all eyes to the sky above, watching a small plane come soaring down with a laughing goblin at the stick, diving and swooping over everyone's head to make his presence known.

"Then I summon Goblin Tuner," Ian added, setting his second Monster Card next to Goblindbergh, bearing an image of a short goblin in a tattered jumpsuit with a dirtied kerchief in its front left pocket, a heavy tool belt around its waist, a socket wrench in its right hand and a pair of players in its left, disgruntled and angry looking over the busted engine of a grim-looking bus in the goblin's shop. His monster appeared before him, as angry looking as its image, holding tools in hand with a sort sinister grin as it looked upon Kylie's Wind-Up monsters, making the snail sweat and the knight stand guard.

Goblin Tuner  
Attribute: Earth  
Level: 3  
ATK/1300 DEF/1000  
Fiend/Tuner  
Once per turn, you increase or decrease the Level of one face-up "Goblin" monster on the fiels that you control until the End Phase.

"Hey, you cheated," Kylie cried. "You can't summon two monsters like that."

"He didn't cheat," he said, and the girls looked at him.

"Come on, he summon two monsters without using a Spell or Trap Card. How didn't he cheat?" Uma asked.

"Because Goblindbergh was Normal Summoned, Ian was allowed to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from his hand; he used that effect to Special Summon his Level 3 Goblin Turner," he said. "In using this effect, Goblindbergh is changed to Defense Position."

"Doesn't matter to me," said Ian, switching his monster to Defense Position whereas his monster still circled above them, unchanged in color. "I play Goblin Turner's effect, by lowering his Level by 1!"

Without any special animation, a small screen popped up over the Goblin Tuner, showing its Level lowered by one star.

"Now, I tune my Level 4 Goblindbergh with my Level 2 Goblin Tuner," Ian called out. Goblin Tuner threw his tools into his belt and drew his power drills with the trigger pulled all the way back, letting the sockets rev like a sports car as Goblindbergh revved its engine and swooped down to the field. Goblin Tuner jumped in the air and landed on the plane, revved his power drills a few more times before it took to the engines. When it pulled the triggers, Goblin Turner's form vanished, leaving three stars that flew ahead of Goblindbergh to form three rotating rings, while Goblindbergh adjust goggles and crouched deeper in its seat.

"Darken the skies as pitch-black cloud as you rain burst of thunder and fire upon your enemies, and your battle shall make you legend," Ian chanted, watching monster fly through the rings. "Synhro Summon! Conquer the skies, Black Baron Barrage Goblin!"

Formed from the Synchro Rings came a large Tri-Plane, black as night with a goblin skull over a silver inward cross, armed with dual machine guns, four bombs attached beneath the lower wings, and an ugly, mean looking goblin, dressed in black leather jacket, a red scarf around his neck and thick goggles that tried to hide his beady red eyes as he laughed maniacally.

Black Baron Barrage Goblin  
Attribute: Earth  
Level: 6  
ATK/2400 DEF/1500  
Fiend/Synchro/Effect  
Once per turn, you can discard one card from your hand and select one face-up monster your opponent controls and change its Battle Position.

"That is one ugly looking monster," said Uma.

"Wait 'till you see this. I play Black Baron Barrage Goblin's effect," Ian announced. "I discard Goblin Zombie to change your Wind-Up Snail to Attack Position."

Ian snapped his card to the Graveyard, and his monster soared in the back, u-turned, and looked through a vertical scope on his left and grabbed a hold of a latch beneath it, cackling through his clenched teeth. When he had Wind-Up Snail in his cross-hairs, he pulled the latch and a bomb dropped from the wing, diving with a high whistling sound before crashing before the Wind-Up Snail, throwing it back across the ground before it landed back on its treads, its key slowly turning, indicating that it was switched to Attack Position.

"Oh, no," Kylie gasped, frightened as her snail.

"Now, Black Baron Barrage Goblin, bombard that toy," Ian commanded. His monster made another turn around, aiming at the Wind-Up Snail in its cross-hairs, gripping his joystick tight, and pulled the trigger, firing his dual machine guns, trailing it across the ground towards Wind-Up Snail. As it and Kylie quivered in fear, closing their eyes for end to come...

"Trust in your cards, Kylie," he called out, and it hit her.

"Wind-Up Knight, defend," Kylie called out. Wind-Up Knight's key turned twice, and then it lept in front of Wind-Up Snail with its rotating shield, deflecting the goblin's bullets.

"Now look who's cheating," another of Ian's friend shouted.

"I didn't cheat," Kylie shouted back. "Wind-Up Knight can negate the attack of any monster that attacks a face-up Wind-Up Monster that I control."

"You didn't do that last time," said Ian.

"Your monster caught me off guard last time, but not this time," Kylie stated. "I am not going to let you beat me this time."

"Yeah? Well this duel isn't over yet. I place one card face down and end my turn."

"My draw," said Kylie.

Kylie Raoque  
Life Points: 8000  
Hand: 4  
Monster Zone: 2  
Spell/Trap Zone: 2

'Okay, what can I do?' Kylie though to herself. 'He has a monster with twenty-four hundred attack points, and my monsters don't have enough points to take it out, at least not alone.'

She looked back at her hand and looked at the monster she just in the back of her hand.

"What's wrong, Kylie, too scared to make a move?" Ian tease. "You know, if you had a Synchro Monster like me, you might actually show some muscle."

"I may not have any Synchro Monsters, but I'll have the next best thing soon," said Kylie. "I place one monster face down and switch Wind-Up Snail and Wind-Up Knight in Defense Position, and then end my turn."

"My draw," said Ian.

Ian Hampton  
Life Points: 7500  
Hand: 2  
Monster Zone: 1  
Spell/Trap Zone : 2

"Ha, I summon Goblin Attack Force in Attack Position," Ian called out, slapping his card next to his other monster and, from a ring of light, a group of armored goblins with clubs, grunting and growling. "Next, I discard my last card to play Black Baron Barrage Goblin's effect! I choose your Wind-Up Snail!"

Ian snapped his card into his Graveyard and his Synchro Monster flew far and came in to the field, flying over Kylie's field and dropped a bomb over her monsters, switching Wind-Up Snail into Attack Position after being tossed across the ground.

"Black Baron Barrage Goblin, destroy her toy snail," Ian commanded. His Synchro Monster circled the field and flew far behind Ian before turning around and unloaded his machine guns until the Wind-Up Snail, tearing it to pieces like a soda can before it finally exploded into shards.

Black Baron Barrage Goblin: ATK/2400 = Wind-Up Snail: ATK/0

Black Baron Barrage Goblin wins.

Kylie Raoque: 2400 Battle Damage. Life Points: 5600

"Oh, man," Kylie whined, lowering her arms from shielding herself.

"What's wrong, Kylie? Too scared to defend?" one of Ian's friends teased, and laughed.

"Wind-Up Monsters can only use their effect only once while face-up on the field, you… you…" Uma shouted, trying to think of name to call them, but not one their nana didn't approve.

"Thanks for reminding me, and now your knight is next," said Ian. "Goblin Attack Force, send that toy to the scrapheap."

His monsters roared and charged at the defending knight, but no matter how strong and chivalrous it was, it couldn't stand the onslaught from Ian's goblin mob as they pound and hammered it until it exploded into shards

Goblin Attack Force: ATK/2300 = Wind-Up Knight: DEF/1200

Goblin Attack Force wins.

After their attack, they returned to Ian's side of the field, dropping their clubs and laid on the ground like it was no big deal.

"At least you didn't lose any Life Points, Kylie," said Uma. "And look, his Goblin Attack Force is in Defense Position. All you have to do is summon a monster, and you can destroy it."

"Yeah, but what am I going to do about his flying goblin?" Kylie asked, watching it still circling from above, cackling through its teeth.

"You'll think of something, Kylie," he said. "Just be patient and it'll come."

"Like it'll do you any good," Ian scoffed. "I end my turn."

"My draw," said Kylie.

Kylie Raoque  
Life Points: 5600  
Hand: 4  
Monster Zone: 1  
Spell/Trap Zone: 2

Kylie looked at her card and it made her brows raise a little.

'This will help, but it won't be enough to take out his goblins, and I don't have another monster in my hand,' Kylie thought. 'My face-down monster could take out his Goblin Attack Force, but it'll be crushed by his Black Baron, even with this Trap Card.' She looked at him and saw him give her an encouraging smile, building her drive.

'I gotta take a chance,' Kylie thought determinedly. 'That's part of the game; take a chance, and you'll surprise your opponent.' She breathed deep through her nose.

"I set one card face down," Kylie announced, setting her card in a slot and a third hologram appeared at her feet. "Then I Flip Summon my face-down monster, Wind-Up Honeybee."

She flipped up her face down monster and a tinker-toy bumble bee appeared with bugle engines on its straight-wings, still making that buzzing sound that made your head jerk to find where it came from.

"That's it?" Ian laughed with his friends. "That's all you got?" Wind-Up Honeybee scowled and buzzed angrily at their taunts.

"You won't be laughing when he destroys your goblin," said Kylie. "Wind-Up Honeybee, show those lazy bums just how strong you are."

Wind-Up Honeybee buzzed proudly as it fitted its goggles that hung around its neck and its key wound up, building up its power and charged at Ian's Goblin Attack Force, still laying about without care. As it drew closer, Wind-UP Honeybee aimed its stinger at one of the goblins and fired its other two pairs of engines with an even louder buzz to increase its speed. The goblins caught the attacking monster at the last second, rambling about for their clubs to defend themselves, but they were too slow. The Wind-Up Honeybee stuck a goblin in its butt, and an explosion came; after everyone opened their eyes, Wind-Up Honeybee flew out of the smoke, buzzing happily around Kylie in its victory in defeating Goblin Attack Force.

Wind-Up Honeybee: ATK/100 = Goblin Attack Force: DEF/0

Wind-Up Honeybee wins.

"Big deal," said Ian. "My monster was in defense, and I still have my Synchro Monster. Come my turn, he'll tear your bee to shreds."

"Go ahead, and see what happens," said Kylie. "I end my turn."

"My draw," said Ian.

Ian Hampton  
Life Points: 7500  
Hand: 1  
Monster Zone: 1  
Spell/Trap Zone: 2

"Black Baron Barrage Goblin, exterminate that bug," Ian commanded. His monster flew out from the field and then turned back in, setting Wind-Up Honeybee in its cross-hairs, and pulled the trigger, trailing the bullets across the ground until it shot Kylie's monster, destroying it.

Black Baron Barrage Goblin: ATK/2400 = Wind-Up Honeybee: ATK/100

Black Baron Barage Goblin wins.

Kylie Raoque: 2300 Battle Damage. Life Points: 3300

"Take that," Ian cheered.

"I will, and play Wind-Up Honeybee's effect," Kylie announced. "When Wind-Up Honeybee is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Wind-Up Monster from my Deck. I choose Wind-Up Dog!"

Her deck shuffled and ejected the top card for Kylie to pull and slapped onto the field where a blue tinker-toy dog appeared from a ring of light, barking at Ian with each full revolution of its key with its tail clicking side to side like a metronome.

"Go ahead and summon more monsters. I'll just send them to the Graveyard," said Ian. "I end my turn."

"My draw," said Kylie.

Kylie Raoque  
Life Points: 3300  
Hand: 4  
Monster Zone: 1  
Spell/Trap Zone: 3

Kylie looked at her card and a smile grew on her face, and her mind wandered for a combo she had never tried before.

"I summon Wind-Up Rat in Attack Position!" Kylie called out, slapping her card next to her Wind-Up Dog, and a purple rat tinker-toy appeared with big wheels as its hind to move around, chittering in sync of its gears as its key turned before it stopped.

"How can you duel with such weak monsters like that?" one of Ian's friends laughed.

"Like this," Kylie called out. "First, I play Wind-Up Rat's effect. I change Wind-Up Rat from Attack Position to Defense Position, and then I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Wind-Up Monster from Graveyard in Defense Position with its effect negated. I choose Wind-Up Knight!"

Wind-Up Rat's key tightened four times and turned free, allowing it to dig fast into the ground with its small front arms while its wheels spun like someone punched its gas pedal; four feet down, the Wind-Up Rat came popping out with Wind-Up Knight following behind it, both kneeling down in Defense Position.

"You know by my next turn I'll have two cards in my hand, and all I have to do is discard one card to put your toy rat in Attack Position with my goblin's effect and destroy it," said Ian.

"You won't get that chance, Ian," Kylie cried. "Remembered when I said I would bring out something better than your Synchro Monster out soon? Well that time is now! I open the Overlay Network!"

"The what?" Ian and his friends asked.

When Kylie threw her right hand out, the space between Kylie and Ian began to spin in the center, creating a cosmic black hole.

"Go, Wind-Up Dog and Wind-Up Rat!" Kylie called out, and her two monsters jumped into the hole. When their forms were consumed, a red pillar of light shot out from it, casting a strong gust of warm wind, making the Black Baron Barrage Goblin to tumble and spin out of control in the air. When the light vanished and the black hole closed, all eyes looked upon a sort of box just floating in midair without a sound.

"What is that thing?" one of Ian's friends asked, and then the box's key began to turn, releasing a loud clanking sound as parts of it began to move; the main box transformed into a taller body with a jet engines forming in the back and wings forming out at the top as its shoulders, while two large pieces were unlocked and extended from the body on lever-action arms with a pair of pincers shoot out from them at the front ends; finally, a head popped out on top with a look of determination as it crossed its arms and shot them out with a strong yell and gear-clank as two small red orbs of light circled around it in a 'X' formation.

"I Xyz Summon Wind-Up Zenmaines, in Attack Position," Kylie called out, smiling with joy.

"No way. You don't have an Xyz Monster," Ian shouted.

"I didn't, until today," Kylie replied. "I just got this one from a card pack given to me by my friend, and it is with his faith in me that I summoned my new monster."

"So what? It's only got 1500 attack points, less than what my goblin has," said Ian.

"My monster is more powerful than it looks," said Kylie. "And to prove it to you, Wind-Up Zenmaines, attack Black Barron Barrage Goblin!"

"What?" everyone shouted, but him.

"Go, Wind-Up Zenmaines!" Kylie called out, throwing her right hand at Ian's monster. Her monster's key turned three times and then revolved, and Wind-Up Zenmaines fired its engines to soar high to the sky and dived at its enemy. The goblin laughed as it flew up at Wind-Up Zenmaines, firing its guns at it; Kylie's monster evaded the goblin's bullets with swoops and dives, but the goblin succeed in shooting up its left side a bit before its bullets shot at the base of Wind-Up Zenmaines' left arm, causing it to break, leaving it wounded. The two of them turned to the side, avoiding a head on collision, and leaving Kylie's monster to crash into the ground. The goblin then u-turned once again in the air and dived down at Wind-Up Zenmaines, grasping its bomb latch; at the last second, the goblin immediately pulled up and the latch at the same time, dropping a bomb on Kylie's monster as it watched it come, just as one of its red orbs of light shot to an open compartment in its chest. The ground shook when the bomb struck, creating a black cloud of smoke that masked the field, and the goblin laughing aloud as it circled above once more.

Wind-Up Zenmaines: ATK/1500 = Black Baron Barrage Goblin: ATK/2400

Black Baron Barrage Goblin wins.

Kylie Raoque: 900 Battle Damage. Life Points: 2400

"So much for your monster," Ian laughed. "All I have to do now is attack you directly, and I win!"

"Better look again, Ian," said Kylie. From within the black smoke, Kylie's monster flew out, damaged, but alive.

"Hey, my monster destroyed yours," Ian shouted.

"Not before I played Wind-Up Zenmaines' effect," said Kylie. "By detaching an Xyz Material from him, Wind-Up Zenmaines cannot be destroyed in battle, but I still take Battle Damage since I attacked you monster. And now, I end my turn."

Before Ian drew his card…

"Go, Wind-Up Zenmaines, and destroy his goblin," Kylie called out. Her monster's eyes flashed red as its engines fired, sending it soaring at Black Baron Barrage Goblin from below with its pincers spread open, and with it, it tore off the right three wings of the goblin's plane, catching the goblin by surprise, and then, with its pincers closed, Wind-Up Zenmaine pierced the plane's engines, causing a fire to burst from the hull, and then an explosion came with pieces of the plane falling to the ground along with the goblin's goggles, shattering into shards just as they hit the ground, and then Wind-Up Zenmaines landed back on Kylie's field next to Wind-Up Knight.

"Whoa, whoa, what was that?" Ian shouted angrily. "What did you do?"

"Wind-Zenmaines' effect," he explained. "During the End Phase of the turn that its effect is used, Kylie can target one card on the field and then destroy; in this case, she chose your Black Baron Barrage Goblin."

"Which mean you have no monsters to protect you," Uma cheered, giving Kylie a high five.

"You lie!" Ian shouted. "You cheated. I know you cheated!"

"I didn't cheat," Kylie defended. "Read my monster's effect if you don't believe me."

"I still have 7500 Life Points, and you only have 2400," Ian shouted, drawing his card. "I will beat you!"

Ian Hampton  
Life Points: 7500  
Hand: 2  
Monster Zone: 0  
Spell/Trap Zone: 2

He had an angry look on his face when he drew his card, sharing it aloud with Kylie.

"I pass," said Ian, and Kylie drew her card.

Kylie Raoque  
Life Points: 2400  
Hand: 4  
Monster Zone: 2  
Spell/Trap Zone: 3

"I switch my Wind-Up Knight in Attack Position," said Kylie, changing her card's position, and her knight rose to its feet. "Now, my monsters, attack Ian directly!"

Wind-Up Knight was the first, charging with its sword out and its shield in front with Wind-Up Zenmaines eye's glowing red and then fired a beam at Ian's chest, making him flinch to a force equal to a hard poke, being this the first attack.

Wind-Up Zenmaines: ATK/1500 = Ian Hampton.

Wind-Up Zenmaines wins.

Ian Hamton: 1500 Battle Damage. Life Points: 6000

As the Wind-Up Knight drew in, it pulled its sword back to its shoulder and thrust at Ian, only to be stopped by an inch, striking a sort of barrier between the two of them, and leaving Ian's Life Points undamaged.

"I play Defense Draw," Ian called out, and one of his face-down cards stood erect; a Trap Card. "This Trap Card prevents me from losing Life Points from one of my opponent's monster's attack, and then I draw one card."

"All right, then I end my turn," said Kylie, and Ian drew.

Ian Hampton  
Life Points: 6000  
Hand: 4  
Monster Zone: 0  
Spell/Trap Zone: 1

"I play the Spell Card, Hand Destruction," Ian called out, playing his card from his hand and its hologram appeared. "Both of us discard two cards from our hands and then draw two cards from our Decks."

Kylie discard two Spell cards from her hand and drew another Monster Card and a Spell Card, both that could work in her favor. As she watched Ian draw his two cards, a smile grew on his face as he picked one of his drawn cards. "I summon Plasma Ball in Attack Position!"

He threw his card onto the board and a red and white ball with a jaundiced-red eye looking through the one hole as crackles of electricity surround it, leaving Kylie and Uma wondering why he would summon a weak monster as that.

"Yeah, get him, Ian," his friends cheered.

"Plasma Ball, attack Kylie's Life Points directly," Ian commanded. His monster's electrical charge grew before it broke in a rapid spin, charging its power stronger and stronger before it fired an electrical bolt right between Kylie's Wind-Up Monsters and struck her in the chest, making her flinch and shake like she was struck with a surprising static shock at the back of her neck, catching her off guard. After its attack, the Plasma Ball revolved faster with a high pitch screech before it exploded like, scattering pieces everywhere.

Plasma Ball: ATK/900 = Kylie Raoque

Plasma Ball wins.

Kylie Raoque: 900 Battle Damage. Life Points: 1300

When Ian placed his Monster Card in his Graveyard, he picked his second drawn card and placed it on his board.

"Now I Special Summon Interplanetarypurplythorny Dragon!" Ian called out, and a purple-colored, covered-in-thorns dragon appeared in the sky with a screeching roar as it snared at Kylie and her monsters. "Attack her Wind-Up Zenmaines!" His dragon inhaled deep and breathed a purple energy beam from its mouth at Kylie's Xyz Monster.

"Wind-Up Knight, defend," Kylie called out, and her knight intercepted the blast with its shield, holding it back until the dragon stopped.

"Should've known you pull that move, Ian," said Uma, disgusted by the combo like some cheap move.

'Clever,' he thought. 'He used Plasma Ball to attack Kylie directly, and then, knowing that it would be destroyed by its own effect after it made a direct attack, he uses his dragon's effect to be Special Summoned from his hand, and during the Battle Phase, too. Not bad.'

"I have the upper hand again, Kylie, and soon, I'll win again," said Ian, ending his turn, Kylie drew her card.

Kylie Raoque  
Life Points: 1300  
Hand: 5  
Monster Zone: 2  
Spell/Trap Card: 3

"I play the Trap Card: Zenmailstorm," Kylie announced, and one of her previous face-down cards stood erect. "I tribute one Wind-Up Monster with 1500 or more attack points and then Special Summon another Wind-Up Monster from my hand to the field, then I can Special Summon another Wind-Up Monster from my Deck with the same attack points as the Special Summoned Monster from my hand. I sacrifice my Wind-Up Zenmaines, and from my hand, I Special Summon Wind-Up Warrior."

A right of light appeared around Wind-Up Zenmaines, making it glow with gold light and then dissipate into dust, letting rise Kylie's drawn monster, white and gold tinker-toy with a massive jaw and clamps to match, smashing them into the ground.

"And from my Deck, I Special Summon my second Wind-Up Dog," Kylie announced. Her deck was shuffled and the top card popped out, letting Kylie play her second Wind-Up Dog on the field, both it and Wind-Up Warrior sharing 1200 attack points, while Ian and his friends laughed.

"Now I play both of my Special Summoned monsters effects," Kylie announced. "Wind-Up Warrior allows me to select one face-up Wind-Up Monster that I control and have its Level increase by one and increase its attack points by 600 until the End Phase. I choose Wind-Up Warrior himself."

A screen appeared above her monster, showing it now being a Level 5 monster with 1800 attack points as Wind-Up Warrior's gears turned faster with its gear from the power up, ready to attack.

"Wind-Up Dog's effect is similar to my warrior," said Kylie. "Its Level increases by 2 and its attack points by 600 until the End Phase of the turn."

A screen appeared above her monster, showing the same Level and attack points as her Wind-Up Warrior, growling in harmony with its gears.

"Now I open the Overlay Network again," Kylie called out, and the cosmic dimension black hole opened between the two of them. "Go, Wind-Up Warrior and Wind-Up Dog!"

The two monsters lunged into the hole together, and when their forms vanished, a green pillar of light appeared, casting a gust of wind before it vanished with the black hole. There in midair was another box, looking identical to Zenmaines; its key turned, and then it transformed, forming a right arm with a great power drill and a left arm with a metal claw, a pair of legs from a massive body and crowned head, like a transforming robot.

"I Xyz Summon Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh!" Kylie cried, as her monster released a triumphant grunt with a loud and strong clang of its gears. "Next, I play Monster Reborn."

She placed her Spell Card from her hand to the field, and the crest appeared on the field, and from its basking light…

"Return, Wind-Up Zenmaines!" Kylie cried, and her Xyz Monster appeared brand new. "Get ready, Ian, because I attack your dragon with my Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh!"

Her monter's key wound up five times, and then released; charged up, her monster revolved its drill as it charged at Ian's dragon, pulling it back to its shoulder and thrust at its side, making it explode into shards, Ian holding his arms up to block them.

Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh: ATK/2600 = Interplanetarypurplythorny Dragon: ATK/2200

Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh wins.

Ian Hampton: 400 Battle Damage. Life Points: 6600

"Wind-Up Zenmaines and Wind-Up Knight, attack him directly!" Kylie ordered. As Wind-Up Zenmaines shot another beam at Ian from its eyes, Wind-Up Knight charged at Ian head on and delivered and right outward slash, knocking him back an inch.

Wind-Up Zenmaines: ATK/1500 = Ian Hampton

Wind-Up Zenmaines wins.

Ian Hampton: 1500 Battle Damage. Life Points: 5100

Wind-Up Knight: ATK/1800 = Ian Hampton

Wind-Up Knight wins.

Ian Hampton: 1800 Battle Damage. Life Points: 3300

"For my last move, I place one card face down, and end my turn," said Kylie, placing a card in her board and a hologram appeared at her feet, and then Ian drew.

Ian Hampton  
Life Points: 3300  
Hand: 2  
Monster Zone: 0  
Spell/Trap Zone: 1

"Come on, Ian, you can turn it around," his friends cheered. "You can beat this girl; boys school girls in a duel!"

"I place one card face down and summon Giant Orc in Attack Position," Ian called out. After a hologram of his face-down card appeared, a giant, grey and strong built monster appeared, padding its massive club in its other hand as it growled and snorted through its flaring nostrils. All the while, Kylie and Uma wondered what Ian could be so smug about after losing so many Life Points in one turn. Kylie drew.

Kylie Raoque  
Life Points: 1300  
Hand: 3  
Monster Zone: 3  
Spell/Trap Zone: 3

Why was Ian so determined to for Kylie to attack? He could have sent his Giant Orc to attack her Wind-Up Knight, knowing that it couldn't use its effect, but Kylie could block the attack with her face-down Negate Attack, and end the Battle Phase, protecting her monster. It had to be his new face down; something about it made him believe that he could win, but what was it.

"You can do this, Kylie," he called out to her. "All of your cards are in place, now all you have to do is use them correctly."

"Go ahead and attack me, Kylie, just know that when you do, you'll lose," Ian teased.

"Don't bet on it, Ian, because my monster will protect me and win me this duel," said Kylie. "I play the effect of Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh. I remove one Xyz Material from him and select your two face-down cards, and destroy them!"

"What?" Ian gasped with surprise. When Kylie removed Wind-Up Warrior from underneath, one of the green orbs shot into an open compartment of Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh's chest; its eyes glowed green and shot a laser at Ian's two face-down cards, both of them Trap Cards: Final Attack Order and Radiant Mirror Force.

'Good job, Kylie,' he smiled to himself. 'Had you attacked, his Radiant Mirror Force would have destroyed all three of your monsters in Attack Position.'

Now all that was left to protect Ian was his Giant Orc.

"Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh, strike down his Giant Orc," Kylie commanded. Her monster powered up its drill as it and Giant Orc charged one another; when Giant Orc swung down, Wind-Up Zenmaioh thrust its drill, tearing through the Giant Orc's club and pierced its chest, making it explode.

Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh: ATK/2600 = Giant Orc: ATK/2200

Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh wins.

Ian Hampton: 400 Battle Damage. Life Points: 2900

"Wind-Up Knight, attack Ian directly!" Her knight charged once again with its sword over its head and slashed down across Ian's chest, pushing back another inch.

Wind-Up Knight: ATK/1800 = Ian Hampton

Wind-Up Knight wins.

Ian Hampton: 1800 Battle Damage. Life Points: 1100

"Wind-Up Zenmaines, finish him now," Kylie cried, unable to contain her excitement when she called out her attack. Wind-Up Zenmaines held its claws in front and built its electrical charge, building a large sphere before it shot it at Ian; he cried out when the attack struck, shocking him before it exploded and knocked to the ground.

Wind-Up Zenmaines: ATK/1500 = Ian Hampton

Wind-Up Zenmaines wins.

Ian Hampton: 1500 Battle Damage. Life Points: 0

Kylie Raoque wins.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duelists of the Rose: Rose Academy Arc Ch. 4**

"Whoo, way to go, Kylie," Uma cheered, running up to Kylie and the two hugged each other as they laughed. "You beat him in a Duel!"

"You just got lucky! I'll get you next time, I swear it!" Ian shouted as his friends helped him up to his feet before the three of them bailed out.

"It's not nice to swear," Kylie called out.

"Well done, Kylie," he said, smiling as he approached them. "You're getting better."

"Thanks to you," said Kylie.

"And the packs you got us," said Uma. "As soon as she got her new Xyz Monsters, her victory was assured."

"Hey, remember what I told you from the start: it's not as much as the cards as it is the Duelist who uses them," he said. "You won because you believed in your cards and in yourself, and that is what helps make a Duelist great."

"How about we duel together?" Kylie asked. "Me and Uma against you? Please?"

"Yeah, you promised us that you would," said, begging with Kylie.

"I would, but I don't have my deck with me."

"Then you can use my deck and duel Uma. We don't have to use a duel disk; we can duel the common way."

"Thanks, Kylie, but I wouldn't feel too comfortable using your deck." A peep came from his pocket; he reached into his jacket and pulled out his PDA and saw the 'Urgent Message' flashing on the screen.

"Ah, don't tell us you have to leave now," Uma whined.

"I do," he said, feeling as disappointed as they did. "I really wish I could stay longer, but I have to get back to school. Tell you what: why don't you two take my duel disk home with and borrow it."

"Really?" they asked, surprised and excited.

"Yep, as another gift. When I come back, I'll bring my deck and two more duel disk, and then we'll have our own duel."

"You promise?" they asked.

"I promise," he nodded. Their intertwined their pinkies together and shook once.

-

He traveled further into the city late that afternoon, walking through the streets where shops and restaurants were aplenty, mere blocks away from theaters and arcades, electric cars zooming by in the streets while freight trucks and trains ruled the air above. Dozens of students in his class could be seen from every corner and through every window, many of them taking in their first time in town; no doubt they would sleep in next morning, and receive their first warning with it.

Feeling his stomach grumble a bit, he headed into a small coffee shop filled with teens and collegents, (college students) sitting at tables and circles of comfy chairs.

"Here they are," a voice sang from in the kitchen in the back. Two clerks quickly opened the swinging door into the kitchen as another opened the door at the side, and a tall red-head with a most feminine face and eyes came spinning out with two large trays in hands, set with plates of a variety of cakes, decoratively designed with icings and fruit and whipped cream and syrup, sweeping across the shop with dips and spins, using this delicate force to glide the plates from tray to customers at the table and bar, and everyone one of them a girl, excited and intrigued as they gasped and whooed with their smiles beneath their cherry-pink cheek as they watched such graceful movement, not so much as losing a bit of balance or hitting another customer. When the last table was served, the clerk tossed the trays in the air as he pirouetted with his left foot in, stopped suddenly and caught the trays above head and in hand in stack, and the customers cheered and applauded, wanting an encore, the girls begging for an audience for themselves, as the clerk tucked the trays under arm and bowed. When arose and handed the trays to one of the other clerks, a familiar face appeared and heart raced.

"Hey, hey, look who's back," the clerked laughed, running to the front door and picked him up in his arms in a great hug.

"Hey, Merrin," he groaned a bit before Merrin put him back to the floor.

"I'm sorry. When did you get back?" Merrin asked, still gathering from the excitement.

"Late last night," he said.

"Goodness, I thought you were lost in the Amazon."

"No, not me," he said, puzzled a bit as he studied Merrin. "There's something different about you. You didn't get contacts, did you?"

"Mmm? No. No, I just had a little surgery awhile back," said Merrin, pulling out a small case where a pair of round-rimmed nose-pitch glasses laid, and fitted them. "It's only for when I do my performances for the customers. All the while, I still wear these."

The moment those glasses held the bridge, Merrin was immediately distinguished as the boy he was, where others could not tell by the soft, yet subtle deepness, of his voice and the appearance of his face.

"I still see you're as popular as ever."

"All practice and patients," said Merrin, and then clapped his hands. "Have you eaten anything yet? I have an astounding new project that you have to taste."

"Sure."

While Merrin went back to the kitchen, he sat at the corner of the bar that looked diagonally at the television, showing a short news clip about an earthquake that happened in the south near the coast line, causing the beach line buildings and roads to be flooded beneath six inches of water, luckily local neighbors and rec. centers have been set up to take in those caught in it, and no one was seriously hurt. Witnesses have been interviewed about what it was like for them during the incident and what they are doing to help out; others claimed to have seen something in the water while they out fishing, sailing; each giving them a different kind of description but with no definite leads worth looking into, not when the children out there said that it looked like a Duel Monster.

"Here you go. Fresh out of the oven and topped," said Merrin, coming out of the kitchen with a small plate of a three-layered cake with a dark color icing, topped with thick whipped cream, drizzled with caramel and chocolate syrup and a pair of vanilla wafers stuck in it and a biscotti on the side.

"What's this?"

"This is my mocha peanut butter cake with a dark roast icing. I came up with it the other night," Merrin smiled, excited as he gave him a spork. "Go on, try it."

He couldn't say no, not if he made this cake just for him. He took the spork and cut a small piece of the corner off and put to his mouth, tasting the bitter peanut butter and mocha taste, and then flinched with his eyes closed when the dark roast icing swept across his tongue; the caramel and chocolate syrup helped sweeten it, but not as much as he had hoped.

"So, what do you think?" Merrin asked.

"It's all right," he answered with a strong cough escaping him after he swallowed. "But I think this is more for coffee drinkers than me."

"Still haven't got used to the taste, huh?" Merrin laughed at his face.

"No, I haven't," he said, setting his spork down and pushed the plate back a bit while Merrin went over to the back of the counter and made a hot a chocolate for him. "But I think Tom may like it. She's been going nuts over the different coffee recipes that she's tasted. Sara, I don't know."

"Did they come back with you?"

"No, they didn't. They sent me back instead. I don't know when they'll be back."

"Well, at least, you're back okay. How 'bout we hang out tonight, eh? There's a new club that opened just a few blocks down from here."

"Actually, I was hoping that I could ask you for a part-time job."

"Financial trouble at the school?"

"No, it's not that. They made me promise that I wouldn't stay locked up in my room at the school or at home, so I thought I'd be in a place I feel familiar with; that is, if it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all. I'll talk with my boss and see about getting you an interview."

"Thanks, Merrin."

"Oh, Merrin, we're ready to order," a few girls sang from the middle of the shop.

"Every girl here knows that you're…"

"No, they don't, but I don't want to hurt their feelings by saying so. Besides, it's all in good fun, and for business between customer and clerk."

"If you say so." As Merrin came out from behind the counter, he held his hand and gave him a sincere smile.

"Seriously, I'm glad you're back. A lot of things seem so dull without you."

"Just don't hope that'll change so soon." Merrin chuckled.

"The chocolate's on me. I'll call you tomorrow about the job."

"Thanks, Merrin," he nodded back. He stayed at the bar, drinking his hot chocolate and at the wafers and biscotti, ignoring what bitter taste from the icing that lingered the best he could. Meanwhile, a flash news report came on.

"Moments ago, three small towns, just miles away from one another, have been hit by a fierce lightning storm at the same time, knocking out electricity for miles around them; winds blowing at almost a hundred miles an hour as it rain cats and dogs. The most puzzling part is this storm appeared out of nowhere and left no trail to follow its previous path. Our storm chasers were caught in this deadly storm, and struggled to study it as well capture video."

"If you guys can see this… it's… a… med… disa… Winds are… …rying truc… an… tractors in the… We're barely… on the… trying t… We've been… udying… can… finding no... origin… unable… plain… how this… We're doing… can to… danger, but… ficult… keep… storm… going to… Look out!"

The picture was kept fading in and out with snow, the camera shaking and the lens drenched while keeping an eye on the reporter, having to shout at the top of his lungs while the rains pummeled him and the winds threatening to carry him and his wobbling van on the flooded pavements; images of tin roofs, tractors, and hoes being carried in swirls and hurled through the air. Then, after a flash of lightning, someone cried out and a very large tractor was coming right at them, and then snowed.

"This was the last we have heard from our storm crew. We have not heard of their current condition. More soon after this."

But he wouldn't be around to hear it. At the start of the commercial, the front door opened with a ring of the bell, and three pairs of familiar feet came in with a far too familiar rhythm. He looked out from the corner of his eye and saw three girls walk pass him, talking amongst themselves whilst a shiver tickled up his spine, as they sat at an empty table. Did they notice him? Didn't matter; he had to leave either way. He waited for a bus boy to pass by, using it as a distraction to get out of his seat and head for the door, just as another girl walked in. He merged with the growing crowd, following the flow of it north to the next district, moving slowly to the side and then went into the alleys, where darkness reigned. He traveled through every twist and turn, passing every stinking garbage can and dumpster, the pad of his shoes across pavement and in the shallow puddles echoing softly against the walls. Just ahead was the bus stop, and in just a few minutes, the bus would be here to take him back to the school, but then came a tickle at the back of his neck, bringing him to a stop just ten feet away.

A trash can tipped over, drawing his attention to behind him; something was there. He looked harder and saw something sitting there with a pair of deep red eyes that made his heart flutter. It purred and then immediately ran away down the alley behind it, daring him to follow, and he did. There was something strange about that presence and he had to find out what it was.

He didn't keep track of where he had gone, only that he followed the obvious trail of the presence before him. Surely this had to be leading him in to a trap, but the thought never came into his mind; only the need to find out what this was, meaning having to jump over high fences and fire escapes. It wasn't too long before the presence finally led him out of the alley before another fence with barbed wire sewn on top, marking the property of an abandoned steel factory. He could see the presence in the field leading up to the loading dock, still urging him to follow; at first, he thought there was no way he could get through, but then he saw a very faint and thin line of black light; he pushed the left side of it and the fence opened; it created an opening for him. Thoughtful.

He passed through the made opening and ran to the loading dock, leaping to the bay and through the garage door, now entering a vast, vacant area, probably where the workers had finally packed everything and readied them for transport. Most of the main machinery was stripped, leaving frames just dangling on the ceilings, hanging over the catwalks, or laying on the floor. Something metal fell over, and he ran after it.

"Hello?" he called out. "Are you there?"

That tickle came back, leading him out of the loading bay and further into the main building. He could still sense its presence, faint as it was; wanting him to search for it; to find it. Was this just a game of hide-and-seek? Could it be this harmless?

"Come out, come out, wherever you are?" he sung softly. He could hear its purring; whenever it felt near, he turned suddenly to find it right there, but nothing; it was teasing him. "I'm going to find you," he still sang, teasing it back. Pads of footsteps breathed in the air, how it was here, and then there from afar, and there from above; all around him did it come, all in every direction, leaving him to stand in place and close his eyes, waiting for the opportune moment; his right hand deftly reached behind him for his deck box on his belt, quietly unfastening the snap. Just a little longer; a little longer was all he needed; a card quietly rose from the middle to the space between his thumb and first finger, armed and ready with a light glow. Almost there, he was, and then…

It vanished.

Just like that, its presence vanished without a trail, no different than turning off a light with a switch, and something changed in him. A small amount of breath escaped his throat, as though something dropped. He looked at his hand, and there it stayed, hovering over his deck, waiting to draw his still stuck-out card. No point to it now. He recaptured that breath as he pushed his card back into his deck and closed the box before he left the factory from where he came. As he stepped outside and off the dock…

"So, is this where you have been hiding out these past four years?"

… he wished he had gone out the other way.

There before did Felicia, Gina, and the rest of their twenty-girl crew, dressed in civies, surround him, leaving nowhere to go.

"Quite frankly, I wouldn't be so surprised, being as poor in appearance as you," said Felicia. "Seriously, who are you trying to fool with that pathetic disguise…"

She swiftly reached for the top card of her deck in her duel disk and snapped it at his head with such action that it was almost difficult to follow; he was nicked in the head as it hat was knocked off, leaving him to wince.

"…Cain Sera."

"What do you want, Felicia?" he asked, lowering his hand from his head, letting everyone see kind face, his light purple eyes that were almost shrouded by the strands of hair that hung over his eyes while the rest was combed back with a very light fluff. Despite his situation, he showed no emotion of any kind.

"You come back after four years, and that's all you have to say to me?" Felicia teased. Cain didn't reply back. "I'm actually glad you're back; everything has been rather boring without our favorite playmate. And since we're here, how 'bout it?"

"Your friends have already picked me today," said Cain.

"But I haven't, and being a lady, I'll lend you our equipment," said Felicia, and one of her girls removed her pink, white, and purple duel disk, and a flower-shaped duel gazer, and shoved it into Cain's chest, making him catch hold of it in his chest while Felicia's crew stepped back to widen the circle and Felicia walking to the other side, giving them a duel space. "All set, Cain?"

There was no point in trying to escape. He fitted the duel disk and gazer and locked his deck within the holder, both activating their duel disks as they held their left arms out, locking signals as the duel world appeared around them, their decks shuffled. When they stopped, Felicia and Cain cut their decks and looked at their face card.

"Ehren, Lightsworn Monk," said Felicia.

"Gyaku-Gire Panda," said Cain, and they stacked their decks, drawing their five cards.

"I'll go first."

Felicia Lumar  
Life Points: 8000  
Hand: 5  
Monster Zone: 0  
Spell/Trap Zone: 0

First draw, and already her crew cheered her on, others muttering amongst themselves, hoping that she would end it quick so that they wouldn't miss some important date with a boy or a movie. Felicia wasn't one to rush things, at least not when it mattered.

"I summon Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior," said Felicia, setting her card in the center space, and in a flash of a light appeared a strong-built warrior, dawned in silver and gold armor, wielding a great axe. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

Cain Sera  
Life Points: 8000  
Hand: 6  
Monster Zone: 0  
Spell/Trap Zone: 0

'She's still using her Lightsworn Deck,' Cain thought, not surprised. 'At least this'll be over quick.' He had a good hand; two low level monsters, and a couple of Trap and Spell Cards that could help, given the opportunity.

"I summon Dark Blade," said Cain, setting his card to the field, and from a ring of black light, a black-armored knight shot up and landed on the ground with a triumphant grunt and slashed his dual swords out, aiming his right sword at Garoth.

"Ooh, how frightening," one of the girls gasped, sarcastically. Cain didn't care.

"I place three cards face-down and end my turn," said Cain, with his three cards appearing at his feet.

Felicia Lumar  
Life Points: 8000  
Hand: 4  
Monster Zone: 1  
Spell/Trap Zone: 2

"You know, a part of me is hoping that you learned some new tricks, Cain; then you might last a little long against me."

"That'd be a real shocker," one of the girls laughed.

"How about it, Cain?" Felicia asked.

"You'll just have to see," said Cain.

"Gladly. I sacrifice Garoth, and summon Celestia, Lightsworn Angel." Garoth held his axe high to sky as his body began to glow with radiance and then shot to the night sky like a beacon; as the light vanished, a tall figure of feathers appeared, spreading out as angelic wings with an heavenly woman within, dawned in the same silver and gold armor and dress, holding a staff in her right hand, and eyes filled with beauty as her appearance whilst she looked upon Cain.

"Remember this?" Felicia asked, and without word, after sending the top 4 cards of her deck to her Graveyard, she used her two right fingers to point at Cain's two right face-down cards; Celestia held her staff high with the sun-head glowing bright, almost blinding, before she threw her staff in front, firing two golden energy beams at Cain's face-down cards, Spellbinding Circle and Sakurestsu Armor. Now all he had was his face-down card behind his Dark Blade.

'So much for that strategy,' Cain thought, lowering his arm from the blast. The fingers of his left hand flinched inward at bit.

"Now, Celestia, destroy his Dark Blade." Celestia held her staff out to the side before twirling it around her fingers, bringing it in until she snapped it erect in front of her, holding her left hand in front and her head down in prayer whilst the staff-head glowed once again, emitting a strong harmonic tone as she raised it above her head. She then opened her eyes and her staff fired an energy beam, bigger in size; the Dark Blade held his ground and crossed his swords in front, but the beam shattered them like glass before it shot through him, destroying him in an explosion.

Celestia, Lightsworn Angel: ATK/2300 = Dark Blade: ATK/1800

Battle Damage: 500 Cain Sera: 7500

Cain was forced to raise his right arm to block the blast as the shockwave pushed him back a bit. When the smoke cleared a bit…

"I play Soul Rope," Cain called out, throwing his right hand at his last face-down card. His card rose, revealing his Trap Card. "I pay 1000 Life Points, and call upon you, Queen's Knight!"

His Trap Card glowed bright and his Queen's Knight leapt out from within it, landing softly on the field with her shield up; at the same time, Cain's duel disk shuffled and ejected the top card, letting him play his card on the field in Defense Position. Felicia just smirked, unimpressed by an old strategy he had played before.

"That'll be enough for now," said Felicia, ending her turn, without needing to send any of her top cards of her deck to her Graveyard.

Cain Sera  
Life Points: 6500  
Hand: 3  
Monster Zone: 1  
Spell/Trap Zone: 0

"I summon King's Knight," said Cain, playing his monster to Queen's Knight's right; an strong-built bearded man, with armor similar to his counterpart, of bronze and black. "Through his effect, as I have Queen's Knight on the field during his summoning, I Special Summon Jack's Knight from my deck to the field."

His deck was shuffled once more and ejected the top card; Cain drew it and placed it on Queen's Knight's left; a younger strong-built warrior in blue armor, standing next to Queen's Knight with his shield up, declaring Defense Position.

"I place one card face-down, and end my turn," said Cain, and Felicia drew.

Felicia Lumar  
Life Points: 8000  
Hand: 4  
Monster Zone: 1  
Spell/Trap Zone: 2

"I summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin," Felicia called out. From a ring of light, her new monster appeared; a young man dawned in full armor of a knight, complete with a sword and shield, and a cloak that flowed from his shoulders like a fairy tale hero. "And I bestow upon him the Lightsworn Sabre."

She played her Equip Spell Card in the slot beneath that of her paladin, and his sword glowed as he held it out for Cain to see his broadsword transform in a gold-handled rapier with a blade made entirely out of light; a small screen appeared above him, showing his ATK/1800 raise to ATK/2500. Cain knew what was next, and braced himself for it.

"Celestia, attack Queen's Knight," Felicia commanded. Celestia took the same pose as she did with Dark Blade, and fired her beam at Queen's Knight; despite her unyielding defense, her shield was broken as she was thrown back and exploded right before Cain, pushing him back an inch whilst, hidden, his left hand clenched with his teeth.

"Now for his King's Knight, Jain," said Felicia. Jain nodded and lunged for King's Knight, who stood his ground as a warrior; Jain raised his sword over his shoulder for a one-kill slash that would end Cain's monster whilst his ATK was shown to have raised another 300. He slashed down, and King's Knight defended with shield up, refusing to submit.

Jain, Lightswon Paladin: ATK/2800 = King's Knight: ATK/1600

"I play Prideful Roar," Cain called out, and his face-down Trap Card rose. "When one of my monsters is attacked, I pay the difference your attacking monster's attack points and they are added to mine, with an additional 300."

His Life Points were shown to have decreased by 1200, and that same amount was added to his King's Knight, with an additional 300. King's Knight threw Jain's sword back and swung his sword inward to Jain's chest, determined to end him.

Jain, Lightsworn Paladin: ATK/2800 = King's Knight: ATK/3100

"Rush Recklessly," said Felicia, and one of her face-down cards stood up, a Quick-Play Spell Card of a raging boar. "This card increases Jain's attack points by an extra 700."

Jain quickly pulled his shield in, blocking King's Knight's attack and then threw his blade aside so strong that it slipped from his grasp, letting Jain slash diagonally upward, straight across to the right, a diagonal right slash across the chest, and then a thrust to King's Knight heart with the blade going straight through with such swift and fast motions Cain's monster exploded.

Jain, Lightsworn Paladin: ATK/3500 = King's Knight: ATK/3100

Battle Damage: 400 Cain Sera: 4900

Cain lowered his right arm as he hid his left arm behind, hiding his clenched fist as best he could, but the girls behind him saw it too easily, as the squint of his eyes and furrowed brow beneath the stands of his hair that hung in front.

"Looks like you're finally starting to get to him, Felicia."

"About time, too. Maybe he'll finally put a fight." And then the girls laughed, knowing it was doubtful.

"I end my turn," Felicia smiled, and picked the top two cards of her deck. "In case you've forgotten, during each of my End Phases, I must send the top two cards of my deck to the Graveyard, as long as Jain is face-up on my field." She glanced at the two cards, and chuckled. "And look who's coming to join the party." As she sent one card to her Graveyard, she placed the second card on the field, next to Celestia. A ring of light appeared, and up rose a massive-built white warrior with the head of a wolf, wearing a right-arm armor with a three claws of light and a lance in his left.

"Wulf, Lightsworn Beast," Felicia called out, and her monster howled as it appeared. "Remember him?"

"Because he was sent from your deck to the Graveyard, he is Special Summoned to your field," Cain said calmly, and drew his card. "I remember."

Cain Sera  
Life Points: 4900  
Hand: 2  
Monster Zone: 1  
Spell/Trap Zone: 0

He quietly breathed in deeply as he drew, struggling to keep his fingers from clenching on his cards.

"I place one monster face-down in Defense Position, and place one card face-down," said Cain, his two new face-downs appearing at his feet. "With that, I end my turn."

Felicia Lumar  
Life Points: 8000  
Hand: 3  
Monster Zone: 3  
Spell/Trap Zone: 1

"I play the Stop Defense on your face-down monster," said Felicia. As soon as she played her Spell Card, Cain's face-down card glowed and flipped face-up, revealing a Inaba White Rabbit.

"Ha, Gina was right; you still use the same weak cards," Felicia laughed. "What was I thinking you could actually be anything but weak."

While the girls acknowledged, Cain said nothing, showed no emotion; only kept his eyes on Felicia.

"Wulf, skin that rabbit," said Felicia. Wulf growled with bearing fangs before it lunged at Inaba White Rabbit, timid and trembling as it watched Wulf raise his right claws and slashed Inaba into ribbons.

Wulf, Lightsworn Beast: ATK/2100 = Inaba White Rabbit: ATK/700

Battle Damage: 1400 Cain Sera: 3500

"Celestia, finish off his Jack's Knight," Felicia commanded. This time, Celestial held her staff out with the headpiece aglow, and flew towards Cain's monsters with tremendous speed, and swung her staff in, cutting through Jack's Knight's shield and his armor, making him explode.

"Now, Jain, attack him directly." Jain nodded and lunged at Cain head on, pulling his sabre back to his shoulder and lunged, driving the blade in the center of Cain's chest. He let out a quiet grunt at the attack and another when Jain pulled out and jumped back to his spot.

Jain, Lightsworn Paladin: ATK/2500 = Cain Sera

Battle Damage: 2500 Cain Sera: 1000

"Still standing, huh?" Felicia asked. "If only I had another monster, mmm. I know; this will probably help." Her last face-down card rose: a Trap Card. "Glorious Illusion."

Her Trap Card laid on his back as its face glowed with white light, bringing back Garoth, who appeared kneeling as he appeared. He opened his eyes and stood tall next to his kin.

"Finish him, Garoth!" Felicia called out, throwing her right hadn out at Cain. Garoth gripped the rod of his axe and jumped to the air with his axe raised over his head, gritting his teeth as he came down. Cain held his ground as he watched Garoth come down; as he swung his axe down, Cain quickly crossed his arms in front, as if to block the attack, but the force of the blow was still as powerful, filling his body with such power, making him groan beneath his arms without anyone hearing, as well as the sharp wince through his teeth when his left hand clenched into a fist.

Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior: ATK/1850 = Cain Sera

Battle Damage: 1850 Cain Sera: 0

Felicia Lumar wins.

After Garoth attacked, the monsters vanished along with the duel world, leaving Cain to fall, but he threw his left fist down to the pavement, looking like a drop, to keep his kneel just a little bit from the surface, keeping himself from kneeling, thought to everyone else, it looked like he was.

"The same outcome, as always," said Felicia, stacking her cards back on her deck as her duel disk closed, walking over to Cain who kept his head down, his face hidden beneath his hanging hair, with the rest of her crew closing in around him. "Well, then? Let's see them."

He kept himself quiet as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his packed cards, holding them out in open palm for Felicia to take and search through.

"Not bad. None of us have any of these cards. You can have this one," said Felicia, handing a card to the girl whose duel disk Cain used.

"Thank you, Felicia," said the girl.

"Now you, Cain," said Felicia. Cain removed the duel gazer and disk, using a wipe to clean the cuff and ear piece before he held them to the girl.

"Thank you for allowing me the use of your duel disk," said Cain, keeping his calming tone.

"Next time, remember to have you own," said the girl, taking her duel disk and gazer from Cain as she tucked her new rare card into her deck box.

"Until then, Cain," said Felicia, dropping Cain's cards to the ground and walked passed him with a knee bump to his shoulder and her crew followed alongside her, asking her what new cards were she won, leaving Cain behind.

He waited until he could no longer hear them before he picked up his stepped-on cards that still laid before him against the coming winds, dusting them off and placed them back in his pocket. Just as he rose to his feet, and a cool wind blew beneath his cuff, he let out a wince through his nose as he held onto his arm above his wrist, careful not to squeeze, feeling a light moist spot beneath his jacket sleeve.

Cain caught a bus back to school, sitting the back, away from the crowded and noisy front filled with his fellow classmates and their shopping bags. The school's lights were still on all around, students dueling out in the front courtyard whilst the wind carried the faint sound of scraping metal and roars in the far distance. He still kept himself from being noticed as he went back into the school, traversing through the halls to the back and up the elevator to the seventh floor, climbing up a flight of dusty old stairs to one of the school's attic. Old desks and chairs were cluster-stacked in one side, lockers and old chalk boards lined up on the other. A pathway was made from the stairs to the far window in front, masked with a shutter that looked out over the front courtyard. Beneath that window was a mattress, two pillows, sheet and blanket, a small propane stove with a cup and coffee pot sitting beside a box with every kind of campware possible. This was his sanctuary.

His deck box laid on top of his jacket on an old chair at the foot of his bed, the steady ticking of the clock in the air, following its rhythm to the wrapping a short bandage around his arm, holding it in place with the little tin grips. A soft wind blew and snuck in the attic, brushing across his hair, carrying that faint purring sound that called upon him in the factory. He tried to follow its sound, but could never determined where it came from, nor did he sense its presence anywhere near the school.

"Where are you?" he asked softly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duelists of the Rose: Rose Academy Arc Ch. 5**

His clock rang at five in the morning with a soft bell ring, preventing anyone else from hearing it. As soon as he turned it off, his laptop turned on with a beeping message of a new message. He gave the screen a password-like swipe and the desktop appeared, letting him press the mail icon and a message window appeared.

'Hey, Cain. We finally got a bar, and we hope this gets to you. Tom and I are doing okay. We arrived in a small village in the southeast; our guide has introduced us to a shaman who can help us translate some old scribes in some ruins not too far from here. We'll send pictures when we can. Hope you're doing well. Remember to give her a kiss from us. Sara. P.S. shout to Merrin, 'What're you doin'. Be sure to scare him.'

His heart fluttered and his breath shortened a bit as he read the letter. He couldn't believe it came just a couple hours after he fell asleep. For all he knew, he could've tried to actually communicate with them. Damn.

The final part about the first day of the school year was getting text books, knowing where your classes where, and homeroom. For Cain, dueling was against the rules during school hours, which was his only reprieve from Felicia and her crew; and yet…

"I can't believe the rumors were actually true," said another familiar voice. Within the locker halls of the school's main building, Cain let out a depressed sigh with his head hidden in his locker as a small group of footsteps surrounded him, one in particular right next to him. "You really did come back."

"What do you want, Bernard?" Cain asked, looking through the corner of his eye. Bernard Merchante, member of the White Rose, was about a couple of inches or so than Cain, wearing a pair of goggles over his bandanna that capped his head to hide his unruly hair; aside from the dirt around his eyes, and how sloppy and messy he wore his uniform, the one thing that irritated Cain the most was that cocky smile of his; showing off how much of a badass he is.

"I just had to see for myself if you really did come, and not some punk who looked like you. Then again, who would want to be?" Bernard laughed.

"Whatever," Cain sighed, closing his locker and walked away, but Bernard grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him back against the locker with a hard snap, pressing his palm against Cain's shoulder to hold him place.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" Bernard asked. "Because of you, I'm out three rare cards, so now you owe me twice that."

"I don't owe you a thing just because you lost a bet, Bernard, so get over it," said Cain.

"Is that so?" Bernard smirked, and then grabbed Cain by the collar of his shirt, pressing him harder against the locker. "Maybe being away for so long has made you forget how things are done around here. I'd be happy to help refresh your memory."

"Why are you boys still in the hall?" asked a voice that spooked everyone but Cain, leaving Bernard and his friends to back off him as Danielle came walking up. "It may be the first day of school, but that doesn't mean that you should skip class."

"We're just welcoming back an old classmate, Miss Feinon," said Bernard, wrapping his left arm about Cain's shoulders and pulled him in a fake-brotherly hug, restraining himself from putting Cain in a headlock. "After all, it's been so long."

"There is another time for that, Mr. Merchante. Now all of you, head to your classes, and do not let me catch you outside of your class," said Danielle.

"Yes, Miss Feinon," said Bernard and his little gang, him ruffling Cain's hair before he pushed head to the side. "See you later, Cain."

"Glad to see you back, Cain," Danielle smiled.

"Thanks, Danielle," said Cain, adjusting his jacket and bag strap.

"I promise you I will have a word with Bernard and his house."

"You don't have to do that, Danielle. It's nothing that I can't handle," said Cain.

"I only wish to look after you." She looked down at Cain's left arm, seeing a trace of a sort of arm covering stick out from the cuff of his jacket. "How's your arm?"

Cain pulled his arm in a little bit on instinct, that wanting to keep something hidden.

"It's fine," said Cain. "I've been taking care of it, just like Julia said to."

"I've checked your duels against Gina and Felicia, and saw how high the set levels were. Knowing your skills, surely you could have easily changed the settings without them knowing."

"Not when they set the rules of the duel, or when someone's disk is password locked."

"And without your own duel disk, how will you handle your duels then?"

"No dueling during school hours, remember? As for afterwards, I'll keep myself in public places where dueling isn't allowed."

"Is it really as easy as you say it is?"

"Guess I'll find out. Later, Danielle."

Like any other school, on the first day, students first go to their homeroom, where they report every morning. It was the only place where neither Felicia's crew nor Bernard resided. After homeroom, Cain went to the west side of the school for language arts and world history, taunted by Gina and two other girls from the crew, main building for mathematics with Bernard; the only thing he could do was sit in the far back corner where he could see anything coming; and then the far east side, within one of few garages, he took auto shop with Justin and Felicia. Here every student sat around a large engine hanging in suspension by steel wires, waiting for the teacher to arrive whilst whispering amongst themselves when Cain was the last to arrive.

"Surprised to see you here, Cain," said Justin, moving his bag from the empty chair beside him, being the only one left open.

"You and everyone else, Justin," Cain remarked, denying the offered chair to lean against a half-made D-Wheel Runner.

"Is that any way to treat someone who offers you a seat to join the rest of the class?" Felicia remarked politely.

"Forgive me if I don't feel like sitting with the rest of the class," said Cain.

"Nor do you need to," said a sudden voice. The door opened from the far right side, and came a man in his mid-40s, fuzzy shaved hair with a beard to match, wearing an auto garage jump suit, his sleeves rolled up with a leather cuff on his left wrist with a watch built in to it, a bandanna tucked in his right pocket with a small leg-tool belt strapped to his left leg, fitted with the common hand tools. As he came in, everyone assumed he was the teacher, and following Justin's lead, they rose to their feet upon his arrival with respect.

"Please, please, everyone sit down," he said, using hand motions to tell them to sit back down. "I'm not like most teachers here, all uptight, and all."

"It is tradition, sir," said Justin.

"And I respect that, uh… Justin, is it?"

"Yes, sir," said Justin.

"Right, but, come on, it's almost in the afternoon, so we should all relax, especially in auto shop," said the new teacher. "To work on an engine, you have to be cool and collect, patient so that you don't miss what little detail that there is; to hear and feel the engine, as if it were a part of you; know how it works, like yourself, and you will know how fix and repair whatever comes your way. Good afternoon, everyone, I am Thomas Burken, but please, call me Tom."

"Good morning, Mr. Burken," said the students, bowing their heads to Tom, making him believe that his words didn't quite break the ice.

"Right, well, one step at a time; like this one, here," said Tom, addressing to Cain who still leaned against the Runner. "He's got the idea."

"Not everyone here is eager to follow someone like him, Mr. Burken," said Felicia.

"Trouble maker?" Tom asked.

"Outcast," said Cain.

"Well, good. What better person who knows how to take it easy?" said Tom, leaving the rest of the students whispering to one another. "Have you ever taken auto shop before?"

"No, but I've learned a few things here and there, decided to give it a shot," said Cain.

"Video games don't count, Cain," Felicia chuckled.

"Pop-quiz: what's that you're on?" Tom asked. Cain looked over his shoulder and studied the Runner he was leaning against. Justin and Felicia waited for the moment before Justin rose from his seat.

"It is a XLG-43," said Justin. "Made by Tuaros Automotive Company about twenty years ago, one of few hundred D-Wheels that they made, but have not made any since. 700 horse power able to hit 0 from 120 in five seconds with a fifty mile to the charge in a 75 charged battery; compatible with any D-Wheel duel disk from any company. It's sleek design allows for easy mobility and handling, but also dangerous in sharp turns during any kind of turbo duel, even with its two-front wheel handling."

"Very good, Justin. Did you know all that, Cain?" Tom asked, looking at the name list in his hand, complete with a picture. All eyes were on Cain.

"No, I didn't," said Cain, looking away.

"Told you," said Felicia.

"Well, that's all right," said Tom, excitedly. "I promise that by the end of the year, you'll learn all that you need to know that'll make next year's course a fly by. So, let's start off with what we'll be doing in our first course."

Tom explained it easily enough; the sort of engines they would work on, how to identify damage and repair them, make use of leftover parts and customizing them to fit anywhere, and so on. Not bad for a thirty minute class. The final class for most of those in his class was P.E.; luckily, Cain was excused from having to attend, for one reason or another. He spent his time in the school's library, reading at a table across from one of the stained glass windows, depicting a picture of the Dark Sage sitting cross-legged with his staff resting on his lap and his grimore open in his left hand. When its color gleamed over him, a new memory flashed before his eyes.

There he was, sitting in a quiet little office in front of a great desk, watching the monitor in front of him reading through a quick series of codes with a mask of excitement over his face, glancing over to a scanner that rolled sheet after sheet of paper through its small body.

"Almost there, Cain," said a masculine voice, which made Cain bounce up and down in his seat as he restrained himself, until 'Download Complete!' window popped up. Both Cain and the one he sat next to smiled. "So, which one do we do first?"

"That one," he said, trying not to jump out of his seat. "Then that one, then that one, and this one."

"All right," said the masculine voice, with heavy fingers tapping rapidly across the keyboard; anticipation began to build inside him as he watched. After the final touch, the machine on the far right activated with sounds of grinding gears, humming lights and then swift cutting. Three light taps were heard in the middle and a small compartment opened with a light hiss and some steam. Cain leapt out of his seat and dropped to his knees in front of the machine, watching the compartment open, and took out its contents.

"It worked," he laughed, jumping to his feet with his hands out in front.

"What are you two doing in here?" asked a feminine voice.

"We did it," Cain laughed. "We finally did it!"

The memory faded away in the light that revived it, leaving a heavy feeling within Cain's stomach, a feeling soon forgotten when he heard heavy footsteps come his way, their whispers creeping into his ears of their intent. He closed his book and quietly left his spot, creeping over to the far end of the table, and then back down the pathway behind him, going passed the row of bookshelves, and away from the footsteps. Though he believed himself to be in the clear as he looked around the corner, he was suddenly grabbed at the collar and flung against the wall, banging his head against it.

"Now I got you to myself," Bernard smirked. "Hope you got some rare cards for me."

"Sorry, but I left them in my other box," said Cain.

"Then I'll just take some from your deck," said Bernard. When his hand reached for his deck, Cain threw his forehead to Bernard's face and then threw him to his crew, giving him a chance to break for the entrance and then up the hall, already hearing the rapid, running footsteps following after him. If only the damn classroom doors were so sound proof. He took a sharp left turn and grabbed a soda can from the top of a trash can lid, quickening his pace; as Bernard and his crew turned the same corner, heading for another fork, they heard a crash from the right

"He went that way," one of Bernard's friends stated, and they turned and ran, allowing Cain to peak behind the small opening in the doorframe of the janitor's closet. He was safe for now, but Bernard did have a few smart boys in his crew, so they wouldn't be fooled for long.

He back-tracked the way he went and headed back for the attic, making sure that he wasn't followed. He sat his mattress and turned his laptop back on, rereading the message he received from Sara. Deep down inside, Cain kept wishing he was back with them, wanting to help, but instead he was sent back at their request; though he had to admit, there was one good thing in coming back.

He changed out of his uniform, throwing his blazer, tie, sweater, and dress shoes aside, untucked his collar shirt and undid the top button, slipped on a pair of custom shoes, and a jacket, fitting his deck box onto his belt, and left the school unnoticed, still keeping an eye out for Bernard and his crew, as well as any members of Felicia's. By the time the school bell sounded, dismissing all classes, he was already at the bus stop, waiting for the first bus out of the school to the city.

-

Justin was alone in his classroom after everyone else had gone; pulling his PDA out to check on recent mail and files he got from the school staff, making sure that everything was in order; a quiet moment until his friends came barging in.

"Justin, what are you doing?" asked Samuel Banx, with a few others coming behind him. "It's after school, and the buses are all warmed up and ready to go."

"Then why are you not on it?" Justin asked.

"Because you are not," said Jin Hao. "Come on, just 'cause you're the school's president doesn't mean that you have work like one."

"It is expected of me, as it is my elected duty, which I take very seriously," said Justin. "Don't let my need for duty stop you from having a good time."

"Then where is the rest of your little staff?" Sam asked. "Shouldn't they be here to help you, since they too were elected?"

"Because I don't need them at the moment," said Justin, still going at his PDA. "Besides, all I'm doing checking on updates, and what needs must be seen to for the school tournament."

"Still, you should come with us, Justin. There's no reason why you can't do this stuff on the way to the city," said Jin. "By the time we get there, we can relax and have fun, and then, when we come back, you can go about your work. How 'bout it?"

"There's no rule that says you can't," said Sam. "The worst that can happen is that someone tries to hack into your PDA; phbbt, like that's gonna happen."

They weren't going to give up on him, and rather than let them continue to bicker him while trying to get work done…

"All right," said Justin, snapping his PDA shut and followed his friends back to the dorm where they changed out of their uniforms and into casual clothing, catching the fifth bus to town. Their first stop into town was a popular game shop, the walls lined with video games on one side, models, figurines, and board games on the other, plain tables and those fitted with little hologram fields were set up in the back, dozens of kids playing with their friends, lined up at the cashier to buy.

"Ah, this is gonna take forever," Sam groaned.

"Hey, give us a chance to take our time in picking new packs," said Jin. "I'm still hoping to get that rare card I've been looking for."

"How 'bout you, Justin? What packs are you going to buy?" Sam asked.

"Don't know. I have all the cards I want for my deck," said Justin. "And I haven't seen any other cards that catch my interest."

"Why not put in a request?" Jin asked. "Tell them what sort cards you would like to see, and they'll take it into consideration?"

"Doesn't mean that they'll do it," Justin chuckled.

"Don't know unless you try," said Sam. "Until then, pick one of the new packs, and I'll bet that you'll get a card that'll inspire you to make a new deck."

"I'll think about it," said Justin. "Why don't you guys go ahead and pick? I'm going to take a look around."

Justin went to the back of the store, walking by those who were playing Duel Monsters on the tables with built holograms were the monsters were a little bigger than chess pieces. One duel in particular caught his eye; a boy was going up against another older than him; he had Gaia Knight, Force of the Earth on the field with an Ancient Gear Knight beside it, still a Normal Monster; in his hand was a Fissure, Bottomless Trap Hole, and a Heavy Storm in his hand; his opponent had two cards face-down and a Calculator in attack position on the field, his Life Points at 1300. This was an easy win for the boy. All he had to do was play Heavy Storm to rid the field of his opponent's face-down cards then destroy his monster with Gaia Knight, if not summon his Ancient Gear Knight again for its affect.

"I got you this time," the boy cheered. "My Gaia Knight will destroy your monster." His monster charged at the Calculator head on, but then his opponent flipped a face-down card.

"Mirror Force," his opponent smiled, and all of the boy's monsters were destroyed in an instant.

"No way," the boy gasped.

"My turn," said his opponent. "I summon Hyper Synchron, and tune it with Calculator, to Synchro Summon Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier." His monster roared with the cast of a cold, chilling mist from its gaping mouth. "And it attacks you directly."

His dragon breathed in deep and released an ice-beam at the boy's duel totem, destroying it as his Life Points went to zero. Justin only breathed through his nose with a look away and turned his back to the boy, continuing on to watch a more fruitful duel. As he went further back of the store, along the windows, he turned to the sound of someone knocking on the window, seeing Felicia, Gina, and Pen wave to him before they three entered the store.

"And here I thought you would be cooped up in your room," Felicia remarked.

"I take it you got the same e-mail as I did?" Justin asked.

"I did, but I thought I'd deal with it later," said Felicia.

"That wasn't the attitude I was expecting when I choose you to be my vice president, Felicia. You promised that you would work hard as my right hand for the better of our school."

"We have plenty of time before we have to turn it in, Justin. There is nothing wrong with having a little fun before work, and you know it, otherwise you wouldn't be here," Felicia smiled.

"I suppose you're right. Tomorrow, we will have to have a council meeting, and make sure these invitations get out to everyone for the tournament," said Justin.

"Well, not for everyone," said Pen.

"Hey, what are we talking about?" Jin asked, approaching them from behind, as the store grew rather more crowded.

"Let's talk outside," said Justin. He and the others managed to get out through the growing crowd and onto the sidewalks, heading towards the café.

"All right, let's see what cards I got," Sam smiled, already tearing at the packs from behind the others with Jin wanting a peek.

"So what did you mean not for everyone, Pen?" Justin asked her.

"What else would she mean?" Gina intervened. "Send out the invitation to everyone; just remember to leave Cain out."

"As much as we would like to, we can't do that," said Felicia. "Besides, even if he does get one, I doubt he would even bother to enter, being as weak as he is."

"He may have been gone for a few years, but surely he had to become the least bit stronger," said Justin.

"Did you not tell him about our duels?" Gina asked Felicia. "How we out-duel and schooled him into the ground? Not to mention the rare cards we got off him."

"He still uses that deck full of old cards, and lost to Gina and me still, without putting up a fight," said Felicia.

"Surely he had to have had a bad hand," said Justin.

"Not if you look into his duel record," said Pen. "I've hacked into his past, and showed every card he drew and held in his hand. There are a dozen of different strategies and combos he could have done; then again, part of playing the game is knowing how to bluff, which obviously he can't do."

"Man, how come we never duel this guy?" Sam asked.

"Because we call dibs on him," said Gina. "And if you want to duel him, you gotta pay the price for it."

"Seriously? What sort of rare cards do you get off him anyways?" Jin asked.

"Guess you can ask him that yourself," said Pen, pointing ahead at the corner, where the café was, and there, out in the open, was Cain, walking inside after holding the door open for a few girls.

"Anyone feel for a snack?" Felicia asked.

-

"Thank you," the girls said to Cain, as he allowed them to go in first.

"You're welcome," Cain replied, and followed in after them, finding the place full up as usual, and Merrin still entertaining the feminine customers as he served them his custom desserts and coffee, making them smile with his own, companied with his alluring words. Cain walked about the store unnoticed by him, making his way so that he would come up behind Merrin; he then leaned down behind Merrin as he and the girls laughed at one of his jokes, moved close to his ear at a hair's length and whispered…

"What're you doing?"

Merrin fell silent with a shiver going up his spine, making him turn without being so sudden and swift.

"Oh, Cain," Merrin sighed with relief, his right hand feeling his fast-paced heartbeat steady, "you shouldn't sneak up on someone like that?"

"Sorry 'bout that," Cain said apologetically.

"It's cool, and I'm glad you came by," said Merrin, getting up to his feet to all his company's dismay.

"No, please, don't go, Merrin," they begged, two of them holding his hand in theirs in plea.

"I promise I will be but a moment, and then I'll come back for the rest of my break," Merrin wooed with his smile and sparkling eyes, calming the girls down as they finally let him go, leaving him to guide Cain in the back of the store where a small locker room was.

"I managed to have a word with my boss, and told him all about you," said Merrin.

"How much, exactly?" Cain asked, a little concerned.

"That you are relied upon by myself and my friends, always on time and quick on your feet on any task, and that you live in at the Rose Circle School just outside the city," said Merrin with assurance, rummaging through a small storage locker. "Then he asked if you had any kind of experience in our line of work, are you good with machines, are you any good with customers, all that stuff."

"So what does that mean for me?" Cain asked.

"It means that you'll have to live up to my hype," said Merrin, pulling an apron out of the locker and tossed it to Cain. "You start now."

"Thank you, Merrin," said Cain, throwing the apron on and tied the back.

"I'll help you out for today, and show you how everything works here. By tomorrow, you'll be able to do this on your own," Merrin smiled.

"Because that's when your boss is going to come over and check on me as my interview, right?" Cain asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," said Merrin, remembering that he couldn't get much past Cain.

"I appreciate this, Merrin. I won't let you down."

"All right, let's get started."

Going back out to the front, Merrin first showed Cain how to work the coffee machines, where the different varieties of beans and ingredients were stored, the measurements used, and how everyone works as a team. After receiving his first ticket from a waiter, Cain took the chance on making them with Merrin guiding him on what to do, and how to do it, and got it on the first try.

"Ah, ah, just a moment," said Merrin, just as Cain was about to hand the serving tray over. "Being that this is your first customer, you should be the one to serve it." He helped Cain hold the serving tray in his hand and guided him out from behind the counters to the close table where a group of three girls, still in sailor uniform, were sitting at a small table.

"Now, remember, if you really want to make an impression, know what they ordered, even though they did not talk to you, and then they'll start to remember you. And don't forget to compliment them, and talk to them, like you would a friend."

"Okay," Cain replied, unsure, and as soon as they approached the table, the girls grew excited smiles and waved to Merrin as he was in their sights.

"Hi, Merrin," they sang.

"Hello, Mia, Yu, Aoiri," Merrin greeted. "I would like to introduce and old friend of mine, Cain Sera."

"Hello," Cain greeted, unable to help with his slight bowing of the head, and took an eye cue from Merrin. Cain breathed deep, and held the serving tray steady in his left hand while he picked three napkins from the side of his tray and laid them out on the table. "Yes, I believe you had the caramel and coco macchiato, light whip and milk; the double chocolate mint chip frappacino, whip toppings with wafer flakes and cherry top for you, and you had the decaf hazelnut with a caramel and chocolate whip topping, whole milk, and a pinch of cinnamon."

He carefully placed each cup in order before the girl before him, counterclockwise, next to their laid napkins, speaking clear and genteel, making eye contact and stood erect with his hands folded behind his back and the tray leaned against it, looking at their expressions as they gave a slight turn of their head and a crack grin at the corner of their mouths before they finally looked at him.

"How did you know?" Yu asked.

"Merrin is helping me develop a six sense for such… young ladies, as yourselves," said Cain, trying keep himself from blushing and choking.

"Where did you find this one, Merrin?" Mia smiled.

"He actually just started, after asking me to help show him the ropes," said Merrin. "I hope you girls will help him feel at home in our family."

"Anything for you, Merrin," said Aoiri, and then they looked to Cain. "And thank you, Cain."

"You're welcome," said Cain, bowing his head deftly again, making the girls giggle as he did.

"Please let us know if you would like anything else," Merrin smiled, and escorted Cain back to behind the counter, but at a steady pace, letting the two of them hear the girls drink and gasp.

"Can you believe he did that?" Yu asked.

"I know; he actually bowed his head at us," said Aoiri. "Not even Merrin does that."

"He would be even cuter if he smiled a little," said Mia, and Cain sank his head in a bit when he heard, and then their giggles came, knowing that they saw him, knowing that he heard.

"See, you're doing well already," Merrin laughed under his breath.

"I suppose," said Cain. Merrin knew he felt a bit embarrassed, knowing how easily shy he can be. "At least I've seem to improve your reputation."

"Come on, we still got a lot of work to do," said Merrin, snatching a ticket from one of the hooks. "Table 7 is next. Luckily, I brought enough cake."

As Cain and Merrin went back behind the counter, letting Cain make the cool drinks, the doors opened, and that heavy feeling took hold of him again, dragging his eyes to the door, letting the appearance of Felicia and Justin, and their friends, walk in, sitting at a table and barstools behind to the far side of the café. There was no doubt that they saw him, the question was would they give him such a hard time here as they do in and out of school.

"You okay, Cain?" Merrin asked.

"Yeah, I'm good; I'm ready when you are," said Cain, quickly gathering his mind. For the first three services, Cain kept his distance, being as polite as he was taught, until a ticket called for those of Felicia and Justin's group. He made their drinks as they asked, and laid them out on a larger serving tray, needing to rest it on his shoulder to help support the weight. The walk over was heavy in his feet than it was on his shoulder, even more when every eye of theirs pressed upon his person as if some odd marvel.

"Hey, Cain, I got this one for you," said Merrin, going on ahead and took the tray from him with care.

"Are you sure, Merrin?" Cain asked.

"Of course. I don't want you to tire out on your first day. That's for the next day," said Merrin, and made his way to the table, greeting them as they approached. Cain never told Merrin about what goes on at school; did he know, still? Or was it just an offer of help? Either way, he got away from his enemies, as he did for the rest of his shift. By seven-thirty, Cain's shift was over.

"So, how did I do?" Cain asked Merrin, both of them in the locker room.

"Pretty good, actually," said Merrin. "If you do tomorrow, what you did today, my boss will love you."

"You think so?" Cain asked.

"No doubt. So, I'll see you here, after classes, yes?" Merrin asked.

"You got it," Cain replied. He tossed his apron to Merrin, letting him hang it in his locker, as he left through the back of the shop, leading out into the alleyway and to the streets away from the window and corner, hoping that he wouldn't be seen. He went back to the park where he met up with Kylie and Uma, hoping to meet up with them again at the playground.

"This is one other place we didn't expect to find you," said Felicia. Cain let out an exasperated sigh through his teeth, telling himself to keep on walking, but before the first step was taken, Pen and Gin were already in his path with arms crossed and a collective grin on their faces.

"Don't you have some school business to attend to, like you were elected to?" Cain asked, turning around to meet Felicia's, but didn't expect the others. "What brings you here, Justin?"

"Tagging along, as it were," Justin said candidly.

"Not us, though," said Sam, drawing Cain's attention. "Been awhile, Cain."

"Not long enough for me," said Cain.

"Well then, how 'bout a duel to reminisce?" Sam grinned, holding his duel disk in front.

"I can't," said Cain.

"Maybe your last few losses dulled your memory a bit, but you can't say no to us," said Gina. "When any member of the school council says that you have to duel them, you don't have a choice."

"Except I don't have my deck," said Cain. "That's mean you're out of luck."

"Your jacket says otherwise," said Pen, and then Gina suddenly charged at Cain from behind, reaching for his deck box at the back of his belt; Cain attempted to dodge her and push her hand aside, but Gina grabbed hold of his wrist and twisted it behind his back as she ripped the deck box from the belt

"Trying to lie to us? Shame, shame, Cain," Gina chuckled. "What's makes you think you would get away with this?"

Cain said nothing, only gritted his teeth behind his lips while trying to keep his breathing steady through his nose.

"Thought so," said Gina. "Let's fit him with disk and get this duel on the way."

"Hey, everything okay here, Cain?" Gina released Cain as Merrin came up the pathway with his book bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Cain, keeping his clenched fist at his side.

"No offense, but that's not what I'm seeing," said Merrin.

"We're just having a friendly duel," said Sam. "What's it to you?"

"Only that you're trying to force him to duel without a duel disk," said Merrin. "Besides, it's getting late; shouldn't you all be getting back to school?"

"We would, but it's an arrangement we have at the school: never back down from a challenge," said Gina, starting to blush when Merrin looked at her. "We challenged him, well, that is Sam did, and…"

"Well, seeing that Cain has no duel disk, why don't you duel me instead?" Merrin offered. "If you can beat me, go ahead and duel Cain, but if I win, you have to leave Cain alone."

"You're on," said Gina and Pen with stars growing in their eyes as their excitement made their heart race.

"Hey, hold on, I'm the one who challenged Cain, if any of us is going to duel, it should be me," Sam snapped, fed up with being ignored.

"Breathe, Sam," said Jin, padding Sam's shoulder.

"No. I just got some new cards, and I'm dying to break them in, so duel me! Duel me! Duel me! Duel me!" Sam shouted.

"All right," said Merrin, reaching into his book bag and pulled out his duel disk and gazer as Sam ran in the other direction; the two of them locked their disks and deck, then fitted their deul gazers, building the field.

"Duel," Sam and Merrin called out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duelists of the Rose: Rose Academy Arc Ch. 6**

"Since you're the challenger, you can go first," said Merrin.

"All right," Sam cheered, drawing his first card.

Samuel Banx  
Life Points: 8000  
Hand: 6  
Monster Zone: 0  
Spell/Trap Zone: 0

"I play the Field Spell Card Fusion Gate," Sam called out, where a slot opened in the far right of his blade, and he slipped his card into it. The skies went black with heavy clouds swirling in the center that blotted out the sun. "Now, I banish two monsters in my hands: Flame Manipulator and Masaki the Legendary Swordsman from my hand by the effect of Fusion Gate."

Both of Sam's monsters appeared on the field with the look of determination on their faces.

"Now my two monsters will fuse into one," Sam called out, holding his right hand high; from the center of the swirl shot a pillar of gold light that enveloped the two monsters, casting a strong gust of wind when it came.

"Now, Fusion Summon; Burn, Flame Swordsman," Sam cried. The pillar of light thinned, revealing Sam's Flame Swordsman who aimed his blade to Merrin. "Next, I equip Flame Swordsman with the power of Salamandra."

As he played his Spell Card, Flame Swordsman raised his sword over his head and slashed to the right, and then twirled it once over his head while switching it to his left hand and slashed out to the left, spinning in the same direction with it, and then back to his right, slashing down with in front; each movement drew a line of fire in the grass around Flame Swordsman, roaring and growling as it took the form of a dragon head, his blade swirling with an inferno, his stats showing its ATK increased by 700.

"For my last move, I place one card face down, and end my turn. Your move, pretty boy," said Sam.

"Why thank you for the compliment," Merrin smiled. "How 'bout the next time you come over to the café, I treat all of you to your own cake."

"Uh, sure," Sam answered with an awkward smile how Merrin spoke to him.

"All right, my draw," said Merrin.

Merrin Roupe  
Life Points: 8000  
Hand: 6  
Monster Zone: 0  
Spell/Trap Zone: 0

"I place one monster face-down in defense position, and then place one card face-down," said Merrin. "Now I end my turn."

"Looks like this is going to be a short duel. My draw," said Sam.

Samual Banx  
Life Points: 8000  
Hand: 2  
Monster Zone: 1  
Spell/Trap Zone: 2

"I place a monster in face-down defense position, and place my last card face-down," said Sam, both holograms of his face-down cards appearing at his feet. "Now, Flame Swordsman, strike down his face-down monster."

Flame Swordsman let out a hard grunt as he raised his sword high over his head and slashed down, casting a fierce fire wave that swallowed Merrin's face-down card. When it flipped face-up, the card vanished while a giant fluff-ball hamster appeared, screeching aloud as it burned until it finally exploded.

"Ha, gotcha!" Sam cheered.

"Don't get too excited," said Merrin, drawing a card from his hand while his counter showed his Life Points decreasing by 1000. "Appear now, Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest!"

Merrin slapped his card onto his field, and a rising from the ground was a seven-foot green-furred baboon-looking monster, wearing brown armor and a heavy club in its left hand, beating its chest with its huge fists as it growled and screeched wildly.

"Hang on, how did you summon that?" Jin asked

"When a Beast-Type monster I control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest from my hand or the Graveyard," Merrin explained, having his deck shuffled and the top card ejected, letting Merrin place it face-down on the field, next to the Green Baboon. "And for my next trick, Super-Nimble Mega Hamster is a Flip Effect Monster, which allows me to Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Beast-Type Monster from my deck to the field in face-down defense position."

"Cool move," said Pen. "In just one turn, he summoned two monsters; one that's stronger than Sam's Flame Swordsman."

"So what? I still got some moves left," said Sam. "I end my turn."

"My draw then," said Merrin.

Merrin Roupe  
Life Points: 7000  
Hand: 4  
Monster Zone: 2  
Spell/Trap Zone: 2

"I summon Elefun to the field," said Merrin, placing his card next to his face-down monster. After its card formed, its puffed into a cloud of blue smoke and then a fluff-cutey elephant head appeared with wings for ears, glassy eyes and a warm smile and a cute trumpeting sound from its trunk.

"And with him, I Flip Summon Mine Mole." He flipped his face-down up and from a rising molehill came a little mole, wearing a hard hat and pick-axe in its right paw, letting out a sort of squeaking sound as it stared down the Flame Swordsman, twitching its whiskers up and down with a sniff; with the two of them together, Gina, Pen, and all other girls who caught sight of the duel couldn't help but coo when they saw them.

"Aw, they are so cute," a couple of girls cooed.

"Are you kidding? First you summon a badass monster like that hairy baboon, now you summon a bunch of wimps like those two?" Sam asked, finding it difficult to believe. "What sort of strategy are you using?"

"This one," said Merrin, holding his right hand at his two monsters, and called out, "I tune Level 2 Elefun with Level 3 Mine Mole."

His two monsters shared a nod and Elefun took the sky first, wrapping itself in its wings as it glowed, transforming into two balls of green light, circling in the air to form the Sync Rings for Mine Mole to soar through.

"Traverse the terrain with thundering hooves to temper the path set before you. Bring down any force that would dare stand in your way," Merrin incanted, as Mine Mole finished going through the rings, its form changing into levels that merged with Elefun's, the five soaring to the clouds above. "Synchro Summon! Charge, Thunder Unicorn!"

Thunder flashes filled in the sky with hammering vibrations, and then a bolt of light struck the ground, bringing Merrin's new monster, Thunder Unicorn; it reared its front hooves with a triumphant cry and slammed down that released a thundering sound, making the crowd cheer as it appeared.

"Do it, Merrin," a girl called out.

"Thunder Unicorn, strike Flame Swordsman with your Thunder Blast," Merrin commanded. Thunder Unicorn charged its horn as it raised its head and threw down, aiming its horn at the Flame Swordsman and launched a thunder blast stream at him; the Flame Swordsman let out a hard yell as he was shocked with Thunder Unicorn's effect, bringing himself to his knees, with his attack points lowered by 1000.

"What the…?" Sam snapped.

"Thunder Unicorn can reduce the attack points of one of your face-up monsters by 500 points for each monster that I control," said Sam. "Lucky for you, only Thunder Unicorn can attack. Strike down the Flame Swordsman with Thundering Charge."

Thunder Unicorn raised its front hooves up with a powerful neigh, charging its horn before it stormed down the field with thundering hooves that shook and tore the ground apart; though the Flame Swordsman wanted to evade, it was helpless, and the Thunder Unicorn pierced him dead-center-chest, shocking him to the point of explosion.

Thunder Unicorn: ATK/2200 = Flame Swordsman: ATK/1500

Battle Damage: 700 Samuel Banx: 7300

"And with that, I end my turn," Merrin smiled. "I hope you weren't too shocked."

"Funny," Sam groaned, drawing his card.

Samuel Banx  
Life Points: 7300  
Hand: 1  
Monster Zone: 1  
Spell/Trap Zone: 1

"I place one card face-down, and then flip summon Morphing Jar," Sam called out; his face-down card flipped up and a large brown jar appeared, and a black-shadowy figure stretched out of it with a cackling smile and one eye. "When this card is flipped face-up, both of us discard our entire hand and then draw five new cards."

Merrin shrugged his shoulders and discard his three cards to the graveyard and drew five new cards with Sam.

"Now I play the card I played face-down card: Polymerization," Sam cried, his face-down card standing erect. "I fuse Possessed Dark Soul and Frontier Wiseman."

Sam's two monster card appeared on the field before sending those in his hand to the graveyard, and the two swirled together in front of him, sucked into a kind of vortex; when the last of them were absorbed, a dark flash came that blinded everyone with the coming of a horrific roar with the sound of nails on a chalkboard.

"Fusion Summon! Terrorize, Dark Balter the Terrible!" Sam called out. When the light diminished, a new monster appeared dawned in gold and red armor with a green cloaked draped from its shoulders, wily silver hair and a sharp-teeth grin.

"Then I equip him with the Fusion Weapon," said Sam, playing an Equip Spell Card from his hand. Dark Balter the Terrible's right hand began to morph into a two-pronged red claw with crackling bolts of lightning surrounding it, and increased its attack points by 1500.

"Whoa, how does that kind of card give your monster that much power?" Merrin asked, caught by surprised.

"Fusion Weapon can only be equipped to a Level 6 or lower Fusion monster, whereas Dark Balter the Terrible is a Level 5, which also raises the equipped monster's attack and defense points by 1500," Sam explained. "And with this new power, Dark Balter the Terrible will destroy your Thunder Unicorn!"

Dark Balter the Terrible laughed maniacally as it aimed its left arm, charging its power where an energy sphere grew in between the space, and fired it at Thunder Unicorn.

"I play my Trap Card: Berserking," Merrin called out, throwing his right hand at his right face-down card, making it stand erect. "This Trap Card allows me to take half of the attack points from one Beast-Type Monster that I control and add the same amount to another!"

"Too bad you won't get a chance to use it. I play Dust Tornado!" Sam cried out, making his other face-down card rise and cast a powerful gusting wind that destroyed Merrin's Trap Card and his combo. Dark Balter the Terrible launched its attack that soared across the field and struck Thunder Unicorn in the chest, destroying it in a powerful explosion, making Merrin hold his arm over his face.

Dark Balter the Terrible: 3500 = Thunder Unicorn: ATK/2200

Battle Damage: 1300 Merrin Roupe: 5700

"Now, rise, Yellow Baboon, Archer of the Foest!" Merrin called out, and then a figure jumped out from one of the far trees and made the ground shake as it land in the field, beating its chest as it roared.

"Where did he come from?" Sam asked.

"When a Beast-Type Monster I control is destroyed in battle, I banish two Beast-Type Monsters from my graveyard and Yellow Baboon, Archer of the Forest can be Special Summoned from my hand," said Merrin, dusting himself off. "I chose Mine Mole and Thunder Unicorn."

"No matter. My monster is still stronger than yours," Sam said determinedly. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My draw," said Merrin.

Merrin Roupe  
Life Points: 5700  
Hand: 5  
Monster Zone: 2  
Spell/Trap Zone: 1

"I summon Rescue Cat," said Merrin, setting his card to the field and from a ring of light came a small white cat with a gold helmet and a whistle around its neck, letting out a small meow that made the girls coo.

"Man, what is it with you and these cutesy monsters?" Sam moaned.

"I enjoy how cute they look on their cards, even more when they are in a duel," said Merrin. "Rescue Cat is by far one of my favorites, and I play his ability."

Rescued Cat meowed again before it tossed its whistle up with its head and caught it in its mouth and blew at the top of its lungs, making its body glow with gold light.

"I tribute Rescue Cat to Special Summon Tree Otter and Sea Koala!" Merrin called out, and the light split in two, taking form of the two new monsters as Merrin's deck shuffled and the top two cards were ejected and he played his two monsters on the field.

A tree shot up from the ground, and from the top came a blue looking creature with the head of on otter, pulling a branch close for it to nibble at the group of leaves while water seeped up from the ground and brown-furred monster with a flat tail and the head of a koala appeared, breaching the water with a cheerful chitter.

"Oh, they are so cute," the girls cooed, smiling with starry eyes and their blushed cheeks cupped in their hands, while the two baboons grew a sweat and sighed. Where's all their attention? Serisouly?

"Now for the effects. First, since I control a face-up Beast-Type monster, Tree Otter can increase the attack points of one face-up monster on the field by 1000 points, and I choose Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest!"

Tree Otter finally stopped eating as its eyes glowed gold, giving the Green Baboon the same aura as it roared louder than before, beating its chest a few times with its attack points increased by 1000.

"Now for Sea Koala. Since I control a face-up Beast-Type monster, the attack points of one of your monsters is reduced to 0 until the End Phase, and I choose Dark Balter the Terrible," said Merrin.

After one final breach and spin, diving back into the water, Sea Koala poked its head out from beneath the surface, and its eyes glowed blue; the same aura appeared around Dark Balter; it groaned and growled as it was stripped of its power to the point where its attack points hit 0.

"This isn't good," said Sam, feeling somewhat concerned.

"I'm afraid it's about to get a little worse," Merrin smiled, feeling somewhat bad. "I use the effect of your Fusion Gate to fuse my Sea Koala and my Tree Otter." When he held his left hand at his two monsters, a beam of brown light enveloped Merrin's two monsters with a cast of wind and the ground trembled.

"Fusion Summon! Unleash your fury, Koalo-Koala," Merrin cried, throwing his left hand up, and the light receded, revealing a new monster: a dark-gray furred, bushy-whiskered, red-eyed and big-fisted koala appeared, as big as Merrin's two baboons, roaring aloud as it appeared.

"Now, destroy his Morphing Jar!" Merrin commanded, snapping a Silver Fang from his hand to his graveyard. Koalo-Koala growled and snared at the trembling Morphing Jar, as it retreated back into its jar; it then raised its fists over its head and slammed them down on top of Morphing Jar, shattering it like thin glass.

"At least my monster was in defense," said Sam.

"That wasn't an attack; Koalo-Koala allows me to destroy one monster that you control so long as I discard a Beast-Type monster from my hand to the graveyard," said Merrin.

"Say what?" Sam snapped, and after that move, all three of Merrin's monsters roared and growled with anxiety.

"Yellow Baboon, destroy Dark Balter the Terrible," Merrin commanded. Yellow Baboon knocked an arrow and pulled it to its cheek with tense strain.

"I play Threatening Roar," Sam cried, throwing his right hand at his face-down card, revealing a Trap Card; as soon as it stood erect, it let out an ear-deafening roar at Merrin and his monsters, all four of them defending themselves against its intense force. "With this card's activation, you cannot attack this turn!"

"Not if I play Trap Stun," Merrin cried, and his last face-down card stood erect, then shot a fierce bolt of lightning at Sam's Trap Card, turning it to stone and silenced its roar. "Trap Stun negates the effects and activations of all Trap Card for the duration of this turn."

"Oh, crap," Sam whined.

"Now, Yellow Baboon, attack Dark Balter the Terrible!" Merrin commanded. Yellow Baboon pulled its arrow back once more and released it, letting it soar through the air with its head glowing with yellow aura, and pierce Sam's monster center chest, causing it to explode and pushed Sam back an inch as he crossed his arms to shield himself.

Yellow Baboon, Archer of the Forest: ATK/2600 = Dark Balter the Terrible: ATK/0

Battle Damage: 2600 Samuel Banx: 4700

"Green Baboon, attack him directly!"

Green Baboon roared and jumped to the sky with its club raised over its head and smashed down the ground in front of Sam, throwing him back a foot on his butt with debris flying at his face.

Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest: ATK/3600 = Samuel Banx

Battle Damage: 3600 Samuel Banx: 1100

"Koalo-Koala, finish him off!"

Koalo-Koala growled through its clenched fangs as it huffed through its big, wet nose, sticking its chest out and then roared heavily and aloud at Sam; he had no choice but to cover his ears from the tense sound, bracing his feet into the ground, but failed to keep his hold, leaving him to be thrown back, tumbling across the ground.

Koalo-Koala: ATK/2800 = Samuel Banx

Battle Damage: 2800 Samuel Banx: 0

Merrin Roupe wins.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duelists of the Rose: Rose Academy Arc Ch. 7**

"Whoo, way to go, Merrin! I knew you would win," the girls cheered, Merrin bowed his head, smiled, and waved at his most devoted audience as his monsters vanished with the duel field. Sam groaned into the ground before he turned on his back and spat a little bit of dirt from his mouth, and found Merrin standing over him with an offering hand.

"Good game," Merrin smiled. Sam took Merrin's hand and pulled to bring himself to his feet.

"I can't believe I lost," Sam moaned, dusting his front while Merrin got his shoulders and back.

"Next time, you'll probably think twice before going against the Beast Master," said Justin.

"Wait, what?" Jin and Sam snapped, wide-eyed and mouth agape towards Justin.

"He's Merrin Roupe, the Beast Master, and third in Theme Decks," said Justin. "He's been in dozens of tournaments; I'm surprised that none of you noticed that in the first place."

"Then what is someone like you working in a café?" Jin asked.

"A job between exhibitions and tournaments," Merrin shrugged, and then looked to Sam. "Those were some very good moves with your fusion cards; I hope to face you in a tournament someday." And he gave him a wink on top of it, making Sam blush in embarrassment.

"Uh, s- sure," Sam stuttered.

"As per our agreement, as I've won, you have to leave Cain alone for the rest of the day," said Merrin, and gave Gina one of his smiles that made her melt at the sight of it. "Please, give him back his deck."

As soon as she looked at Cain, that warm, fuzzy feeling she had turned to that cold, bullying attitude, and she tossed Cain's deck box gently enough not to send it soaring through the air and high enough for Cain to see it and catch it in his hand.

"Thank you," said Cain, fastening it back on his belt.

"Well, Cain, how 'bout a dinner on me?" Merrin smiled. "For a job well done."

"Love to," said Cain.

"No, please, don't go," girls begged as he became surrounded by them, half of fitted with their duel disks and decks shuffled. "Duel me, please. No, met. We can do a tag duel! I'd be a great partner."

"Ladies, ladies, I would love to duel with all of you. How about we all meet back here tomorrow afternoon after I am relieved of work, and I will duel each of you in turn, until everyone has had a turn. Sound good?" Merrin asked, using his charm to convince.

"Do you promise?" the girls asked.

"I promise," Merrin swore with his left hand up, and the girls gave in, saying their farewells, and he waved goodbye before he looked back at Cain. "Ready?"

"Lead the way," said Cain, walking over to Merrin, ignoring the hard stared he got from Felicia and Justin, challenging him for a later time, where he would not be protected. Leaving the park, Merrin and Cain headed back to the shopping area where clothing stores and eateries were aplenty, as were a few other girls that Merrin was familiar with.

"Honestly, Merrin, I don't understand why you do this to every girl infatuated with you," said Merrin.

"But I told you why back at the café," said Merrin.

"For the job, yes, but outside of it? Really?"

"Just because I am not in work doesn't mean that I shouldn't act like a gentleman."

"You did more than that with Sam."

"I was being nice, and you know it, Cain, just like I am with you and every other boy, which is more than what I can say for those girls."

"Really? There is actually a pair of girls that you don't like?"

"I didn't say that; they way they fawned, and then showed such disdain when they looked at you; are they the bullies of your school."

"Worse: my own personal set, but they're nothing I can't handle by myself."

"So, I saw." Cain noticed Merrin's glance to his left arm, making him pull it away to hide it. "You can't hide your arm from me anymore than you could hide your emotion. How bad is it now?"

"Not as bad as it was before."

"You're lying, Cain. I can tell by the sound of your voice; how often do they duel you?"

"So far, only Felicia and Gina, the one who held me, have dueled me; Felicia keeps it on high sense, despite how hard I try to keep it on low."

"And you say nothing."

"They don't know, besides, it's not something I talk about; even if they did know, I doubt they'd care. I'm just another easy target for them. The faster I lose, the sooner they leave me alone, and I prefer to leave it as that."

"As you wish," Merrin nodded, and then clapped his hands with excitement. "So, how 'bout barbecue? I know a great place where they make a burger that'll melt in your mouth and a shake to wash away all your troubles, and the game's on tonight. My treat for your first day on the job."

"Sure."

About two blocks up, they arrived at a bar and grill packed with mostly teens, truckers, authority figures, and so on, playing at pool, foosball, and a few arcade games in the far back. Merrin and Cain headed for a table with a good view of one of the flat screens, showing the first quarter of the game, and Merrin signaled a two to the guy at the bar, whole signaled the chef in the kitchen.

"Big place. You come here often?" Cain asked, trying to talk over the music and the cheer of the crowd over the game.

"Now and then. Tom loves it here," Merrin smiled. "Once you've eaten here, you'll wanna come back every night."

"So long as I can afford it," said Cain. The cheering drew both their attention to the flat screen above them, watching the home team head for the goal with the rev of their engines, their riders leaning forward for speed; the wind up, the hit, and the fly, and then…

"Flash from uptown Kingdom City," said a sudden, news screen.

"No!" the crowd groaned and whined.

"Moments ago, Kingdom City Bank and Trust was struck by a hostile gang of robbers, holding more than fifty innocent civilians have been taken hostage with no known casualties. We now take you live with Sylvia in the sky. Sylvia."

The screen changed to a woman news reporter from within a chopper that circled over the incident, the camera focused on the fires that roared from the base of the building, raising a pitch-black cloud of smoke.

"John, it's shear chaos here," said Sylvia. "Authorities have surrounded the building on all sides, trying to subdue the assailants that are still inside Kingdom City Bank and Trust. Just as their demands were met, an explosion occurred inside the building, followed by immediate gunfire. The police are pinned down as they struggle to fight back. Members of the fire department have just arrived, as has TAS, both getting their men ready to strike, no doubt to finally put an end to this fight."

The camera focused in on the building, watching the TAS members jump out of their vans, dawned in kevlar and helmets and armed with assault rifles, lining up behind cover as member of the fire squad prepped as a sort of cannon on the back of their trucks, aiming carefully at the fire. Just as they were prepped, another explosion erupted from within; the flames roared as it engulfed the squad cars and the officers diving for cover; as the flames receded back into the building, twelve bikers launched themselves out of the flames and into the air, laughing wildly as they crashed against the fire trucks, punching the body in like tin and knocking them over on their side and in the buildings behind them, before they burned their tires across the pavement and rode off down the streets.

"John, an incredible thing just happened; another explosion came and now a dozen bikers just jumped out of the flames and crashed into the police and fire department vehicles, tossing them like rag dolls, and now they're driving away," Sylvia stated. "Few police cars are in pursuit as most of them have been swallowed by the flames and may explode without proper procedure. The fire department is doing everything possible to put out the flames while fire fighters and TAS members charge in for the hostages."

"Thank you, Sylvia. Chase Adams is now in lead with the pursuing officers. We'll be in touch with him within moments."

"I hope they catch those guys," said Merrin.

"Yeah, me, too," said Cain.

"John, I am now with the pursuing officers who are after the twelve riders that emerged from the flames," stated Chase Adams, the screen split in two; his screen-light-lit face on the left and a view of the chase on the right, police cars and bikes rounded up as they streamed down the streets after the escaping bikers, their rear lights almost fifty yards away. Another TV showed the same chase, but in addition to the police was a sort of low-riding news runner with 'Chase Adams,' painted on the side. "The police are in hot pursuit, having all the streets cleared of pedestrians; their speed is amazing as they continue to keep a great distance. What sort of engines do these guys have under their hoods?"

"Chase, have the police devised any sort of solution to slow them down?" John asked.

"I've heard that the police are setting up tire spikes and roadblocks further on down the highway, hoping to catch them off guard," Chase explained. "In the event that this attempt fails, choppers are being deployed with snipers armed with EMPRs in hoping to stop these criminals. These guys may be fast, but they'll need serious skill to outrun a shock bullet."

"How soon do you suspect this chase to end?"

"I'd give it about- WHOA!"

A sudden burst of red and yellow flashed in front of the screen, Chase's face struck with a sudden shock; out of nowhere a great ball of fire fell ahead of the police squad, destroying the front of one, swerving out of control while the others desperately tried to avoid it.

"Chase, what was that?" John asked.

"I don't know," Chase panted. "A fireball just appeared and took out one of the squad cars. The criminals must have some kind of hidden arsenals on their runners. Oh, damn!"

Two more fireballs were shot at the police cars; the first one was evaded, letting it strike the road with a powerful aftershock, but the second struck two police cars, causing them to turn off-road as they were set ablaze, and crashed into the side walls and medians; then came a powerful crash of thunder with the coming of blackened clouds; a heavy wind came out of nowhere, blowing hard against the police, their vehicles struggling against it as they were nudged side to side, hitting their sides against one another, the news choppers struggling to maintain their balance; then, from the blackened sky, came fierce bolts of light at that roared as they struck the ground, causing the cars to evade in a panic, causing them to suddenly lose control and crash into one another; only when they appeared to be grouped together did one final bolt of lightning came down and struck them, causing the engines to blow out, windows shatter, and running fall and tumble across the road, crashing here and there, losing the live feed.

"Chase? Chase, can you hear me?" John asked aloud. "Chase?"

There was no response.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have lost contact with Chase Adams. Please standby until we have re-established communications," said John.

Just as the commercial came, Cain's left hand clutched his sleeve.

"Everything, okay, Cain?" Merrin asked.

"Yeah, it's fine," said Cain.

-

Within the shrine, the monarchs joined in council, and before them kneeled four men, dawned in helm-masks, full-left-arm armor, and different colored uniforms.

"Forgive us, sires, but we failed to capture the thieves in the city."

"They evaded us before we could even catch up to them."

"Do we have any information about them?" Mobius asked.

"None, sire. They did well to keep themselves hidden from cameras."

"What of witnesses?" Thestalos asked.

"They were blindfolded, or traumatized to remember anything. We believe it to be useless to try and ask them again if they do remember anything after any kind of waiting period."

"Is there anything that can be done?" Raiza asked.

"The make and model of their runners are unknown, but efforts are being put in to distinguish their energy output."

"Securities measures are being put up around the city and our fellow neighbors; if they use their powers again, we may be able to pinpoint their location, thus finding out who they are and what sort of power they have."

"Spare no expense or manpower needed to find these strangers," said Granmarg. "Whatever power they have, it has either possessed them, or they choose to act this way, which will only endanger the innocent."

"We will do all that we will," said the four men, bowing their heads before rising to their feet and departed.

"I hope they will succeed," said Mobius.

"Perhaps it would be better if we handle this matter personally," said Thestalos. "If they are as powerful as they displayed, we would have a far better chance."

"We don't know what sort of power of they possess," said Zaborg. "For all we know, what they displayed was probably nothing more compared to an adrenaline rush."

"Or they were holding back," said Granmarg. "We should at least look into the situation ourselves."

"I agree with Zaborg," said Raiza. "We should wait to see what they can discover about these strangers; then, if needed, we shall intervene."

"And let them do as they please until then?" Thestalos asked.

"If we are to all the fighting, then what use would our knights be?" Mobius asked. "They are chosen to handle such endeavor as this, and we must have faith in them as they have faith in us."

"Agreed," said Zaborg. "We will help our knights as we can, until we are truly needed. Now, let us prepare what is to come."

-

"What do you think happened to those in the chase?" Merrin asked, as he and Cain left the restaurant. "Cain?"

"I'm sure they're okay," Cain said, snapping back into reality after appearing distracted.

"Are you okay?" Merrin asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," Cain insisted. "It's just that burger's got me a little distracted in my stomach."

"I told you it would be good," Merrin smiled, elbowing Cain's shoulder. "If you get the job, then I'll bring you back here again as a celebratory dinner, eh?

"Thanks, Merrin," Cain nodded. "I'll see you then."

"Night," Merrin smiled, waving bye as they parted ways.

Cain headed for the bus stop back to the academy, all the while listening to open radios and television audio about the incident with the bank robbers, how the authorities were stumped about how they were attacked by this sudden freak of nature and trying to find any lead to the robbers. All the while, Cain felt a chill tickle at the base of the back of his neck, his left hand clenched tight in his pocket, closing his eyes with the pinching at his leg to counter it.

Why was this bothering him so much?

"You sensed it, did you not?" a guttural voice asked. Cain opened his eyes and saw the streets empty, the winds whistling in his ears. "What will you do?"

Building by building, the lights went out with a kind of pound, starting at the distance from all sides and worked its way towards him.

"Will you just stand aside, and let everything fade away?" the voice asked, and the last bit of light was a street lamp hanging over his head. "Or will you…"

The light grew brighter, blinding his eyes, and then came a loud sound.

"Hey, watch out!" a voice screamed. Cain came to, and saw a car coming right at him, the driver barely paying attention with the girl sitting in his passenger seat, until the last second; Cain quickly leapt to the center of the road, avoiding being hit, but only to face an oncoming big rig, stumbling to his feet to quickly stepped back, feeling the rushing wind sweep over him as it passed by; a cab came and swerved in front of Cain to avoid him before he could try to jump out of the way, forcing him to step back; a garbage was drawing near, honking loudly, everyone hoping to that the truck would stop; it could move out of the way with the rest of the oncoming traffic; Cain was frozen, unable to move, suddenly, something grabbed him by the collar and jerked him out of the road, whooshing and dashing side to side, and then hurled him into an alley, crashing against a box-cluster.

His heart was pounding in his chest like rhythmic forge hammers on anvils, his ears filled with only the sound of speeding vehicles and honking horns, muffled voices screaming out for him; only when he finally gathered himself, his mind began to wander what it was that got him out of the way? Did anyone else see? Then again, perhaps it was better not to know.

"Cain, is that you?" He looked up and saw Nana Amy standing over him.

"Hey, Nana Amy," said Cain, getting up on his feet and dusted himself off.

"What are you doing in the trash? You weren't the cause of all that commotion, were you?" Nana Amy asked.

"No, ma'am, not at all," said Cain, not wanting to worry her.

"Why isn't that you're at the academy? To be out so late at night would get you in trouble."

"And even worse, I think I missed the last bus back," Cain sighed.

"Then you'll stay with us," said Nana Amy, and then held up her left hand to silence Cain before he could protest. "I insist, Cain. We have plenty of space, and the girls would be happy to see you since they missed you today. And when we get home, I'll call the academy and let them know you're staying with me. It's as simple as that."

"Thank you, Nana Amy," said Cain, and he followed alongside her to her apartment. Ten feet from the building entrance, it started to pour; Nana Amy was fumbling the keys into the lock before she finally managed to get it open, letting the two of them jump in.

"Goodness me, that was very sudden," said Nana Amy.

"True to that," said Cain, slipping out of his jacket and shook it over the large wool-welcome mat. "I guess you'd also saved me from getting a cold in the morning."

"Well, we certainly cannot have that," said Nana Amy, already going up the stairs, and the second door down the left. Heading inside, Cain was led into the family area: a large room with a curled couch facing a flat screen that rested on an antique-designed cabinet, and a round coffee table in the center between them. Behind that was a the full kitchen, and hallway in between where there was a door on both sides, and one down the center, and two more rooms to the right. Here and there, the walls were decorated with graduation pictures of Kylie and Uma going back to pre-school, their parents embracing them in their arms in proud excitement.

"Where are Kylie and Uma?" Cain asked.

"They're asleep in their room," said Nana Amy, setting her purse down on the bar counter on the other side of the kitchen stove facing the family area. "They've been dueling nonstop ever since you lend them your duel disk."

"I hope it didn't cause too much trouble," said Cain.

"No, no, not at all, it keeps them outside, getting some fresh air, and I find myself having spare time reading my stories," Nana Amy explained, grabbing a small glass from the cupboard with a matching glass plate, then pulled a jar of her home-made peanut butter cream-filled chocolate cookies, placing five on the plate and then took out a gallon of milk from the fridge. "It's fun to watch them play together. You've been a big influence on them; they're even talking about entering a tournament for the first time."

"That's cool," said Cain.

"That it is," said Nana Amy, placing a plate of five cookies in front of him with a glass of milk. "An evening snack for good dreams." Nana Amy left him to go the hallway closet, grabbing a fluffed pillow a soft, folded blanket, setting them on top of the couch.

"Thank you, Nana Amy, for letting me stay the night," said Cain.

"Anytime, Cain," Nana Amy smiled with a light nod of her head. "Good night."

"Good night."

-

Silence was well deserved in the cool atmosphere; a fluff pillow to rest on, a row of cushion for support, and a soft blanket to snug under. It was more than expected. Well before dawn, Cain came out the building and headed for a bus stop, hoping to catch one where it chartered students who didn't live on campus. The only thing seen so far were garbage trucks, street cleaners, retiring road workers, gathering their cones and signs, and morning buses heading miles out from the city limits with pooled cars, and the morning people walking along the sidewalks.

As he approached a bus stop just ahead, the sound of roaring engines began to fill the air, growing louder by the second; looking at the street horizon, which seemed to extend forever, a large mass began to grow; flickers of light began to appear, slowly turning into a strange aura that engulfed it. That same chill stroked the back of his neck, and then, multiple explosions erupted alongside them; building after building was engulfed in chaos as the mass transformed into a horde of bikers, dressed as dark and goth they can be, all black, spiked, chains, and horns on their helmets, red glowing eyes appearing in their visors, raising their heads as they roared and cackled with a kind of guttural sound, bringing blackened skies behind them.

The horde separated at a crossroad, shooting thunderbolts, fireballs, and massive chunks of ice from their hands, the road being torn apart with rising earth behind them as they rode; vehicles were grabbed with bear claws and chains then thrown to buildings and the arriving police units, causing them to crash into one another and into buildings, barely avoiding the civilians as they ran in a panic, crying out before they were caught in some destruction or fallen debris. Strange figures began to descend from the black sky, their true appearance masked by darkness, and they attacked with the same sort of attacks as the bikers.

Cain was struck with horror, even more when one of the riders caught sight of him; it reared its runner with its rear tire tearing the road apart before charging towards him, holding its right claw out to snatch Cain from the ground; it swiped for his head, but Cain ducked and leapt to the side at the last second; the biker snatched the road with its left claw, digging in deep, and used that center for it to sharply u-turn, its accelerating tires burning with fire, casting a gust of flames that engulfed a swerving bus and hurled it into a corner store, making it explode on impact. The biker released it grip on the road and charged back at Cain, more determined to snatch him; Cain stood his ground, but in the midst of the chaos, a blazed car suddenly struck the biker at the last second, causing an explosion that threw Cain off his feet and tumbling across the road, his left arm pierced with shrapnel and heavily burned.

More of the dark figures appeared on the ground, each one of different size, but as powerful as all the rest, others flying above, using tail, wings, and heads to destroy buildings to a point with their support gave way, making them collapse on one another. So many screams and cries could be heard in the harsh winds carrying ash and smoke in their embrace, making it difficult to breathe.

"Cain," a pair of voice cried out.

"Uma! Kylie!" Cain cried, frantically looking around to find them.

"Cain, please, help us," Kylie screamed.

"Save us, Cain," Uma cried out.

Cain pushed himself to his feet and ran as hard as he could to find Kylie and Uma. The only place he could think of was their apartment, but when he arrived, the building was engulfed in an inferno with the top five floors already collapsed.

"Cain," the two of them screamed again. They weren't in the building; they sounded so close, but where were they?

He followed their cries, running through the streets, calling out for them, desperately wanting to find them, evading any falling debris from above; it was so difficult to follow their voices over the roars and screeches, the howling winds carrying their voices all over the place. Just as he turned a corner, believing to be on the trail, a hot rusted chain suddenly wrapped around his neck and one around his right arm, burning his skin, and jerked off his feet and landed hard on his back; when he turned, he was at the mercy of a biker, companied with two dark figures that held the chains, hissing and snarling. Cain couldn't help but meet the bikers red-hot gaze as it reached for its left wrist, the two dark figures tightening the chains around Cain so that he would remain in place; before the biker could strike, the earth ruptured beneath them, a fissure ripped and they fell to their demise as a great, fat, lengthy creature rose beneath, hissing with tendrils wreathing out from the mouth.

Freed of his bind, Cain quickly ran away as he heard Kylie and Uma scream out for him again; it was louder this time, yet the winds still carried their voices all around; why did the wind taunt him like this?

"Kylie, Uma, where are you?" Cain cried out, his kneeling buckling beneath him; he forced himself to stand; the ash and smoke in the air choked him, filling his lungs; he breathed deep and cried out for the girls. "Kylie! Uma!"

"Cain!"

He turned around, and there they were, huddled in one another's arm in the streets, horrified, surrounded by the chaotic flames, tears ran from their eyes and across the dirtied cheeks, left all alone. Only when they saw Cain did they have hope.

"Cain!" they cried out, trying to stand up to get to him. The ground shook and pillars of fire erupted from beneath the road, from the gas mains, each one happening at random, but coming closer and closer. Then it caught his eye, the glimpse of a sewer cover, and they were just feet from it.

"Get away from there," Cain cried. He tried to go after them, but the ground shook again; the road fissured, and steam shot up, burning the left side of his face; there was no way to get by, and more gas mains were ruptured, casting pillars of fire.

"Cain!" they cried out.

"Get out of there, now," Cain cried out to them, gagging on ash and blood. The sky pound with thunder, and a bolt of lightning struck the road, piercing through, and came a great flash.

"NO!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duelists of the Rose: Rose Academy Arc Ch. 8**

He woke up in a desperate fright, sitting up, breathing deep with his left hand over his mouth to muffle the sound. Beads of sweat covered his forehead, riding down his face and neck, reaching underneath his shirt; his stomach was so stretched, twisted, and knotted that he threw himself off the couch and over to the kitchen sink, leaning deep over the drain and puked a white-and-yellow fluid, keeping it as muffled as he could, breathing deep through nose and mouth, until he collapsed to the tile floor, his back leaned against the cabinet doors, using his shirt sleeve to wipe away the sweat from his eyes and face.

"What was that?" Cain breathed. "Why… why did I have that dream? That nightmare?"

A gentle bell ring tickled his ears, and that tickle returned, relieving him of his pain and worry. Thought weak in the knee, he managed to get to his feet, and walked around the counter bar, following the presence down the hall, guiding him to the room at the end. One step away, and the door opened silently; his left hand pushed it open and he stepped in. His heart skipped and settled: there they were, tucked tightly in their bunk beds, sleeping peacefully and soundly. They were all right.

The quiet bell ring came back, tickling his ears once more; Cain closed the door and followed the sound to the front door, now hearing it outside. This sound, this presence from before, kept drawing him in, enticing him to follow. There was no defying it. Cain grabbed his jacket and slipped into his shoes, quietly heading outside with the door locked behind him, and already the presence was at ground level. Cain followed after it as fast as he could, leaping over flight after flight, and ran onto the sidewalk; three bell rings coming down his right, clear sounding like a whisper over the loud engines of the early morning street cleaners and garbage trucks. Down the street and around the corner, three pedestrian walkways, and four alleys; he was being led through a maze again, but it was nowhere leading him back to the old factory as last time; hopefully, he wouldn't get ambushed again.

The further he went, the closer the sound was, the stronger the presence; one more clear ring, and he turned the corner with a wanting of this chase to end, but brought to stop when a sharp gasp filled his chest and made his heart skip, his stomach weighed and knotted, and his eyes fixated upon Kingdom City General across the street. He could feel the presence across the street, the bell ringing to lead him; his feet weighed him down, he would not go forward. The bell rang louder a few times as if Cain didn't hear it, but he still wouldn't move. The bell rang again and again, inviting him to come, but Cain turned and ran away; he barely got ten feet before the bell rang in his ears again with the presence appearing in front of him, trying to get him to turn around, but still he ran away.

'Why there?' his mind screamed. 'Why did you lead me there?'

-

"Gargonith, attack!" Felicia called out. Her dragon breathed in deep with light shining from the crevices from its mouth, its head raised high and then shot forward, snapping its mouth open and fired an intense beam of gleaming light at a Colossal Fighter, engulfing it as it cried out and shattered, leaving Pen's Life Points hitting zero, and her knocked on her bum.

"And that's game," Gina smiled.

"Ah, it was close, though," said Felicia, her holograms vanishing with her duel disk sheathed as she walked over and helped Pen to her feet. "You're getting better, Pen. If you duel like this in the tournament, you'll have a foothold in being on our team."

"Thanks, Felicia," Pen smiled. "I'd be happy just to be the alternate, since you and Justin will definitely be on the team."

"Well, I'd rather see you on the team," said Felicia, looking firmly in Pen's eyes. "Can you do that?"

"I will do it, Felicia," Pen assured.

"Great, now that we got that cleared up, let's go into town and get some new cards," said Gina, hoping off the wall of the main entrance stairs, her eagerness making her body shake. "We only got a few days before the tournament starts, and I am still looking for some new cards for my deck."

"This coming from the one who sings that her deck is perfect?" Pen chuckled.

"It's called making the competition sweat, Pen, come on," said Gina. "So can we please get going already? I want to get the good packs!"

"All right, fine, let's get going," Felicia sighed.

They were the last to take the last few seats back to the city, sitting the back, which was perfect for Pen and Gina to discuss their strategy. Felicia was in her own world by the window, looking through her Lightsworn Deck, card after card, looking at each image like it was a window to old friends, their strength being shared with her, and hers with them. Feeling more nostalgic, a memory of the past flashed before her eyes.

It was at an all-girls birthday party at a theme park; a long table decorated princess pink birthday decorations with pizza, cake and ice cream, presents pyramid-ed at the end, streamers hanging in the ceiling with various balloon shapes of stars, moons, circles, teddy bears and horses and fairies saying 'Happy 7th Birthday'. There at the head was a young blond girl, surrounded by her friends, thanking all of them for coming; the final gift was a small, wrapped in glimmering gold paper. Anticipation filled her as she tore it open, finding a polished walnut box underneath with a gold clasp with a small key on a ribbon tied around it. She used it the key to unlock the box, and opened it; a smile grew on her face with an uncontrollable laugh.

"It's a deck," she laughed, looking card after card. "It's my own deck!"

"Cool, what cards did you get?"

"Take a look."

A new memory came; there she was in the park with an old fashioned duel disk, dueling with her friends supporting her from behind, cheering her on for the goal, but her monster fell at the hands of her opponent's, dropping her Life Points to zero.

"Ha, looks like you need a little more practice before you decide to duel again," her opponent laughed, leaving her behind. In a fit, Felicia got back on her feet and ran, trying not to cry out. She was found sitting alone underneath a play-castle, looking through her deck.

"Why do I keep losing?" Felicia asked, struggling to keep her tears back. "I have strong cards, but I can't win."

"I can help you," said a voice. Right when she raised her head to see the face…

"Hey, Felicia, we're here," said Gina, shaking her shoulder, snapping her back into reality.

"Right," said Felicia, tucking her deck back into her box and followed Pen and Gina off the bus, and to the card shop. Already the tables were full of duelists and RPG games, snapping cards and rolling dice. Gina was glued to the shop owner's book of rare Warrior-Type Duel Monsters, trying to decide what card she need; Pen was watching duels, helping little kids with the rules and strategies, and apologizing afterwards for being nosey in their game. Felicia window shopped at the models and cards on display, feeling no need to shop for anything; she was there for support for her friends. The sound of a cheering girl caught her attention, how she jumped in her seat and laughed when she made her first successful attack.

"Don't get too excited," said the girl's older opponent, probably a friend or family member. "I'm a long way from 0, and you still have a lot to learn."

"That's why I'll win."

Another memory came: still a little girl, gathering herself from hiding beneath the play-castle, and standing a few feet away from her previous opponent, whose was in another duel.

"Are you ready?" a voice beside her asked.

"I don't think I can do this," Felicia whimpered, feeling her knees shake beneath her.

"Just take a deep breath, and let the play come to you," the voice supported. "We rebuilt your deck, and now is the chance to see what it can do, win or lose. Ready?"

The memory vanished in a flash of light when her name was called out.

"Come on, Felicia, let's get going," Gina sighed.

"Disappointed?" Felicia asked.

"I can't find any cards that'll be useful to my deck," said Gina. "I asked the store manager, and every advanced level duelist here, and they all said that a good addition to my deck would a Fiend Megacyber, but the store owner doesn't have one in his collection."

"What are you talking about? There are dozens to be found," Pen chuckled.

"Yeah, but they're all common," Gina whined. "A deck as strong and powerful as mine deserves a rare card."

"Good luck; those are hard to find, even if you do, collectors will demand a whole lot of coin," said Felicia. "You're better off just getting a common; it's the same thing, just without all the flare."

"Exactly," Gina gestured. "Come on, let's check out a few more shops."

"Are we going to do this all day?" Pen asked.

"I'm sorry, do you have other things to do?" Gina asked with narrow eyes and a mocking voice.

"Well, I would like to fine tune and upgrade my duel disk, maybe do a little shopping, so, yes, I do have other things," said Pen, mocking Gina's glare.

Felicia let out a light laugh and then her PDA started to vibrate in her pocket, breaking up Gina and Pen's fight before it went public.

"What's that?" Pen asked.

"A little app for my PDA," Felicia answered, checking it. "It lets me know when certain duelists on my list are nearby by tracking the signature of their duel disks." When she checked the map, a grin grew on her face as the name and profile picture appeared. "And there he is."

The two of them couldn't help but look over her shoulders.

"Cain? He's nearby?" Pen asked.

"In a park not too far from here," said Felicia.

"Yes, that's perfect," Gina exclaimed, drawing all eyes onto her with whispers and murmurs from the patrons, forcing Pen and Felicia to take her by the arms and scurry out and away from the shop, stopping at a corner.

"Now, what's so perfect?" Pen asked.

"Cain's deck has a rare Fiend Megacyber, and by beating him, I'll add it to mine," Gina smiled. "Then my deck will be ready for the tournament."

"How are you so sure that he has one, even in his deck?" Felicia asked.

"Because his duel records showed him playing with on in the past," said Gina.

"And what makes you think that he'll still have it?" Pen asked.

"I'll just ask him," said Gina, already starting to walk away. "Let's get going!"

"Are we really going to go?" Pen asked.

"It might actually be interesting to watch," Felicia shrugged.

-

Felicia and Pen caught up with Gina in less than a minute when she realized that she didn't know where to go, letting Felicia guide them.

The park was already filled with kids released from school, playing with their pets, on the playgrounds, and Duel Monsters; some with the old fashion designs where anyone can see monsters tear one another apart for all eyes to see while those with D-Gazers where the world around them change dimensions and their monsters destroy it.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Pen asked.

"What?" Gina asked.

"Seeing all these kids duel with structure and theme decks, cards put together from three months allowance worth of packs; we were all like them," said Pen. "So eager to play, for the fun and the excitement."

"Well, we'll nothing like them," said Felicia. "We're stronger and better than before, and they'll soon learn what it takes to get there. It all depends how and when."

"What better way to show them then by seeing how strong we are," said Gina. "I can almost feel the Fiend Megacyber weighing my deck."

"Well, it'll be closer than you think," said Felicia, the three of them going up a hill with Felicia's PDA beeping faster and faster, telling them they were getting closer; as they reached the peak to find Cain, disappointment and question struck their faces. There they saw two girls standing side by side in a duel with one of them wearing the duel disk.

"Are you sure that app's working right?" Gina asked.

"Hang on," said Felicia, putting on her D-Gazer, as did Gina and Pen. There, in a shredded and scorched terrain was a Vampire Lord and Sword Arm of Dragon against what looked wild animals, their bodies crackling with electrical bolts, one of them looked like it was in a kind of electrical charge cube.

"Here I go," Uma called out. "Wattchimera, attack him directly!"

The monster in the cube roared, absorbing its electrical power into its body, showing it's attack points being raised by 1000; the terrain was being torn apart with the wild jolts, everyone in its range jumping back from it and blocked with their arms up on instinct. The energy was finally released, casting wild whipping electrical bolts at the opponent, shocking the monsters first and then the duelist. He let out a loud yell from being electrocuted, his hair sticking up when the attack finally stopped and his Life Points hit 0

"Yes, I did it," Uma cheered.

"Whoo, way to go," Kylie cheered with a high five.

"No way that duel was fair," the boy snapped, his friends helping him to his feet. "Half of your monsters kept attacking me directly!"

"It's what my monsters can do," Uma smiled. "Part of the game is utilizing the abilities of your monsters."

"Oh, yeah? Well, I get you next time, just you wait," the boy shouted, and then he and his friends bailed out while the girls laughed, jumping up and down with their hands held between them.

"Let's go find another," Uma laughed. "I really, really feel like I can take on anyone."

"Hello, there," said Felicia, she and her friends approaching them, which killed the girls excitement, shocked to see the three teens walk up to them. "That was a pretty good duel."

"Uh, thank you," said Uma, both she and Kylie feeling a little uneasy.

"And that's a pretty cool duel disk," said Gina, looking at the red up-to-date duel disk with the mark of the Red Rose on the cuff, and then looked at their sailor girl uniforms, finding it curious. "How long have you had that?"

"Well, uh, we…" Kylie stammered.

"Excuse me, but can I help you girls?" asked Nana Amy, seeming to come out of nowhere. As soon as she was seen, Kylie and Uma quickly ran by her side.

"We're sorry, ma'am, we just saw the end of their duel, and we got caught up in the moment," Felicia apologized. "We didn't mean any harm."

"You are duelists, too?" Nana Amy asked.

"Yes, ma'am," said Pen, she and the others turning their hips a bit to see the set up on their belts.

"Oh, you're from the Rose Circle Academy," said Nana Amy.

"Yes, ma'am, we are," said Gina. "And when the young ladies duel, we thought that they were also attended the Rose Circle Elementary."

"No, they attend to a different private school," said Nana Amy.

"Then, if you will pardon me if I intrude, where did they get that duel disk?" Felicia asked. "I only ask because that sort is only given to students who attend the Rose Circle Academy, and there have been recent thefts." That was an outright lie.

"We didn't steal anything," Kylie snapped on instinct, and then Nana Amy quietly shushed her name.

"It's true," said Nana Amy. "Their friend lent it to them; he was supposed to pick it up today, but he did not. If you wish to know who, then you will have to take it up with him."

"Can you tell us his name, just to be sure, ma'am?" Felicia asked. "We can return it for you."

"No, I will not; students are not, I don't know who you girls really are, and it will be my granddaughters or myself who will return this duel disk to its owner, not you," Nana Amy said firmly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, we have to be leaving."

"Um, ma'am, if it's not too much trouble then, may we challenge them to a duel," said Felicia, almost instantly, but not sounding desperate.

"I'm sorry, but no," said Nana Amy, starting to walk away again.

"Can we, Nana?" Uma asked, seeming to puzzle the idea. Both she and Kylie looked up at her.

"We've dueled a lot of kids our age, and C- he said that we should always challenge ourselves," said Kylie, catching herself mid sentence when she glanced over at Felicia and her friends.

"Yeah, but they just call us thieves," said Uma. "Why would you duel someone who calls you such a mean name?"

"They didn't know, so we can't blame them," said Kylie, and then looked back up at Nana Amy. "Can we, Nana? Just one more duel, please?"

Nana Amy pondered it, looking over her shoulder at the three girls, and sighed.

"All right, just one more duel," said Nana Amy, and her granddaughters smiled with a nod, turning back to the girls.

"I'll be your opponent," said Uma, getting psyched up.

"And I'll be yours," said Pen, stepping up. Uma smiled and ran to the opposite end of her while Kylie and Nana Amy stepped out of the way.

"Hey, hold on, who said that you get to duel the kid?" Gina asked.

"Because you are a hard-hitter and Felicia's deck is a Special Summon Beatdown," Pen explained, assembling her duel disk. "Between the three of us, I know how to hold back, especially with a kid."

"Except this is not why we came here," Gina started to whine.

"I got it under control," said Pen, taking out her deck and stood directly across from Uma. "Since this is our first duel, it's traditional that we properly introduce ourselves. My name is Pen Harth."

"My name is Uma Raoque, and I'm ready to duel." Pen smiled as she fitted her D-Gazer and held her left arm in front with Uma, letting everyone see their duel disk draw and activate. Both of them held their left arms out that they could see their decks being shuffled. When it stopped, the two of them grabbed hold of their decks, and cut it.

"Insect Barrier," said Pen.

"One of one," said Uma, not at all bummed.

"I'll let you go first," said Pen, the two of them stacked their decks and drew five cards, their D-Gazers building the duel zone. Meanwhile…

"Hey, Nana, aren't you going to watch?" Kylie asked.

"I am," said Nana Amy.

"I mean with your D-Gazer," said Kylie.

"Oh, I try, but I can't get it work properly," Nana Amy shook her head, not feeling like she's missing anything.

"Can I see?" Kylie asked. Nana Amy shrugged her shoulders and rummaged through her purse, and pulled out a small silver box with a decorative image of a D-Gazer beneath the name-brand. Kylie wasn't too surprised that it looked like it had never been opened; she took out the gazer and used a USB cable to connect it with her touch phone, using an app to help set it up. "Here you go," said Kylie, handing it back to Nana Amy after it finished downloading.

"What do I do now?"

"Fit it on your left ear and turn it on," Kylie explained. "After it loads, you'll be able to see the duel."

Nana Amy followed Kylie's instructed, watching the bar on the lens load and the matrix code build.

"Huh, it doesn't look any different," said Nana Amy.

"Just give it a moment."

Uma and Pen drew their starting hand.

"DUEL!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duelists of the Rose: Rose Academy Arc Ch. 9**

"I draw," Uma called out.

Uma Roaque  
Life Points: 8000  
Hand: 6  
Monster Zone: 0  
Spell/Trap Zone: 0

"I place one monster in face-down defense position, and two cards face-down" said Uma, setting her cards and their holograms appeared at her feet. "I end my turn."

"My draw," said Pen.

Pen Harth  
Life Points: 8000  
Hand: 6  
Monster Zone: 0  
Spell/Trap Zone: 0

"I summon Inzektor Dragonfly," Pen called out, snapping her first monster on the field. A fast and loud buzzing sound came in the air, then a sudden flicker of red light in the sky, zipping side-to-side and in every direction before it shot to the ground with a flash of red; there stood a man dressed in black tights with red armor, two pairs of insect-like wings and a pair of big green bug-eye visors, carrying a red futuristic laser gun in his right hand.

"Is that a Masked Rider?" Uma asked, never seen a card like this before.

"Looks like it, but no," said Pen. "This is an Inzektor, an archetype that uses different abilities by the use of equipment."

"What does that mean?" Kylie asked.

"Let me show you," said Pen, playing another card from her hand. "Once per turn, I can equip one Inzektor monster from my hand or Graveyard to Inzektor Dragonfly, and from my hand I choose Inzektor Ant." She slipped her card in the Spell/Trap Zone, and her Inzektor Dragonfly's armor started to glow red, shifting broad spikes on the pauldrons and hip guards and its visors narrowed in the center, and a blade extended from beneath the barrel of its gun. A small screen popped up beside it, showing is Level and stats increase.

Inzektor Dragonfly  
Level: 6  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 2400

"While Inzektor Ant is equipped to a monster, that monster's level increases by 3 and gains it's attack and defense," Pen explained.

"So they're like Dragunity?" Uma asked.

"That's right," said Pen. "And now, Inzektor Dragonfly, strike down her face-down monsters!"

Her monster's visor flashed green as it spread its feet apart in stance, raising its blaster over its head with both hands and threw it out front, charging it with a warbling sound and fired a red glimmering blast at Uma's face-down card. It flipped face-up and an insect looking monster took the blast head on, screeching aloud before it exploded.

"Oh, goodness me," Nana Amy gasped, her hand shot to her heart.

"It's okay, Nana," Kylie giggled a bit. "It's all fake."

"But is this what you see when you duel?" Nana Amy asked, looking down at Kylie who nodded a few times. "Wow, I had no idea that it was so… graphic?"

"It'll be okay, nana, now watch what Uma does," said Kylie.

"I play Wattdragonfly's effet," Uma called out. "Because it was destroyed in battle, I can Special Summon one Watt monster from my deck." Her deck was shuffled and ejected the top card, letting Uma draw with her hand thrown out to the side. "And I choose Watthopper!"

She slapped her card onto the center sideways, and an electrical jolt shot up from the ground, and a dark figure with it, landing in between them; there it was, a medium-dog-size grasshopper appeared, electrical jolts snapping around its legs and in between its antennae, tilting its head side with little feelers, chittering at Pen and her monsters before it hopped back in front of Uma.

"An insect? She summons an insect?" Gina scoffed. Everyone ignored her.

"Then I'll end my turn with a face-down card," said Pen, her set card appearing by her left foot.

"My draw," said Uma.

Uma Raoque  
Life Points: 8000  
Hand: 4  
Monster Zone: 1  
Spell/Trap Zone: 2

"I summon Wattcobra in attack mode," Uma called out, and another electrical jolt shot up from the ground, lashing out a few times before it started to slither and coil on the ground, forming into a red cobra with patches of scales missing along its body so that its cables and wires could be seen; it stared at Pen with its head held high and its hood expanded, hissing at it her with its mouth open then closed, flicking its lightning-bolt tongue at her. "Now, attack her directly!"

The spike on Wattcobra's head shined with electrical bolts snapping around its body before it attack; slithering across the ground in zips and dashes, leaving Pen and her Inzektor Dragonfly trying to keep up with its movements; the small hairs on the back of her neck stood up, and Pen turned, facing the Wattcobra as it lunged at her; Pen quickly crossed her arms in front and felt th Wattcobra's shocking bite.

Wattcobra: ATK/1000 = Pen Harth

Battle damage: 1000 Pen Harth: 7000

The Wattcobra let go and slithered back next to Watthopper, hissing and flicked it tongue at Pen.

"Hey, hold it, you can't do that," Gina snapped. "Your monsters cannot attack your opponent while they have a monster on the field, and you played no card effect that allowed them to even do it."

"But she can," said Pen, rubbing her wrist a little, not feeling entirely affected. "Wattcobra has the ability of direct attack, as do other Watt monsters. That part of the archetype's effects, so what she did was legal."

"And with his effect, I add another Watthopper from my deck to my hand," said Uma, her deck already shuffling and then ejected the top card, letting Uma add it to her hand. "I place one card face-down, and end my turn."

"My draw," said Pen.

Pen Harth:  
Life Points: 7000  
Hand: 4  
Monster Zone: 1  
Spell/Trap Zone: 1

"I summon Inzektor Centipede," Pen called out; the ground shook and a massive figure shot up from the ground, landing next to Inzektor Dragonfly: a brown-armored man with spike on is back and shoulders and helmet, wearing massive gauntlets on both arms, edged with pincer-like blades. "And with its effect, I equip him Inzektor Ladybug."

Pen slipped another monster card in the Spell/Trap Zone, and Inzektor Centipede's armor started to glow with a orange-red color, shifting to appear a little more sleek with disks appearing on the chest, knees, and shoulders, the gauntlets now transformed into great shields, edged with shimmering blades. It's stats also changed.

Inzektor Centipede  
Level: 5  
ATK: 2100  
DEF: 1300

"While Inzektor Ladybug is equipped to a monster, that monster's Level is increased by 2 and its gains Ladybug's attack and defense," Pen explained. When Uma saw how powerful it grew, she couldn't help but gulp. "Now, Inzektor Dragonfly, attack the Watthopper."

Inzektor Dragonfly cocked its blaster and aimed from Watthopper as it charged; with the sights lined, it pulled the trigger and fired.

"I play Waboku," Uma called out, and one of her face-down card stood erect, revealing a trap card; a bright light shined from the card and three women identically dressed and in looks appeared, holding their hand out with their heads up; when the charged beam was within a foot of the center woman, the beam crashed against an energy field that canceled it out, and Uma sighed with relief.

"What just happened?" Nana Amy asked.

"Uma's trap card, Waboku, protects her monsters from being destroyed in battle, and she won't take battle damage," Kylie explained to her.

"A bit of waste, isn't it?" Gina asked, intertwining her fingers behind her head. "Why attack a defense position monster rather than the snake, who's in attack position?"

"Watthopper's ability prevents Pen from attacking another Watt monster while it is face-up on the field," said Felicia. "Now I see why Uma played Waboku to protect it."

"I will place one card face down and end my turn," said Pen, and a new card appeared at her feet.

"My draw," said Uma

Uma Raoque  
Life Points: 8000  
Hand: 4  
Monster Zone: 2  
Spell/Trap Zone: 2

"I play Double Summon," said Uma, playing her spell card that appeared to her far left. "This allows me to Normal Summon twice. I summon Watthopper and Wattpheasant."

Wattpheasant, a blue bird with electrical jolts snapping around its tail, appeared beside Wattcobra and the second Watthopper appeared at the other end; both of them now started to rub their legs together, making their sound with jolts snapping in between.

"Now Pen can't attack Uma's monsters," Felicia grinned. "She's completely blocked."

"Wattpheasant and Wattcobra, attack her directly," Uma called out. Wattpheasant spread its wings and bolted to the sky, gaining altitude while Wattcobra slithered as it did before. The Wattpheasant dived straight down, charging its electrical jolts throughout its body; five feet from the ground, Wattpheasant swooped and flew at Inzektor Centipede, piercing through its chest and channeled its power through its target, making Inzektor Centipede glow as it groaned, and vanished when the Wattpheasant passed all the through and headbutted Pen's shoulder, shocking her; the Wattcobra wasn't far behind as it snapped at her ankles, giving her another shock.

Wattpheasant: ATK/1000 = Pen Harth

Wattcobra: ATK/1000 = Pen Harth

Battle damage: 2000 Pen Harth: 5000

"Hey, what happened to Pen's monster?" Gina asked.

"When Wattpheasant inflicts Battle Damage, one of your monsters are removed from play until the end of the turn," said Uma. "And I chose Inzektor Centipede, and with him gone, his equip card is gone, too."

"That it is," said Pen, putting her Inzektor Ladybug card in her Graveyard. "Anything else, then?"

"I place one card face-down, and end my turn," said Uma, as her two monsters returned in front of her. When the Wattpheasant was above Uma, it flapped its wings at a fast pace, shooting multiple jolts at the earth at Pen's feet until a portal was made and her Inzektor Centipede jumped through it unscathed.

"My draw," said Pen.

Pen Harth  
Life Points: 5000  
Hand: 2  
Monster Zone: 2  
Spell/Trap Zone: 1

"You're doing pretty good," Pen complimented Uma with a smile.

"Thank you," Uma replied back, standing straight and bowed her head with her hands folded in front.

"How long have you been playing?"

"My sister and I have been playing for over a year now," Uma answered.

"Really? And did you learn how to play all by yourself?"

"No, we had help from other players."

"Well, I doubt duelists your age know how to play as well as you are now. You definitely had to have a special teacher." Pen was digging, and Uma and Kylie could tell. "Maybe the one who leant you the duel disk you're using?"

Uma was silent, feeling uncomfortable how close Pen was getting, the way her eyes peered her with a smile to match, like she was trying to be her friend.

"Come on, play out your turn," Kylie called out. "Is this a duel or an interview?"

"An interrogation, dear," Nana Amy corrected her.

"How 'bout a little bet? If I win, you tell me who your teacher is, and if you win, I give you and your sister a rare card of your choice." Uma's eyes lit up at the sound of a rare card.

"No way, Uma," Kylie said firmly, her hologram window appearing beside Uma in private conversation.

"But I'm three thousand points over her," said Uma. "If I hit her with another few direct attacks, I'll win."

"Uma, you don't have any cards in your hand," Kylie exasperated.

"That's why I have my face-down cards. When I play them right, I'll have this girl right where I want her, and we'll have a rare card of our choice. How cool is that?"

"You know what Cain said: never gamble in game where the player is better than you."

"I know I can do it, Kylie, and I will win. Just you watch." And the connection was severed.

"Do you have your answer?" Pen asked.

"You're on," Uma said excitedly. "I hope you're ready for a long walk."

"I sacrifice Inzektor Centipede, and summon Inzektor Giga-Mantis," Pen called out. A pillar of dark metallic green light consumed Inzektor Centipede; when it could no longer be seen, a larger creature appeared: a massive suit of green armor appeared wielding to massive swords that could split a tank like cheese.

"I also equip Inzektor Dragonfly with Inzektor Hornet," said Pen, placing her last card in hand in the Spell/Trap Zone. Inzektor Dragonfly's arm glowed yellow, changing the color of its armor and a kind of piston-like weapon with a needle point appeared in its hand.

"I hope you're ready to get stung, Uma, because this is going to hurt," Pen smiled.

"Not really, nana," said Kylie, to ease the worried look on Nana Amy's face. After Pen slipped her Inzektor Hornet card into her Graveyard, she snapped her finger and Inzektor Dragonfly flew at Uma's monsters. She and Kylie were lost as to why her monster was attacking with two Watthoppers on the field; as Inzektor Dragonfly closed in on the first Watthopper, it pulled back it's left arm, clutching the grip of its weapon and slugged Uma's Watthopper in the face; one second later, when the Watthopper's face moved an inch, the piston fired, and Watthopper was destroyed with a powerful bang, casting a shockwave that pushed against Uma like a hard wind, her arms crossed in front to shield her from it.

"What was that?" Uma snapped, caught by surprise.

"Inzektor Hornet's effect," said Pen, as Inzektor Dragonfly leapt back to its spot. "While it is treated as an Equip Card, I send it to the Graveyard to destroy one card on the field, and I chose your first Watthopper, which means…"

"You can now attack," Uma gasped.

"But first I open the overlay network!" Pen called out, throwing her hand out in front. The portal appeared in the center with its swirl of shimmering colors and a black abyss in the center; "Go forth, Inzektor Dragonfly and Inzektor Giga-Mantis!"

Her two monsters jumped to the sky and fell into the portal.

"Let your powers become one that a new strength may be found; rise up and conquer those in your path," Pen chanted, and a pillar of light shot up from the portal. "Xyz Summon! Appear in strength, Inzektor Exa-Beetle!"

The pillar vanished with the portal and a great giant in heavy gold armor and a great lance in its right hand landed behind Pen, making the ground split and quake, making Uma's monster move around a bit to avoid falling into the fissures.

"That's a big monster," Nana Amy whistled, while Uma and Kylie were shaking in their shoes.

"I play Wattcancel," Uma called out. Her trapped card raised an inch, but then slammed down to the ground, and a 'UNABLE TO PLAY' window appeared above them. "What?" Uma and Kylie cried.

"You don't have any cards in your hand, Uma," said Pen. "Even if you did, if the card isn't a Watt monster, your trap wouldn't play, so my monster is safe. Now it's ability kicks in."

"What ability?"

"When Inzektor Exa-Beetle is Xyz Summoned, I can select one monster in the Graveyard and treat it as an Equip Card to it. Half of that monster's attack and defense points are then added on to it, and the monster I choose…" a card ejected from her graveyard and she held it up. "…Inzektor Giga-Mantis. However, when Inzektor Giga-Mantis is equipped to a monster, that monster's orginal attack points is 2400."

When she placed her card in her Spell/Trap Zone, a green orb of light appeared on the field and submerged into Inzektor Exa-Beetle's lance, increasing its attack points to 2200 and it's defense remained the same.

"Now, Inzektor Exa-Beetle, crush that Watthopper," Pen commanded.

Inzektor Exa-Beetle let out a powerful grunt as it held its lance in front, the blade glowing with gold light, pulling it back passed its shoulder and threw it out front, shooting a powerful energy beam at Watthopper, exploding on impact; Uma fell to the ground from the force of the blast, throwing her remaining two monsters with her; all that was left was gaping hole where Watthopper was.

Inzektor Exa-Beetle: ATK/2400 = Watthopper: ATK/0

Battle Damage: 2400 Uma Raoque: 5600

"Whoo-hoo, way to go, Pen," Gina smiled.

"And with that, I end my turn," said Pen.

"Okay, my draw," said Uma, getting back on her feet, trying not to look affected by it.

Uma Raoque  
Life Points: 5600  
Hand: 1  
Monster Zone: 2  
Spell/Trap Zone: 3

"I place one monster face-down in defense mode, and switch my other monsters in defense position, too," said Uma. "I end my turn."

"Not much else that she can do," said Felicia. "Wonder if she'll get out of this."

"My draw," said Pen.

Pen Harth  
Life Points: 5000  
Hand: 1  
Monster Zone: 1  
Spell/Trap Zone: 1

"Ha, I summon Inzektor Hopper," said Pen, slapping her card on her blade. A light green armor monster appeared with grasshopper-like wings and a needle-sword in hand. "Through his effect, I equip Inzektor Hopper with Inzektor Hornet from my Graveyard."

An orb of yellow light appeared and entered Inzektor Hopper's left arm, changing its armor and formed it piston weapon.

Inzektor Hopper  
Level: 7  
ATK: 2200  
DEF: 1600

"Inzektor Hopper, strike down Wattcobra," said Pen. Inzektor Hopper knelt to the ground and launched itself at Wattcobra, holding its sword out and slashed, making it explode with a shower of sparks.

Inzektor Hopper: ATK/2200 = Wattcobra: DEF/500

"Inzektor Exa-Beetle, destroy the face-down monster," Pen called out. Inzektor Exa-Beetle pulled its lance back and launched a powerful beam at the face-down card; when it flipped face-up, a Morphing Jar cried out before shattering and sent to the Graveyard.

"And now we draw five cards, right?" Pen asked.

"That's right," said Uma, swallowing her breath as the two of them drew five new cards.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn," said Pen, her two cards appearing at her feet.

"My… my draw," said Uma.

Uma Raoque  
Life Points: 5600  
Hand: 6  
Monster Zone: 1  
Spell/Trap Zone: 3

Uma looked at her hand with a dumbfounded look on her face, trying to decide what cards to play.

"You okay, Uma?" Kylie asked, her screen appearing beside her.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to decide what to do," said Uma, her voice cracking a little.

"Remember, don't over think it; just let it come to you," said Kylie.

"Right, I got," said Uma, and Kylie's window vanished. "I summon Wattfox!"

She snapped her card onto the field, and a yellow fox-like monster appeared with red balls for paws.

"I see," said Pen.

"Now I tune my Level 2 Wattfox with my Level 4 Wattpheasant!" Uma called out. Wattfox leapt to the sky and turned clear, its two stars flowing out from with body with Wattpheasant flying behind, soaring to the forming two synchro rings, scanning its level. "I Synchro Summon Wattchimera!"

When the last of Wattpheasant was scan, a flash of green light came and a new Synchro Monsters appeared: a roaring chimera monster with an electrical-cable snake tail, its wings fully expanded with electrical jolts shooting out from its sleek feathers.

"Then I play Wattacube," Uma cried, slipping her card in her Spell/Trap Zone. "This card increases my Wattchimera's attack points by 100 for every Thunder-Type monster in my Graveyard, and since I have two Watthoppers, one Wattdragonfly, one Wattcobra, one Wattfox, and one Wattpheasant, its attack points increase by 600 points."

"Nice, but it's not enough to defeat my monsters," said Pen.

"I'm not going after your monsters; I'm attacking you directly!" Uma shouted. "Go for it, Wattchimera."

Wattchimera roared with its power charging in its mouth and fired an extreme electric bolt at Pen.

"Sorry, but not this time," said Pen, and threw her left hand out. "Raigeki Break!"

Her Trap Card stood erect, and fired a lightning bolt at Uma's Wattchimera, after she discard a card, and destroyed it, leaving Uma wide open.

"Oh, no," Kylie gasped.

"My monster's… gone," Uma gasped.

"Ha, definitely saw that coming," Gina chuckled under her breath. Pen didn't really approve of it; when she looked back at Uma, how worried she suddenly appeared, she knew the outcome.

"You don't have any cards to protect you during the next turn, do you?" Pen asked. Uma flinched, but swallowed a breath to answer.

"No, I don't," said Uma. A small, light whimper escaped her with her voice, and she held her head down in shame of it.

"Well, then, since we both know the outcome on my turn, I won't attack," said Pen, her monsters standing at ease, and then the holograms vanished. "I win."


	10. Chapter 10

**Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duelists of the Rose: Rose Academy Arc Ch. 10**

"Uma," Kylie called out, running to her as Uma gathered her cards and put them back in her deck box.

"I lost," Uma said softly, her hand hanging over her eyes.

"Don't beat yourself up about it," said Pen, approaching them. "You did very well, especially with such rare Watt monster cards, though you should learn how to expect the unexpected."

"Well, thank you for going easy on my granddaughter," said Nana Amy. "I didn't think that these duels were so… heavy in action and appearance."

"I always keep my levels low when dueling kids, ma'am," said Pen.

"Well, since you lost, you have to keep your end of the bet," said Gina, and then Felicia elbowed her in the stomach. "Ow, hey."

"Right," said Uma, but didn't have the strength to do so.

"His name is Cain, and he taught us all we know about Duel Monsters,," said Kylie.

"You mean Cain Sera?" Felicia asked.

"That's right," said Uma. "He even got us some of our rare cards that we use in our decks, after he helped us construct them, building a strategy."

"Then why do you have his duel disk?" Pen asked.

"We don't have a duel disk of our own, so he let us borrow his," said Uma, looking up a little. "He was supposed to get it back today, but he left our home before we even got a chance to see him so early in the morning."

"I see," said Felicia. "Well, how about you let us get it back to him? We are in the same class as Cain, and we see him practically every day."

"Oh, are you four friends?" Nana Amy asked.

"We're like this," Gina smiled, holding her right hand up with her fingers crossed. "After all, he'll need it for the upcoming tournament."

"What tournament?" Uma asked.

"Our school is hosting its own tournament for an upcoming Rose Circle Academy Tournament where all of our branch schools compete to decide which class of which school is the strongest," said Felicia.

"Can we come and watch?" Kylie asked.

"It's by invitation only, but we can see about you three about attending, if you let us return Cain's duel disk," said Pen with a wink.

Kylie and Uma shared a look and glanced at Cain's duel disk, feeling uneasy.

"Thank you for the offer, girls, but I believe it to be better that Cain returns to claim his duel disk himself," said Nana Amy.

"But we just said we're like this," said Gina, with the same hand gesture as before.

"Yes, but I've known Cain for a long time, and not once have I heard him mention any of you, at least not as you describe," said Nana Amy, as if she knew something that they didn't, though Felicia seemed to catch on.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, ma'am, but I'm afraid that I have to insist," said Felicia. "Under our school's code of conduct, no student in the Rose Circle Academy is allowed to lend out their duel disks to outside persons of our group. Any duel disk that is found and used by someone other than its owner, that duel disk is to be confiscated."

"And who are you to take it?" Uma snapped. Felicia pulled out her PDA and opened her identification page.

"I am Vice President of the Student Council at the Rose Circle Academy, and am bequeathed with the authority to confiscate any duel disk used by anyone outside of our school," said Felicia. "You may either give it voluntarily, or I will be required to alert the authorities to take it."

"That is low," Kylie snapped.

"That is the rule, and it's your choice," said Felicia, looking down hard at Kylie and Uma.

"Nana, they can't do this can they?" Uma asked. Nana Amy was still looking at Felicia's ID and let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm afraid we don't have a choice," said Nana Amy, giving Felicia her PDA back.

"But, nana…" Uma protested.

"Girls, we have to give them Cain's disk," said Nana Amy, looking at Felicia, Pen, and Gina with a strong, serious look. "If they have such an authority, then they will have to return Cain his duel disk, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am," Felicia answered, meeting Nana Amy's gaze without flinching or backing down.

Uma and Kylie's faces were masked with disappointment as Uma gathered her cards from the deck holder and Extra-Deck box, and collapsed and disassembled the duel disk, snapping the pieces onto the belt that Kylie wore, and gave it to Pen.

"You will give it back to him, right?" Uma asked.

"You got it," Gina nodded.

"Well, then, come on, girls, we have to be going," said Nana Amy. Their nodded with some reluctance as they walked alongside her towards out of the park.

"That seemed a little harsh, didn't it?" Pen asked Felicia.

"How was that harsh?" Gina asked.

"She pulled rank and threatened to call the police," Pen exasperated. "That's how it's harsh."

"I simply enforced the rules of our society," said Felicia, fastening the belt around her waist. "Cain should know better than this, even if he can't duel."

"That's all fine, and such, but how are we going to find him now?" Gina asked desperately. "The longer I'm from my future Fiend Megacyber, the longer I'm depressed."

"I think I know where he might be," Felicia smiled, palming the deck holder.

-

The café was nearly packed with students and business workers at every table, lined along the bar, and up to the counter, voices raised just a bit over the music just to order. While Merrin and a few of his friends were out front, taking orders and serving them, Cain was left by himself half the time, making the drinks and snacks to order with some help from Merrin while he wasn't giving attending to his fans; if you would consider 'make sure this… make sure that… and don't forget…' as help.

For every order finished, in efficient time, Cain rang the bell, and a server would come and take hold of the tray; when one wasn't available, Cain took the tray to the table, placing the customer's order in front of them, offering any other service without hesitation, bowing his head in response to their thanks, and then went back behind the counter; from cashier, to coffee maker, to baker and prep in the kitchen, to server, and to dishwasher, and back to cashier, from one position to another, each one feeling that lasted less than five minutes; all the while, he was wondering where Merrin's boss was. The moment he came in and Merrin tossed him his apron, Cain hadn't yet met his boss; there were no clues of any kind to indicate who it was, but he performed like they were looking over his shoulder.

With the place so crowded, leaving him busy, Cain didn't have much time for his thoughts, no sudden visage of the past or nightmares, the voices completely blocked out; here, he was secured.

"How're you holding up, Cain?" Merrin asked, coming out from the kitchen, wiping flour and icing from his hands.

"I'm still on my feet," Cain replied, handing a customer their receipt.

"Glad to hear it," Merrin smiled, taking a readied tray. "Just a little longer, Cain, and all will be over. Make sure my biscuits don't burn."

"Got it," said Cain, heading back into the kitchen as one of Merrin's friends took over the register.

Customers soon came in lesser numbers while they left en masse, making it easier on Cain, letting him catch his breath now and then. Merrin often offered Cain to sit with the customers and converse with them, but he was reluctant, polite in every way to hide it, saying that he had to get back to work without mentioning Merrin's boss. With every customer that left, he glanced at those who stayed behind, yet they left within moments or minutes if they weren't in groups; it wouldn't be that obvious, he believed; better to just wait until his shift was over.

"Cain, come over here," Merrin called out.

"Yes?" Cain answered, meeting Merrin behind the counter, where he done setting a small arrangement of decorated milkshakes and cakes.

"Hey, take this tray over to table 7 outside, all right?" Merrin asked, padding Cain behind the shoulder with a smile on his face. "And remember: treat the customer like family, okay? Good luck."

"Wait, Merrin, I…" Cain called out, but Merrin already walked away to help other bar customers without telling Cain which customer got what. This felt like a bad time to have him guess after such little practice, especially so close to the end of rush hour. Still, Merrin's boss was watching him somewhere, somehow, and he needed to make a good impression. Breathing deep, Cain picked up the tray and held it in his left hand above his head, dodging and slipping through the crowd with spin and slides, making his way to the tables outside of the café in front; there in the center of the fourteen tables sat two girls and an elderly woman talking among one another.

"Good afternoon," Cain greeted with the bow of his head. "My name is Cain, and I would very much like to welcome to the café."

"Thank you, young man," the elder woman smiled. In a second Cain deftly breathed deep and glanced at the milkshakes and back at the customers, trying to determine who ordered what, until his gut, deep and heavy as it was, took over. He lowered the tray and walked around the table as he carefully placed a strawberry-banana, and a green-apple mint, in front of the girls and the rocky road before the elderly woman, all three at the left side of the small plates already in front of them, and set the Boston cream pie in center with the cake knife.

"May I cut the pie for you?" Cain offered.

"Thank you, but we can manage," the elderly woman said politely with her grandma-smile.

"Then if there is anything else that I may do for you, please refer to me by name, and I'll do whatever I can," said Cain, bowing his head back and headed back inside at a steady pace.

"Wonder what happened to Merrin," the first girl asked.

"Who knows," said the second girl. "I'm just surprised he actually got our orders right."

"Yeah, but I was the one who ordered the rocky road."

Damn.

"He must be the new boy Merrin was talking about," the elderly woman chuckled, switching her rock road with the green-apple mint. "Given how crowded the café is, we can forgive him for one little mistake."

"You're right, grandma."

And relief was Cain's reward, from them at least; who knows how Merrin's boss would see it.

Finally the rush hour had died down with more customers leaving satisfied and less customers coming in, which gave Cain some time to catch his breath in the locker room after running around the whole place.

"Heh-heh, having second thoughts?" Merrin chuckled, coming in with a glass of cola and handed it to cain.

"Not at all," Cain answered, before taking a long sip and sighed. "Though, I admit, I didn't really expect such a large crowd during rush hour."

"Think you can handle it, though?" Merrin asked, sitting across from him on the bench.

"I can, Merrin," Cain answered, looking him in the eye. "Whenever you need me, I'll be at the best of my ability, and more, if needed."

"That's the kind of talk that I love to hear." Cain looked passed Merrin to the door, and in came the elderly woman he served not but a couple hours ago.

"Cain, this is Mrs. Helen Stahrlin, owner of this café," Merrin introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am," said Cain, after rising to his feet.

"Such good manners you have on you, young man," Mrs. Stahrlin smiled. "I can see why Merrin speaks so highly of you. Do you enjoy working here?"

"Yes, ma'am, I do," Cain answered.

"Why did you want to work here in the first place?"

"For one, it is close to the Rose Circle Academy, where I attend school, but mostly because Merrin works here, and to work alongside a friend is always considered the best, especially in a place where you can meet new people."

"I see."

"My classes are required to come first, which is why I asked for a part-time job. I can work at anytime needed, even take over someone's shift, if needed, that is if you'll have me, Mrs. Stahrlin."

She seemed to be studying him with a pondering smile, and then nodded her head.

"I would be delighted to have you work here, Cain," said Mrs. Stahrlin. "If you will send me your class schedule, and your ideal form of transportation, Merrin and I will set up a work schedule for you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Stahrlin," Cain bowed his head.

"And, as a pre-review, don't forget to smile to your customers as you greet them," said Mrs. Stahrlin.

"Yes, ma'am," said Cain, and Mrs. Stahrlin left with a pleased smile on her face, and Cain uneasy.

"Don't worry, Cain," said Merrin. "Leave her to me, and you'll have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks, Merrin," said Cain, feeling a little better. "Should I come back tomorrow?"

"I don't think you'll have to," said Merrin. "Like she said, send in your schedule and we'll work something out." Then he clapped his hands like a sudden idea snapped on in his mind. "Oh, right, since you got the job, we got to go back to that club for our celebratory dinner."

"Is it all right that I meet you there?" Cain asked. "There's something I got to do first."

"Sure thing," Merrin nodded and smiled.

"See you then," said Cain.

After leaving the café, Cain headed in the direction of the park and then towards Kylie and Uma's, wanting to apologize to Nana Amy for leaving so suddenly, trying to decide how to put it in words. By the time he reached the playground area…

"And where are you going?"

He stopped with an irritation that clawed at his being and looked to the side; there they were on a park bench, Gina sitting on the arm with arms crossed, Pen leaning against the back with her ankles crossed, and Felicia sitting in the center with her right leg crossed over her left, leaning back with her arms resting her arms along the back.

"What's wrong, Cain? You're not happy to see me?" Felicia asked.

"Like a pile of roadkill," Cain answered.

"That's how you talk to a lady," Pen grinned. "We should know; you seem to be growing popular over in that café."

"Since when did you decide to stalk me?" Cain asked.

"Since I decided that I want your Fiend Megacyber in your deck," Gina chuckled, glaring at Cain from the corner of her eye.

"What?" Cain asked, glaring just a little back.

"I need another powerful warrior in my deck, and because you play so poorly, I thought it would be better that your Fiend Megacyber was in a deck of someone more worthy of it," Gina answered.

"She would have won it sooner, but in trying to track you down, we were a bit weighed down," said Felicia, getting to her feet and turn with her right hip facing Cain, showing her trophy.

"What are you doing with my duel disk, Felicia?" Cain asked, furrowing his brow a little with a hard stare.

"We found in the possession of a few kids," Felicia answered. "When we found out that they had your duel disk, we first thought that they won it off you, but then they told us that you gave it to them to use as they liked."

"What was more hilarious was that they told us they learned how to play from you," Gina laughed.

"What did you do to them?" Cain asked, feeling his blood grow warm.

"Pen simply defeated the girl with the Watt monsters," Felicia answered. "In a few turns, Pen destroyed every one of her monsters, and the girl gave up without a second thought. Too bad they didn't have a teacher to show them how one really duels against a strong opponent."

Cain clenched his right fist.

"Felicia, if any of you hurt them…" said Cain, sharpening his glare.

"We're not barbarians, Cain," said Pen. "I held back a bit, though I admit that they play far better than you. At least they seem to show some encouragement."

"And what gives you the right to take my duel disk from them?" Cain snapped.

"That you should know, Cain," said Felicia. "The rules of the Rose Circle Academy state that you are prohibited to lend your duel disk to anyone outside of our school, and as clear as day, you did just that."

"What I do with my duel disk is of no concern of yours, Felicia, nor do you have the right to take it from those I lend it to," Cain glared.

"I was well in my right, as Vice President of our Student Body Council, Cain, and no one, not even myself, are above the rules," said Felicia. "Therefore I took the liberty of confiscated your duel disk."

"Fine, then," Cain scoffed. "Just give me back my duel disk, and I won't lend it out again."

"You'll get it back, Cain, when you agree to duel me," said Gina, stepping up the challenge. "Right here, right now; your Fiend Megacyber is the prize."

"I will not duel you for a card in my deck, Gina," Cain argued. "If you want a rare Fiend Megacyber, then I'll buy you one when you beat me."

"As much I appreciate the thought, I can't stand a strong card being in your deck," said Gina.

"Besides, we're not exactly giving you a choice," said Pen. Out from hiding, the rest of Felicia's friends appeared, surrounding Cain from all around, waiting eagerly for the duel. "You know the rules, Cain: you have no choice but to duel us. If you want to leave with your card, simply beat Gina."

The girls giggled and laughed at the idea, while Cain silently winced through his teeth.

"Well, Cain?" Felicia asked, smiling down at him.

"Fine," Cain scoffed.

Felicia unlatched the belt and tossed it to Cain so hard and fast that the deck holder smacked him in the head when he tried to catch it. Though the sound was heard, he didn't show that it hurt; the girls still got a good laugh out of it. Gina went ahead and walked to the other end of Cain as he assembled and fitted his duel disk, the blade extending as he inserted his deck and fitted his D-Gazer, as did everyone else.

"Remember what we talked about, Gina," Felicia spoke into her D-Gazer.

"You sure? Seems like a complete waste of time, if you ask me," Gina replied back.

"Well, too, bad. Pen went through the effort, and we're going to use it. Just give it a shot," said Felicia.

"Ready when you two are," said Pen, seeing a line of code scroll across her screen and then went blank.

"All set, Cain?" Gina asked, both of them holding their left arms out in front that they may see their opponent's deck shuffled.

"Your move," said Cain, drawing his hand.

"Then let's duel!" Gina smiled.


End file.
